scarf
by SugarBatz
Summary: Frerard. give it a go. i had a minor success with my deviantart account with this story over 3 people like it (link in profile). basically Franks a jerk and Gerards the shy straight A student with a lollipop. No like that. highschool frerard because i wanted to and i do update often :) i edited it as i found somethings where missing. CHANGED MY MIND THERE SHALL BE SEX!
1. snow

Prologue

Gerard was five when he first met Frank. It was a cold winter's day with the snow heavily falling in a spiral pattern down to earth. There were very few people outside so no one would have noticed a small boy sitting on one of the swings in the play park, his mother watching from a bench. You would have probably though that he was cold but if you thought that, you thought wrong, Gerard way was perfectly warm. His mother would never let him out without his gloves, a grey and black scarf draped around his neck and a large water proof jacket that made it seem like it was almost impossible to become cold. Gerard was swinging happily back and forth until he watched the old rusted gate open with a loud creek and a young boy around Gerard's age ran in dragging his mother behind him. Gerard couldn't quite remember what happened between the times the other boys mother sat down next to his and started a conversation, to the time the boy introduced himself as Frank. Frank sat down on the swing next to him and began to swing. Sometime during his swinging Frank's scarf fell off and was blown away in the wind but the young boy wasn't worried he was enjoying himself too much to chase after it, but soon Frank felt himself become cold, then colder and even colder. Soon he stopped swinging to because it became too hard to swing from his shivers he began to rub his arms trying to put the warmth back into his body. Gerard noticed this, and being the good natured child he was, he removed his scarf knowing he wouldn't feel the cold as much as Frank did and steadily moved towards the other child. When he got up close enough he wrapped it around Frank's neck before blushing and taking a step back, before speaking in a timid voice

"Keep it; you might catch a cold if you don't." Frank looked at him for a moment before going over to Gerard and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled away and as he did so he spoke

"Thank you" his tone was much more confident, compared to Gerard's. After that Gerard's mother came and took him home, the whole while the young boy thought of Frank.

They didn't see each other again till high school and they didn't recognize each other till a long time after that.


	2. the beggining

Chapter 1

Gerard ran down the corridor holding his books, lollipop in mouth as he tried to get to his first lesson, he was almost there until he ran into the school asshole, Frank Iero and his fellow dick heads ray Toro and bob…whatever. Gerard didn't know his second name they weren't in the same classes, bryar maybe? Frank was the school's most popular boy; he had that "I'm a rebel" look about him without even trying and not looking like a complete fucktard while doing so. Every straight girl in school wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him, well with one exception. Gerard Way. He didn't want to be like him, he wanted to date him. He thought he was sexy and well Gerard had always had a thing for a tough boy. But that would never happen. Why? Because Franks wasn't gay but even if he was Franks best friends found it fun to torture him, that's why. Frank never beat him up just teased him and maybe pushed past him in the corridor. All Gerard was to frank was the weird lollipop loving, art obsessed, fag boy, straight A student, who was shy and who would cry when Frank and only Frank called him a name. Gerard was snapped out of his day dreams by Bob's aggressive tone.

"Aww, little fag boy late for class? Didn't think it was possible for Mr perfect to do such a thing." He gasped sarcastically at this.

"-and look he's even practicing being a cock sucker with that lollipop of his." They all sniggered at this. That remark hit home especially since Frank had laughed as well Gerard looked down at his books to hide his tear filled eyes sniffing slightly.

"Oh look you hurt the fag's feelings. Shame" Frank joked cruelly. Again they all laughed at this. Gerard couldn't take it he had enough of this shit from his dad let alone from the boy he liked. His books dropped to the floor tears running down his face he ran back the way he came. Somehow he ended up behind the English department huddled up, crying his eyes out trying to stop the tears. The bell saying school was over had rung about ten minutes ago by this point. Gerard just sat crying he was too scared to go home because his mother would just ask questions and blame herself for his bullies, too scared to say in case of crime and the boy of his dreams had called him a fag.

Gerard's English teacher, Mr Peterson was shocked to discover that his best student had skipped class but he ignored it making a mental note to talk to the raven haired boy next lesson. Mr Peterson walked round the back of the English department making his way to the teacher's car park when he stopped. He could hear muffled crying. He turned around to see one of his star pupils huddled up crying his eyes out. He walked over to him quickly his pointed brown leather shoes making a crunching noise against the rubble path, upon hearing this noise Gerard looked up. Mr Peterson knelt down beside him before asking.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Frank called me a fag" he whispered.

"Oh" was all he could reply with. Mr Peterson knew how much bullying hurt. He was discriminated against in high school because he was black, he could never understand how people could make fun of others because of the way they are.

"Gerard can I ask you something?" he saw Gerard nod before he continued "are you gay?" he saw Gerard nod again.

"Then do you want me to-"

"Please just go" Gerard pleaded interrupting what his teacher was saying. For once in this conversation Mr Peterson didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave Gerard, it was getting dark but he didn't want to upset him anymore than he was already.

"Okay Gerard but please just go home it's going to be dark soon and it won't be safe." he said although he had every intention to make a complaint. The black haired boy just nodded and stood up, walking in the direction of his home. Mr Peterson sighed. He really didn't like seeing Gerard like this, if anything the 30 something year old teacher thought that Gerard could do so much better. The truth of the matter was that the heart wants what the heart wants.

Gerard didn't go home straight away he took a longer way which just happened to be near to franks house. Frank at this time was sat on his bed thinking about how Gerard had acted when he said that, and thinking about it made him feel guilty. He was always the one to making him cry, he felt really bad but it was just a bit of fun… right. Gerard was asking to be picked on. All he did was suck on lollipops and sketch all day. He was the best in the class for English, art, chemistry, biology and he struggled a lot at physics and maths but that was it. Plus having a small resemblance to a vampire, a very shy, artistic, sugar loving one, but still he was going to get picked on. And Gerard being gay didn't help either. He heard the door bell ring. 'That would be Nancy' Frank thought to himself as he walked to the door and held it open for his girlfriend who was dressed like a whore frank noted but he didn't care. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom with the intention of taking those clothes of, but fait had a plan, Nancy saw Gerard walking down the side walk by himself the rain pouring down on him. She laughed at this and while pointing out the window said

"Look Frankie baby it's the fag boy all by himself. Serves him right, I bet even his own family don't want him" frank just frowned at this; he heard rumours about Gerard's dad abusing him. Although not entirely true as it was only his dad calling him by offensive terms and teasing it wasn't that his dad hated him because he was gay he just didn't like the idea of his son being gay. His heart was set on a football playing, sports obsessed full on stereotypical man who only dated cheerleaders, not one who liked boys and sitting with a cup of coffee talking to his mother about god knows what. So he teases he spent huge amounts of time with Mikey instead teaching him everything there is to know about his vision of a man, even though Mikey believed in unicorns, was incredibly skinny but it would have to do. But frank didn't know this so it was ever so slightly worrying for frank to see him by himself at 8:00 O' clock at night in New Jersey.

"Frankie?" she asked wearily when he didn't laugh

"Get out" he snapped, she made a disproving noise before storming off muttering something about fags ruining their moment. Frank didn't know what to think he would have never done that before. In the end he just pinned it on lack of sleep so he went to bed.

_Gerard was panting underneath him, Frank wanted more then to just make out he wanted to be inside of Gerard now. He began kissing the other male furiously before moving towards his jaw line down his neck sucking and biting as he did so. When he reached his chest he moved toward Gerard's nipple taking it in-between his teeth and twisting the other one making the boy underneath him wither and moan. He suddenly began to move father down Gerard's body before taking the waist band of the raven haired boy's boxers in his teeth pulling them down past his hard-_

Frank was awoken by the beeping of his alarm clock he was horrified that he had even had that dream let alone enjoyed it. It was Gerard way for fuck sake. Gerard Way. The boy he teases everyday because of his sexuality, and now he was having sex dreams about him, another BOY. It was all just so….weird. He didn't want to think about the fact that it was the best sex dream he'd ever had, or the fact that he enjoyed having hear the other mewl his name.

After he'd finished getting ready and had dealt with his "problem" he went down stairs. To see his mother reading the paper while sipping at her cup. She looked up when she saw her tired looking son enter through the doorway.

"Frank, why was Nancy so upset last night? She was crying the poor dear." She said sympathetically.

"I broke up with her" her son replied. He technically hadn't but he was going to start on the search for a new easy fuck to play with straight away.

"Oh" was all she could reply with. Slightly upset that he wasn't bothered about it at all.

She watched her son make himself a cup of coffee, she sighed wishing she knew where exactly did he learn to treat people like that. She watched him leave through the kitchen and heard the front door close with a bang. After a few moments she got up and made her way to the cupboard under the stairs getting out a red hoover. After dragging it up the stairs she brought it into her son's room. Upon seeing the mess she decided it would be best just to clean the whole god dame thing starting with the floor. She had finally finished and had stepped back to admire her work when she noticed a tuft of grey fabric sticking out from under the bed. She pulled it out expecting it to be a shirt or some other item of clothing but was surprised to see it was in actual fact a gray and black scarf with the name _Gerard way_ written on a small deteriorating label. She smiled when she saw this she found it hard to believe that he had kept it for eleven years. Maybe he had just forgotten about it but that didn't matter it was such a nice innocent memory to have. It was so sweet of that little boy to give it to him. She sometimes would run into his mother she wasn't surprised that Gerard was still the same nice guy he was when he was five; she just wished her son would have turned out the same. She noticed that she was holding the scarf to her chest and moved it away quickly before hurrying down the stairs thinking of somewhere to put it so her son would remember and not just throw it out. It was far too precious for that even though it was a cheap gray and black scarf.


	3. physics class

**Chapter 2.**

When Frank arrived at school that day he was greeted by bob and ray before he was jumped on by Nancy who was saying about how sorry she was and that they could still be together. But Frank was having none of it. He told her he'd had enough of her wining at that he didn't want some slut just following him around. He certainly did not expect her to burst into tears; they were dating what, a week…maybe? He just left, leaving her to stand there tears running down her face. He made his way to his first class English, great now he could spend the whole time making fun of the fag who sat right in front of him. But when he walked into the room and saw those big hazel eyes he couldn't do it. He felt like if he did he would regret it. He slumped down in his desk and spent the whole lesson staring into ruffled black hair.

Everyone in the class was surprised by this. Frank always threw things, or said things to him. He had never just left him alone. It confused most of them, it wasn't normal for him to just leave Gerard alone. It just didn't happen. Now you may have thought that Gerard would have been delighted to have one class without being picked on, this in actual fact was untrue. He was terrified about what Frank was planning. For the rest of that day he was scared to do anything, so as soon as the bell had rang to signify the end of the day he ran home really wishing he'd passed that driving test. When he got home he slammed the door on Mikey's face before running down into his basement room. After sitting on his bed trying to catch his breath he decided to just sketch. He sat down at his desk and started to sketch out the outline of his little brother's face, a way to apologise for closing the door on him. At around seven his mother started to become worried, she'd see her son slam the door and the terrified look on his face. She walked down the stairs and knocked on the door, when she heard no reply she walked him to see her son sketching a picture of her other son, she smiled at this before remembering why she was here.

"Gerard, honey is everything alright?"

"Yer" he mumbled. It was quite clear that it was a lie; Gerard had always been bad at lying.

"I know that's not true, did anyone hurt you?" her voice becoming weaker at the thought of anyone hurting her son.

"Its fine mum, nothing to worry about." He replied. Knew Frank was going to cause him enough trouble as it was without his mother yelling down the phone to the school.

"I am going to worry" she said, determination to get her son to talk running through her voice. When there was no reply to this she sighed and sat down on the bed before adding

"You know last night before you came home I received a phone call from your English teacher Mr Peterson" at the mention of his teachers name he dropped his pencil eyes going wider. "He told me that Mrs Iero's boy, Frank, has been bullying you" she had to admit that it was a great shame that her friend's son had been treating Gerard so badly. She knew neither of them remembered the scarf incident though she knew, from meeting Frank's mother earlier that day that Frank still had the scarf. After a while Gerard spoke in a small voice

"No"

"Gerard I don't think that your teacher would lie to me." She was getting rather annoyed at her son's behaviour.

Gerard decided that now would be a good time to ignore her. She sighed and got up going upstairs to see if she could find any more information on Gerard from her other son who had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter, coffee cup in hand, his glasses only half on.

Gerard sighed, feeling tired. He decided to lie down for a bit and soon he was asleep.

The next day Gerard was physically shaking as him and his brother walked to school. Mikey picked up on this extremely easily.

"Look Gerard I don't think they're planning anything. If they were then you would have heard it from somewhere" Mikey sounded annoyed, and Gerard knew he had every right to be. Gerard had always been one for over reacting a little and ever since the bullying had started he'd gotten really paranoid. He knew it must have been very irritating for everyone who knew him and in return he felt guilty for it, so not only was he feeling sad, lonely and paranoid but he also felt guilty for no reason. His mind felt swollen, so full of emotions. By the time they had gotten to the school Gerard was shaking so much he couldn't hold his books properly his face paler that usual. Mikey had started to worry; his brother looked like he might pass out.

"Hey Gerard you okay?" he asked, concerned about his brothers well being. When Gerard didn't respond he really started to panic.

"Gee? Gerard are you okay?" he repeated shaking his brother's shoulder. He could hear his brothers breathing becoming louder and faster until he was hyperventilating. People had started to stop and stare, trying to work out exactly what was happening. From their point of view Gerard appeared to be having a break down and that was good enough for them, when a small crowed had started to gather Mikey started to get frustrated he had ended up yelling at a freshman to get help. The freshman ran off as quickly as possible. Mikey was scary as hell, and at this point getting him pissed was not a good idea. Mikey stood next to his brother trying to comfort him and yelling at spectators at the same time. After what seemed like forever Mrs Harris had come rushing out as fast as a 53 year old could, the freshman following closely behind. Mikey watched as his brother was lead away by the middle aged woman, her arm wrapped around his shoulder in case he collapsed.

Gerard was lying down in the nurses office still shaken by what had happened but feeling much more relaxed. He closed his eyes; the bright light that was bouncing of the white walls was blinding him. But he was soon forced to open them and sit up as he heard his name being said. After this he had a long and extensive conversation with the school guidance counsellor where he would lie and say he had no idea why it had happened and then he would be told that he could trust her because she was a professional and then this would repeat. She finally gave up, telling him that she would have to inform his mother. 'Great one more thing for her to worry about' he thought bitterly but he was glad he had refused to tell her the truth or else his mother would probably have had a heart attack from the stress that he was giving her. He looked at the clock. It said 12:00pm, had he really been in the nurse's office that long?

He decided that now would be a good time to go to physics, he didn't like it because let's face it; he couldn't work out the difference between nuclear energy and chemical energy. All he knew is that they were energy and that they existed.

Frank and Bob were standing behind the science block smoking while they waited for Ray.

"Hey Frank did you see what happened to fag boy this morning, he started to shake then breath funny before he was taken to the nurses office. What's wrong with him? I mean he went super, super pale and you could see his make up running down his cheeks. I can't believe he wears make-up" bob snorted.

"Really that's what you took from that, not that he was like dying but the fact that he wears make up? Seriously you didn't even notice that before?" Frank had to admit that he was shocked Bob hadn't noticed the black outlines around Gerard's big hazel eyes.

"Well I don't look at his face that much and yer" bob trailed off. There was an awkward moment of silence before Bob spoke out again.

"What type of makeup d'you suppose he uses?" Bob asked.

"Firstly why the fuck would you want to know that? Secondly how the fuck should I know what type he uses?" Frank was seriously confused by Bob's question.

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT! I mean like is it lip stick or that shit that make's girls eye lids go different colours?" Bob corrected himself.

"I think it's just that black stuff that you out line your eyes with, y'know the pencil stuff" Frank answered back.

"Why does he wear it?" Bob was just full of questions today.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes putting it on, or maybe he thinks he looks better with it." Frank suggested.

"Oh" was all bob could say before turning to see Ray walking up to meet them. The bell rang meaning that Frank and Ray had to go to physics and Bob, who was supposed to go to chemistry decided to go home.

When the two arrived at physics they saw Gerard sitting in his corner seat looking down at his book, signature lollipop in mouth. They both decided it was best not to say anything to him after this morning's incident. They didn't want to provoke him because now every teacher in the school would be looking out for him. They sat down at their desks waiting for the teacher to hurry up and finish the lesson. Frank may be good at physics but certainly didn't enjoy it. The teacher started to talk about some sort of project they would be doing in threes. Everyone in the class moaned at this, the teacher never let anyone chose their partner, no their partner was chosen at random from a pot full of multi colour lollipop sticks. Knowing Frank's luck he would be with the loud annoying brat and the boy who sticks two pencils up his nose and try's to write only to get a nose bleed. 'He try's this every lesson and he gets the same outcome, why won't he learn?' Frank found himself getting rather irritated by the weird pencil loving boy. The teacher began to pull out names,

"Frank Iero, Ray Toro and…" Frank was mentally cheering at the fact that he had Ray because even if they got pencil boy they could talk to each other "... oh look, the only person left, Gerard way." The teacher was smirking, this had to be a joke, there was no way he was paired up with that fag.

He looked at Ray who had the same expression he did, then he looked at Gerard who was frozen with shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

After Gerard had gotten over the initial shock of being in their group he messily gathered up his things and moved over to their designated desk. He didn't put his things down, too scared to; Frank rolled his eyes, grabbed his things from his arms and dumped them on the desk. At this point Gerard had no idea whether he was supposed to sit down or stay out of their way. Frank sighed and pointed to the empty chair.

"Sit down fag" he muttered.

"Oh sorry" he whispered quickly. Gerard sat down delicately, feeling very tense about being sat next to Frank and Ray. Frank also felt tense, he'd had another one of 'those' dreams again, and he felt his face flush. Ray noticed this.

"Hey fag boy, move further away, you've given Frank fag germs. His straight body can't cope, you made him ill" Ray sneered. Frank frowned at this; it wasn't really fair to Gerard. It's not like he asked to be in their group and all he'd done was sit down.

"Come on Ray if you leave him alone we can get this over with. What are we doing anyways?" Frank asked.

"I don't know" Ray snapped back annoyed that Frank had sort of stood up for Gerard. They both looked at Gerard who was looking down at his hands that were sat in his lap.

"Oi! Fag what we doing?" Ray asked.

"I t-t-think tha-that w-were d-d-doing t-this" he stuttered out as he gave them a sheet of yellow paper. On the top of the paper it said 'information about a scientist' Frank groaned 'what a waste of time' he thought. The more he read on the more of it waste of time it seemed to be. They had to gather information about them and whatever they invented before making a presentation about them, so that meant a power point and a diagram in ether a poster or a model.

"What bullshit like we have time to do that." Ray sounded really pissed right now. Frank watched as Gerard sunk back further into the seat, scared that he might end up as some sort of punching bag for Ray's anger. Although Frank knew there was nothing to worry about, now if it were Bob then he would probably have hidden under the table.

"What scientist are we doing?" Frank asked trying to distract Ray from the pencil he was trying to break. Over the fifteen minutes left of that lesson it was spent in almost complete silence for the three boys except from the occasional turn of a page from a book. During this time Frank noted that Ray needed a hair cut as his hair continually was brushing into Gerard's face before knocking a clamp stand onto the floor. Gerard and Frank both bent down to pick it up and ended simultaneously grabbing the stand, their hand's touching slightly. They both looked up feeling embarrassed by the cliché; both their hands were quickly whipped away. They were both blushing furiously looking into each other's eyes. Frank was pretending not to have noticed the shock of electricity that passed through him when they touched. They heard Nancy's group whispering and they looked over to see them looking at them with disgust.

"Is that who he left me for?" Nancy spat out at her friends. Frank glared at Gerard who had a completely innocent yet confused look on his face. Frank was shocked that he thought that it was rather cute.

After the lesson had ended Gerard had found himself pushed into lockers by every girl in class with a chorus of name calling, they were all upset by the fact that the most popular guy in school might be gay. Once he had left the school building he saw Mikey waiting outside at the entrance.

"What happened to you?" Mikey asked, pulling a pencil sharpening out of his older brother's hair.

"Nothing, just a mishap in physics" Gerard answered.

"What happened?" Mikey pried.

"I got put in a group with Ray Toro and Frank Iero, Ray was horrible he referred to me as fag or fag boy the entire time. Also, I think his afro was trying to eat me, it kept trying to pull me in." Gerard looked around them. They were far away from school or anyone they knew "and you know how I feel about Frank" he whispered looking down.

"Hey don't worry about it" Mikey soothed, rubbing Gerard's back in a friendly gesture. Mikey hated not being able to help Gerard; he really wanted to talk to his mother about it. She always knew what to do but if he told Gerard would kill him. He was torn, he knew that he had to do what was right for Gerard but he didn't know the answer to that. Everything was telling him to go to his mother but he couldn't betray Gerard like that he just couldn't. He looked at his brother and frowned, he didn't understand why Gerard liked Frank if anything Frank didn't deserve Gerard's love. Although not many people did, they always betrayed him in some way or another. Mikey felt as if sometimes, just sometimes, Gerard was too good for this world, before dismissing the idea as stupid. He felt as if he was betraying her.

"Mikey you okay, you kinda blacked out there?" Gerard asked, curiosity sketched into his pale face.

"Yer I'm good" Mikey replied half heartedly.

"If you're sure" Gerard wasn't convinced by this but he knew if it were him he wouldn't want to be bugged.

"I'm sure" Mikey replied. The rest of the walk home was in silence. Their mother opened the door before they had walked up to the house. The first thing she said was

"Gerard can you come into the kitchen for minute, Mikey can you go to your room till I say otherwise" her voice wasn't' firm but it wasn't gentle, like she was tying command and care at the same time. Gerard followed her into the kitchen.

"Sit" she motioned him to a chair, he sat down just before she did the same. They both faced opposite each other for a moment before his mother began

"Gerard, one of your teachers called, they said that you had a panic attack and you wouldn't say why. Would you tell me why?" she'd gotten straight to the point, no questions about the whole thing just straight to what she wanted. Gerard thought about what she had asked, he felt as if it could go two ways, one where she would make it better and the other well he didn't know exactly where it could go but it wasn't good. He decided to tell her, he told her everything about his feelings for Frank about how he was treated at school and about how much he was hurting inside.

After he had finished his heard his mother sigh, he couldn't see her face as he refused to look at her.

"Baby, look at me" she said gently. He did but he wouldn't make eye contact. She got up from her seat and walked round the counter before wrapping her arms around her son. He was tense at first before he returned the hug.

"What should I do?" he said so quietly it was barely audible, but his mother heard it.

"I don't know honey I wish I did but I don't, I guess what's best is to just let what's gonna happen, happen. We can't change what's going to happen we just have to accept it." She signified that she had finished by kissing her son's forehead. After this Gerard went down to his room and lay down on his bed feeling truly at peace. After around 10 minutes Mikey came and knocked on the door. For the first time in what seemed like forever Gerard let Mikey in, no questions, no yelling just a peaceful 'enter'.

"I'm glad you told her, I was close to doing it myself." His little brother admitted.

"I'm glad I told her too." He paused "you have very good hearing, like a bat. I would never have heard from upstairs."

"Actually I was listening in from behind the door until you hugged; I knew I wouldn't learn anything interesting from that. Very cute though." Mikey said in a rather thoughtful tone. Gerard just rolled his eyes before closing them, giving Mikey the sign that it was best if he left.

Frank was sitting on his bed drawing on his hands and pretending to listen to Ray rant about how they were all going to die from fag germs. Frank decided to interject.

"You don't believe being gay's actually a disease do you?" Frank asked casually.

"Well come on. It must be. Its unnatural they can't have kids so why not?"

"Do you have sex so you can have kids?" Frank pointed out the flaw in Ray's theory.

"Well no but… oh FUCK OFF" Ray yelled, unhappy that he had been proved wrong.

"Anyway, it seems that he's converted you, seeing as you're defending him" Ray replied.

"I'm not defending him I just think that you should get your facts right before you assume things about them." Frank glared towards him wondering why he cared so much about Gerard.

There was an awkward silence between them before Ray continued on his rant.

The next day Gerard felt more relaxed about going to school, still a little uneasy about physics but he felt as if he did their fair share of work without talking then he should do just fine.

That day Gerard found he was being ignored even more than before. There were barely any comments from Ray or Frank; this unnerved him a great deal. Frank found that he had even more attention from the female population than before. Some sort of plan to stop Frank from jumping over the line, from liking girls to liking boys.

Their physics class could have gone better. Ray spent his whole time deliberately trying to make Gerard cry. Kicking him under the table, calling him names when he "coughed" and just generally being a dick head. Gerard felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up Ray!" Frank snapped at the afro headed jerk "how's he going to do any work if all he can think about his your fucking abuse, now I don't know about you but I want to pass this."After that there was silence. Gerard felt Frank's leg brush against his, he felt himself getting flustered so he looked down into his book to try and hide his face. He didn't notice that Frank was blushing too, though not at the fact that there legs had touched. It was because he'd seen that expression on Gerard before, the same expression he had worn the day he'd given him his scarf. Frank still didn't remember this all he knew if that he'd seen a much younger Gerard act exactly the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Frank shook the feeling off pretending that he didn't feel the way he did when he looked into the others eyes. The fuzzy, hyper, happy-go-lucky feeling. Frank sighed; this was going to be a long day.

When the day had ended Frank started to walk home when a tuft of Ray's magic afro caught his sight. He looked over to see Ray looking in the direction of a group of cheerleaders and the two way brothers.

"Hey Ray" he said in his normal tone. But suspiciously Ray jumped; Frank knew what that meant.

"Who's it this time?" Frank asked.

"Who's what?" Ray retorted.

"Who are you checking out?" Frank said it as if it was obvious.

"Just some cheerleader." Ray's voice was calm but it was a lie. Frank had known him long enough to know that.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Frank decided it was best to pretend that he hadn't picked up on Rays lie, he didn't notice both Way brothers looking at him one glaring and the other blushing so much that he might faint.

When Frank was about half way home he felt his phone vibrate, it was a text from Ray. It read:

"Hey herd a rumour bout u n fag boy." Frank frowned at this and texted back:

"What rumour?"

"You're getting sucked off by Gerard gay." Frank was pissed. 'All because he was working in a group with him and now he was supposedly fucking the king of fags himself.' He thought glaring at the pavement. When he got home he slammed the door so hard that the window that was just above the letter box cracked but Frank didn't give a shit; he was going to get Gerard for what he did. Even though Gerard had done nothing wrong.

The next day Gerard was feeling very nervous, he didn't know why but he did. When they had reached the school entrance Gerard froze for a second before shaking his head and continuing on his way. The first thing he saw was Suzan Brenner who was taking pictures with her new phone, this wasn't unusual; she lived on her phone, well she spent most of her time on face book but her phone gave her easy access.

Ray and Frank were walking to the next class when Ray caught sight of Gerard a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Hey Frank, go say hi to your boyfriend" he teased looking over at Gerard who was taking a red lollipop out of a wrapper before putting it in his mouth. Frank got really pissed off at what Ray had said. He had been receiving texts from him and Bob almost all night about how he shouldn't be at home but he should be pleasing his boyfriend instead. Frank growled before he stormed over to Gerard and pushed him against the lockers pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and tossing it across the floor. He didn't notice glowing light on Suzan's phone and he didn't notice Ray sneaking up behind him until it was too late. Just after throwing Gerard's lollipop across the corridor Ray shoved Frank pushing him forward so their foreheads were touching, their eyes wide open and their lips touching after a shock filled moment they both realised that they were kissing. They both pulled away. Gerard felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes even though he had just kissed Frank he had wanted it be special not a practical joke that had gone wrong. He looked around his eyes slightly blurry. He saw that Frank looked like he was about to punch Ray who was laughing with Bob. Every student had stopped to stare and several teacher's where also watching including Mr Peterson who was looking confused, disapproving and pleased at the same time. He then looked over to Suzan who had caught the whole thing on her phone. He felt extremely embarrassed. After a while of just silence it was Mr. Peterson who spoke up.

"Right, I think that after that very passionate display of affection we should all be getting to class, and I want to see you to in my room." He gestured towards Gerard and Frank. They both walked in silence towards his room. Gerard was shaking; he'd never been called into a teacher's room before.

"Okay boys take a seat" he motioned toward two desks, they both sat down in silence as he pulled a chair out from the row in front of them and sat with his legs around the back rest of the chair in the awkward way many teachers do.

"Now Boy's, particularly you Mr Iero" at the mention of his name Frank looked up "I know your hormones are a little bit crazy but that doesn't mean that you can have such a passionate make out session in the corridor, you know school rules."

"But-"Frank was cut off.

"I know it seems unfair but it's the school rules, I'm sorry" Mr Peterson looked at Gerard "well Mr. way anything to say?" Gerard was in too much shock to say anything.

When they were finally allowed to leave Gerard was in shock and panic. He lent up against the wall just next to the door of Mr. Petersons room taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. That had to be the most embarrassing experience of his life, loads of people saw and those who didn't would have seen it on Suzan's face book page by the end of next period. He had to get out of there. He ran down the empty corridor until he reached the front entrance pushing it open. He ran until he was out of sight before he began to walk home, he didn't really want to face his mother but he felt that he needed to get to her as soon as possible.

When he arrived home his mother rushed to the door ready to yell at why he'd left school so early before she looked at his tear stained face. She brought him into the living room where he told her everything before she pulled him into a hug and let him cry into her. When Gerard's Father returned home he told Gerard that boys shouldn't cry, before his mother told him he could because he'd been hurt. After Gerard had fallen asleep she slowly lowered him down before following her husband into the kitchen to explain what happened.

Frank was curious about what had happened to Ray. He'd left after his little chat with Mr Peterson and was now waiting in the park for Ray. He walked up to the school to see a sight that he found rather shocking to say the least. Ray was checking out Gerard Ways younger brother his eyes staring towards his crotch and ass. He walked up behind Ray and tapped his shoulder making Ray jump round to face a smirking Frank.

"So your totally straight are you?" Frank made no effort to hide his amusement.

"Don't tell anyone!" Ray almost yelled.

"Hey. I won't, I promise" Frank smirked again before walking off.

When Mikey arrived home he saw his older brother curled up on the couch asleep, his eyeliner had dried down his cheeks.

He smiled slightly at his brother thinking about how cute he looked, before he went to his room to think about why Ray Toro had been watching him with that funny look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.

When Gerard woke up he saw that his dad was watching some news report on the economical whatever. He closed his eyes again having no intentions of getting up, but unfortunately he father had noticed he was awake.

"Oi' Gerard go get me a drink will ya". His father watched as he slowly slid of the couch he had been lying on, onto the floor before standing up and walking to the kitchen shuffling his feet the whole way. He soon returned to the living room with a beer which he handed to his father before sitting back down on the couch. Feeling too awake to go back to sleep he picked up a book, tucked his legs under himself and began to read as well as he could in the dark room, the only light coming from the TV. Soon enough he found himself collecting more alcoholic products from the kitchen. He glanced at the clock 10:30, he decided it would be best to stay awake a while longer as he had slept most of the day. He wondered back into the room and curled up into the nest he had made with the pillows. After only a few minutes his father decided to speak up.

"Y-y-you Knnow tha' yoou made me a laughin s-s-stock tooo al' mine f-friends" Gerard's father slurred making his son look up at him.

"And" his father continued "it all cos you're a faaaag." He then began laughing at this.

"I alllways toook da pisss out of em and now you're one of em'" he looked down "how dose dat even work?" he mumbled to himself. Gerard decided to ignore this comment and go to his room. He'd been in this position before and it was the best way to deal with it. Before he could leave the room his father grabbed his arm and spun him back round.

"Yooour such a disapoinmen'" after he said this he let his son go who ran to his bedroom. Gerard felt hurt, very hurt indeed but he refused to cry, he'd done enough of that this week. He removed his clothes except for his boxers before slipping under the covers and snuggling into the pillow like you would a teddy bear. It was times like this that Gerard wished he was allowed to keep his teddy bear instead of it being taken away when he was seven because boys shouldn't have teddy bears. He felt hurt that his dad felt like that but he also felt angry because of that fact that he couldn't help that he was gay. Sometimes he wished he wasn't gay, he wouldn't get beaten up and he wouldn't be the disappointment of the family. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Gerard knew he couldn't go to school, he couldn't face all those people, he felt sick just thinking about it. He wasn't allowed to stay home but he couldn't go to school so he decided to just stay in the park and draw till the end of the school day. So that's where he was now sitting under a tree watching the people go by while sketching the trees. When it was time for him to return home he picked up his bag before making his way back to the entrance of the park. After walking for about five minutes he ended up walking into someone that someone happened to be Frank's mother. Their bags both fallen on the floor, the contents spread across the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry" she was very apologetic about it and helped Gerard pick up his things.

"You're Donnas' son, aren't you? I haven't seen you since you were what, five maybe six. Oh but you probably don't remember me, I'm Frank's mother" she smiled at him Gerard wasn't sure about what he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you but my mother speaks about you a lot" he lied, his mother had never mentioned her before in his life but he didn't want to be rude.

"Oh nothing bad I hope." She joked.

"Of course not" Gerard replied.  
After a short conversation Gerard made his way home.  
Frank, like Gerard had not gone to school that day, he'd gone into town to try and prove just how straight he was. It didn't work. He talked to eight different girls, kissed six of them and all he could think of was Gerard. It was all giving him a headache, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't have to worry about school as it was Friday. He could just sleep for the whole weekend and hopefully the whole Gerard thing would have died down a little, he didn't want to go and face his whole school but if he didn't then they would and think there was something going on. He knew there was no chance of Gerard going to school and if neither of them showed then more rumours would spread. When he arrived home he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee but his mother stopped him.

"You'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?" he asked, but he really didn't care.

"Donnas' boy, Gerard. Do you remember when he gave you his scarf, the black and grey one? That's one of the cutest memories I have of you" she smiled before adding

"look I found It the other day" she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the scarf.

"It's such a shame that you don't get on, he's such a sweet boy. I'm sure you'd get on exceptionally." She smiled watching her son hold the scarf in his hand, looking at it curiously he remembered some of it but not all he remembered how cute Gerard had looked with his little nose all red, it was so cute. Frank felt guilty about how he'd teased Gerard because he was gay only to find out that he himself was at least bi but now he also discovered that Gerard had also given him his scarf as well. He sighed, thanked his mother and went upstairs to his room.

When Gerard got home and looked at the clock he discovered that he was two hours late.  
He looked at his watch finding that it had stopped a little before he had to start on his way home. 'Why do I still have this shitty watch?' His mother came rushing in pulled his bag and jacket off his shoulders and pushed him into the living room where three strange men in suits turned to look at him.

"Gerard where were you?" straight away Gerard knew his dad was pissed; he was just trying not to show it.

"I went to the park to sketch and I guess that I just lost track of time." His dad seemed to accept the lie and began introduce the men as work colleges. He didn't like having to sit in the corner on display like a doll. He also didn't like the fact that his dads colleges could be heard whispering about his sexuality to each other and not very quietly ether. When he was faced with talking to them often there first question would be about his sexuality. He felt very uncomfortable especially after his dad invited them and their families for dinner instead of just a quick visit which was the original intention.

He heard the door bell ring; it was their families no doubt. He was not looking forward to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

They all sat down around the dinner table in silence. Gerard fiddled with his sleeves, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Throughout the evening he was pretty much ignored until one of the wives of his father's colleague asked him whether he had a girlfriend or not. He really didn't want to say he was gay but if he didn't he might get his father's hopes up.

"I-I err a-a" he stuttered out, he could feel himself blushing as everyone was looking at him. He knew he was Fucked by the look his dad was giving him.

"Don't worry son I didn't have a girlfriend at your age, you'll get a girl soon I'm sure" one of his dad's colleges said patting him on the back.

"Not likely" his dad muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" a middle aged woman asked curiously.

"I mean he's a fag" he turned to look at his son "aren't you Gerard?" Gerard stayed silent unsure of what he was supposed to say "aren't you Gerard?" his voice was much harsher than before Gerard really didn't know what to do. So he did what any sensible person would do in this situation. Run away. He jumped up from his chair and dashed out the front door grabbing his sketch book from the side as he did so.

Frank had finished staring at the scarf, trying to piece together the memories of his early childhood. He stood up and walked towards the door. He decided that he would just go the same way he would as if he were going to Rays, as Ray and Gerard only lived a street away, just in case he ran into anyone he knew. When he had arrived he knocked on the door and waited a moment before a middle aged man answered the door.

"Hi, this is the Way residents isn't it?" Frank was a little unsure as he'd only ever seen Gerard leave or enter his house once or twice.

"Yes" the man answered suspiciously.

"Okay, I was just wondering if Gerard was in." Frank was a little confused by the man's aggressive behaviour towards him.

"No he went out. What do you want?" Frank noted that the man was being very hostile.

"I just wanted to give him his scarf back." He replied truthfully feeling a little pissed that this man was being so aggressive towards him.

"Oh… well go away he isn't here." He then slammed the door in Frank's face. Frank began to walk home wondering why exactly he felt the need to give it back to Gerard. He suddenly bumped into someone knocking their book from their hands. It had dropped so one of its pages were open. It was a picture of a tree; just a tree nothing more but in Frank eyes it was beautiful. He picked it up and looked at it examining it closely. He looked up to see Gerard staring at him with big hazel eyes, looking at him in shocked, slightly worried expression. He handed him the sketch pad back uttered a quick sorry before moving on, he had decided not to give Gerard back the scarf he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

When Gerard got home the first thing he was greeted by the noise of the guests talking. It was obvious that he had made the whole situation more uncomfortable for them than he intended; the conversations were much more dotted and you could tell they were tense. This made Gerard wish that he'd stayed in the park a little longer until he remembered that he had been scared off by a drunken hobo who started to talk to him about how god hated everyone and that if Gerard came with him he would be saved. His dad entered the hall in which he was standing, a furious look on his face.

"So Gerard, one of your friends came over to give you a scarf back. Short guy, brown hair and piercings, ring any bells?" Gerard automatically knew who he was talking about.

"Gerard, who is he?" he father repeated when Gerard didn't answer.

"Frank Iero he's… just someone from school" Gerard Felt himself blush just from saying his name and he could tell from his dads face he had picked up on this as well.

"So he's no one special." His dad tried to convince him to speak.

"No" Gerard's was very timid in his reply causing more suspicion.

"Are you sure? I was just wondering why he had some of your clothing" Gerard knew there exactly what his dad was getting at.

"Dad please-"he began.

"I saw the video" he said abruptly.

"W-what?" Gerard stuttered out nervously.

"Mikey showed it to me; you lied to your mother saying it was an accident. It wasn't and you know it" his tone was becoming louder by the second.

"He didn't mean to kiss me. It was a accident I swear." Gerard was close to tears as he saw his father's mood change drastically.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. This was followed by a smacking sound as his fist hit his sons face. He stared at his fist for a while before he moved towards his son who was lying on the floor holding his cheek. Gerard moved back in fear until he was stopped by the wall.

"I'm so, so sorry Gerard I'm sorry" he was almost in tears by the end of it. He couldn't believe he'd actually hit his own son. He turned round to see the guests all staring at Gerard. They had all heard the screaming. He turned back to look at his son. He saw that he was trembling and tears from the shock were running down his now bruising cheek.

"I'm so sorry" he repeated reaching out to touch Gerard only to have him push his hand away making the sound of a discomfort as he did so. He soon got up and walked over to the door, got his coat and just walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The next day Gerard finally decided it was best if he went to school and just get it over with, he was so glad that his mother had missed the call from the school. When he arrived he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He soon realised that he was the main topic of conversation. The conversations were divided into two. One being about his "kiss" with Frank, the other being about the large purple fist shaped burse that had formed on his cheek right next to his eye. He sighed and kept his head; down he knew that Frank probably wouldn't be at school that day, it didn't matter they weren't even friends. For once his mind was fully focused on his dad. He never came home the night before but he didn't know whether he wanted him to or not. He felt sick just thinking of what happened last night; he was still trying to get over the initial shock of his own dad hitting him. He felt tears start to form in his eyes at the memories; he'd never been so scared before, he wiped them away as quickly as possible.

He soon found that every teacher in the school had been looking at him when they thought he wasn't looking mostly but with pity and occasionally with surprise. He was even sent to the school guidance counsellor by one teacher who seemed particularly concerned saying he should say if he was being bullied. But he didn't say anything he just sat there in front of her desk in silence while she tried to use psychology that never works on anyone. Gerard was hassled in corridors by everyone for "kissing" Frank. He didn't care; he couldn't stop thinking about last night after his dad had left. His mother helped him into the living room as he was shaking too much to stand on his own before she rushed into the kitchen to get an ice pack to help with the swelling as Mikey shooed the worried and curious guests out of the house. He still couldn't get his head around what had happened.

Frank was sitting down on his bed as his mom had gone to work that day and after thinking through what he wanted he decided that he wanted Gerard.

The next day Frank decided to show although he didn't get as much attention as Gerard did but still he got his fair share. He didn't notice this though; he'd made it his goal to get Gerard as his…bitch. In their physics lesson they were allowed to do research in the school library which Ray and Frank accepted immediately seeing as it meant no teacher to watch them, and no other pupils to get them in trouble if they messed about. So while they were supposed to be studying Ray was texting and Frank was planning how he was going to get Gerard to be his. Gerard was the only one who was doing any work and while he was doing so Frank got an idea. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and went over to Gerard who was putting a book away on the top shelf making his shirt pull up exposing his pale back. Frank watched as he tried to balance on the tips of his toes. If Frank were taller then he would have probably put the book on the shelf for Gerard but he was too short for that so instead he wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist. He felt the other tense at the unusual feeling and he watched Gerard put his book back before lowering himself back onto the floor. He turned to Frank, looking shocked and confused but before Gerard could say anything Frank decided to interrupt.

"You're welcome honey" he winked before slapping Gerard's ass and walking away leaving Gerard hurt and confused.  
Ray had seen Frank's little display and was shocked to say the least. He knew that Frank wasn't just joking around because if he was then it would have been more obvious that it was some cruel joke, a joke that regrettably Ray knew he would have found funny a few months ago. He looked over at Mikey who was fiddling with his glasses; he didn't know why he like him he just did.

Gerard pulled his books out of his locker before dropping them as he felt someone wrap their arms around his slender waist. He turned round to see Frank smirking at him; he felt his stomach drop with nerves.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you it's just because you're so cute when you blush" he said kissing Gerard's cheek. Mikey looked over at his brother and he didn't like what he saw. He knew how Gerard felt about Frank but he didn't like the idea of Frank dating his brother. He'd probably just break his heart like he did with his girlfriends. He knew that Gerard was a virgin seeing as he had only just had his first kiss a few days ago. He also knew that Frank would want Gerard to do …things and if Frank broke up with him it would probably kill his brother. He knew something had to be done.

When Gerard got home he saw his dad's car he'd come back. Gerard felt as if his heart would explode; he opened the door shakily and went into the kitchen where he saw his dad was sitting waiting for him.

"Sit Gerard" was all he said, refusing to make eye contact with his son as he motioned to the seat opposite him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Look Gerard, I'm sorry" his dad began; after a long silence neither of them knew what to say.

"I don't know what to say" Gerard was being honest. He really didn't know what to say; his dad had punched him for no reason and now he wanted his forgiveness. He wished he could just be happy with an apology but he couldn't. He didn't feel safe being anywhere near him.

Seeing his son's tenseness he decided to speak up.

"Look Gerard, I get that your upset. I just want us to be able to go back to before you were…. you know…." he trailed off.

"Before I knew I was gay" Gerard snapped; pissed off at his dad's choice of words.

"No that's not what I meant. I want to get to know you please Gerard I'm your dad just talk to me" his father pleaded. When Gerard stayed silent he tried again.

"Gerard, at least tell me about your day" he pleaded again. This suggestion made Gerard smirk; he knew how much of a homophobe his dad really was. He could still remember the way his dad would get pissed if they showed a gay couple on the TV. He also knew that his dad probably wouldn't try anything so soon after what happened. Now he had two options; keeping the ass slapping incident to himself or tell his dad all about it. He decided that he would just tell his dad when the time came and not to rush it seeing as if he told him too soon he might just give his dad a heart attack or just get punched again. Probably best to keep it a secret.

"Nothing much happened" he said looking at the table.

"Oh?" Gerard knew his dad could tell he was lying but he didn't want to lose his son's trust by accusing him of lying.

"Can I go now? I have some homework to do." This was again a lie. Gerard had done all his homework in his lunch time like always.

"Okay" his father replied; he again pretended that he believed what Gerard was saying. Gerard hurried out of the room.

Frank lay on his bed, music blaring out of the speakers. He was still wondering why Gerard had a huge purple bruise on his cheek. He could tell that Gerard had tried to cover it with some form of make-up but the bruise was too dark to cover. He also wanted to know what was going on in Gerard's brother head. He remembered the glare he gotten when he'd kissed Gerard's cheek. Okay so he could understand that he might be a little over protective of his brother especially with his reputation. It probably didn't help that he was just going to think that all he wanted was a fuck and nothing more. But that was untrue, he'd been thinking for a few months about a proper relationship and now he'd found what he wanted he wasn't going to let his chances be ruined by someone younger; although even Frank had to admit that Mikey was a little bit scary. With his scowl and constant eagle eye's that watched you constantly, Mikey always seemed to have a face of knowledge and Frank knew how dangerous that could be.

The next day at school Frank was walking down the corridor by himself, seeing as he'd arrived late he was pretty much alone. That was until he was shoved into a locker by a very pissed Mikey.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY BROTHER" he growled out anger, very visible in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Frank yelled out in surprise.

"YOU HEARD ME. LEAVE HIM ALONE. HE DOSNT NEED YOU FUCKING WITH IS BRAIN" Mikey was getting angrier by the second as he tightened his grip on Frank.

"Look I'm sorry for whatever I've done but I'm not trying to hurt him I promise" frank was as calm as was possible for someone who was beginning to suffocate.

"Just don't hurt him. You'll regret it if you do, I'll make sure of that" and with that Mikey let go and walked off leaving Frank to catch his breath.

On Mikey's way to his class he ran into Ray who wouldn't stop blushing making, Mikey giggle very uncharacteristically and in turn making Ray blush so much that there was a very high chance he might pass out. Mikey said his goodbye's before the situation became any more awkward than it already was. He looked back to see Bob hitting Ray over the head for some reason; probably something to do with the conversation he had just had with Ray.

Gerard and Mikey's walk home was silent at the beginning until Mikey became sick of the silence.

"How was your talk with dad yesterday?" he tried to sound as if he wasn't desperate to find out.

"Better than expected. I didn't run away but we didn't say much to each other. The whole thing was like there was a brick wall was stopping me from acting normal. I think he regrets what he did but that might be because he hit me in front of his friends" Gerard sighed, he wished he could just be normal then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"He dose regret it and it's not just because he hurt you in front of his friends; he hates himself for hurting you." Mikey knew his dad was tearing himself apart because of that one incident. Mikey felt guilty because part of him believed that he deserved it.  
He looked over at his brother before his eyes moved straight towards the purple bruise; he wished he could do something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Gerard was a little worried at how the next Physics lesson was going to turn out but he was more worried about biology. He had never liked blood; it had always freaked him out. He also hated seeing organs; they made him want to physically vomit and today they were going to have to watch the teacher slice up some poor undeserving sheep's heart and lungs. So Gerard decided to do something he normally wouldn't, he decided to skip class. It was the only way he could avoid having anything to do with some animal's organs. He wondered down towards back of the English department, it was the only place you could get some piece and quite away from reality seeing as it had the least windows and the most corners to hide behind. As well as some small areas of it being technically just off school property so smokers were able to smoke without getting detention for breaking school rules. So Gerard sat down on a small grassy patch and began to sketch to his heart's content.

Frank like Gerard wasn't a big fan of seeing animal innards' on a table and like Gerard he had decided to skip. He walked round the back of the English department and was almost shocked to see Gerard sitting on a small patch of grass in the sun with his sketch book in hand. Frank decided that it was the perfect opportunity to try and convert Gerard to his way of thinking meaning turning him into Frank's bitch of sorts. Okay, so maybe he'd been a little too straight forwards but it was Gerard's fault for being so utterly fuck-able. This time he was going to try a new approach; this was plan B but it had always worked on all the girls he'd dated in the past. Just pretend to be all apologetic and sweet, maybe use some awful pick up lines and they would say he was cute and hey presto he got a new girlfriend. He wondered over to Gerard who still hadn't noticed that he was there. He lightly tapped his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Oh" was all Gerard could say.

"Hey Gerard" Frank said in a extremely relaxed tone which sounded oddly sexy coming from him and in turn it made Gerard melt.

"H-hi" he stuttered mentally hitting his forehead for sounding like a complete retard. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Frank sat down next to him. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Gerard, I'm sorry for practically molesting you the other day" Frank lied. He definitely didn't regret slapping his nice firm ass. It gave him a nice little incentive to win Gerard… and his ass.

"Oh it's okay" Gerard said quietly again mentally hitting himself for acting like a complete weirdo.

"You're so cute" Frank teased leaning over and stroking his cheek.

"I am?" Gerard was a little shocked. He'd always thought he was ugly, definitely not cute.

"No, in fact your better. You're fucking gorgeous" Frank was telling the truth. He really did believe that Gerard was fucking gorgeous.

"Oh" Gerard was a little shocked to say the least. He'd never been called fucking gorgeous before.

"Anyways, nice talking to you honey" and with that Frank got up kissed Gerard's cheek and left leaving the raven haired boy very confused. Bob walked past, gave Gerard an odd look, shook the ash off the end of his cigarette and walked after Frank speeding up his pace to try and catch up.

"What the Fuck was that?" Bob practically yelled in Frank's direction once they were out of sight of Gerard.

"It's called flirting Bob" Frank said casually as they walked back towards the school  
entrance.

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW IS WHY WITH ANOTHER BOY?" Bob shrieked.

"Because I find said boy sexy" Frank said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world; well to him it was.

"I'm not even going to bother" Bob gave up even trying. He knew that if he dug any deeper then he'd probably find something he never wanted too and end up wishing he could brain wash himself into forgetting it. He looked over to see Mikey Way Glaring in their direction; he looked over at Frank who looked a bit uncomfortable. It took Bob a moment before he worked out that it had to be something to do with Gerard. He shook his head; he couldn't believe that someone like Gerard was able to turn his friend's life upside down. It didn't help that Ray was so completely in love with Gerard's brother that he had started to follow Mikey like a puppy. Bob frowned; had he just compared Ray with a puppy? He shook his head feeling like a weirdo for thinking like that. Ray looked nothing like a puppy; more like a tree or a piece of broccoli, not a puppy. Bob smiled to himself feeling proud that he had worked out that Ray looked like certain types of vegetation before realising that this was again weird.

At this time Ray was in the bathroom trying to untangle a pencil from his hair when he suddenly found himself having to consider using scissors. The door slammed open and Ray turned quickly to see Mikey standing in the door way.

"Let me help you" his voice was quiet. He moved over to Ray and placed his fingers delicately around the Pencil. He moved his face closer to Rays so that they were both looking into each other's eyes. Slowly Mikey began to gently move both arms around Ray's neck and placed both hands on the pencil.

He began to gently untangle the Pencil from his hair as he did so there faces began to move closer together and before they knew it they were kissing gently and as they pulled apart Mikey pulled the pencil from Ray's hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

When Gerard next saw his brother he noticed that he was positively glowing with happiness; this scared Gerard a little.

"Hey Mikes, you okay?" Gerard asked gently.

"Yes, of course I am. I'm better than okay; I'm fucking fantastic bitch!" Mikey yelled his eyes going wide in excitement.

"Ok-ay" was all his older brother could say.

"Well don't you want to know why I'm so mother fucking fantastic?" Mikey obviously wanted to share his news.

"Fine" Gerard really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I'll tell you when we get home" Mikey squealed a little before running ahead of a very shocked Gerard. After Gerard had gotten over the initial shock of his brother squealing he followed slowly after his brother; too lazy to try and run. When he finally arrived home Mikey grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom.

"I kissed ray" Mikey blurted out as soon as the door had slammed shut.

"Oh" Gerard let it sink in "OH! Um okay. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Gerard yelled.

"Hey don't yell and I did it because it was one of those spur of the moment things much like your first kiss with Frank" Mikey teased.

"That was different he didn't mean to kiss me so-so fuck you!" Gerard had lost his train of thought thinking about their first kiss.

"Yer, sure" Mikey teased after he saw the blush on Gerard's face.

"Shut up Mikey" he joked.

"You love me really" Mikey said

"Yes I love you really" Gerard replied pretending to sound exhausted by their conversation.

"Not as much as you love Frank!" Mikey teased before jumping on Gerard hugging him tightly.

"I'm going now because your weird; bye" and with that Gerard ran down stairs to his own room to be left with his thoughts.

Frank paced back and forth in his bedroom trying to think of the best way to get Gerard to become his bitch. First things first stop calling him his bitch. Secondly well that was the hard part how to seduce a boy. He didn't want to treat Gerard like a girl but he only knew how to seduce girls. He could buy him stuff? Wright him a song on his Guitar? What the fuck should he do? In the end Frank ended up getting a headache and had to go down stairs to get a cup of coffee.

School the next day started out as normal. Gerard wondered down the corridor to his locker; cup of coffee in hand. That was until he was stopped by a pissed looking Nancy.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FRANK!" She screamed her face turning red from tears and rage.

"But i-"Gerard never got a chance to explain before she grabbed his coffee and threw it in his face. She laughed cruelly in his face before walking off in her hooker heels. Frank hadn't seen it all; he was at the other end of the corridor when he had seen Nancy throw coffee in Gerard's face. He dashed up to the taller boy who was wiping the sticky mess from his face.

"Here let me help" Frank offered before he started to wipe the coffee from his hair he noticed that Gerard's face was full of pain. He felt something tugging at his heart when he looked into Gerard's hazel eyes. He caught sight of Mikey walking over. He would never admit it but Mikey was mother fucking scary.

"Look Gerard, I have to go. I'm really sorry for what Nancy did" he then kissed Gerard's cheek and ran off just before Mikey arrived.

"What did he want?" Mikey snarled.

"He was helping me clean up after Nancy threw coffee in my face" Gerard smiled slightly completely oblivious to Mikey's hate towards Frank. After Mikey had a rant about how much of a slut Nancy was and how he was going to stab her with unicorn's; Gerard wondered away to his next class.

When Frank got home his mother started to talk to him about how he needed to get a nice girl until he told her he was trying to get a nice boy. She was obviously uncomfortable with Frank's sexuality but was trying not to show it.

"So what's their name?" she asked causally.

"Gerard Way" Frank stated.

"Oh" was all his mother could reply; seeing this frank went upstairs to his bedroom. When he entered his room he slammed the door as hard as he could pissed at the fact that his mother seemed to dislike that he liked Gerard. She always pretended that she understood the difficulties people like him faced but once her son tells her the truth she goes all cold. He suddenly saw red.

After it was over he looked around his shattered room pictures broken, posters torn and the wall paper torn. He placed his hands over his face sitting down on his bed slowly. He couldn't believe that he had destroyed his own room.

"Frank honey I'm coming in" His mother must have heard the noise.

"Are you- Oh my god! Frank what did you do?" she stared at the destruction.

"Like you care" Frank muttered.

"Of course I care" she said confused.

"Yer, like when I told you I like Gerard." He muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" he yelled picking up a book ready to hurl it at his mother. She dashed out closing the door just before the book hit the wall. For the first time in his life he understood what it was like to be in Gerard's situation and for the first time he knew what it was like to be really truly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.

Frank awoke to find himself on his bed; his room still looking like a tornado had passed his way. He felt like shit. He'd destroyed everything in his room and yelled at his mother. He needed a break; just a walk to the shops would do. He checked the time before he left; seeing as it was only five the little shop on the corner would still be open.

When he arrived one of the first things he noticed was a very large transparent container full of lollipops. Frank smiled to himself; he knew the perfect way to get to Gerard's huge, loving heart. Through candy.

The next day at school Gerard got the fright of his life when Frank came up to him with a box of chocolates.

"Err…" Gerard said dumbly.

"Look Gerard, I feel bad about what Nancy did and I know that you have a thing about candy" Gerard just stared at him.

"This is only the first of many" and with that he placed the box of chocolates into Gerard's hands, kissed his cheek and then walked off down the dreary corridor. Gerard looked down at the box in his hands; he wasn't sure what to make of it, whether it was a joke or if it meant something.

Mikey had been watching the whole thing. He couldn't believe that Frank had the nerve to flirt with his brother. Mikey walked towards his brother who was just staring at the light pink box in confusion.

"What is that?" his voice was full of disgust as he pointed to the box in Gerard's hands making Gerard hold it further from his brother in defence.

"Well if you must know it's a box of chocolates" Gerard's bitchy side was becoming much more apparent to Mikey by the second.

"Who from?" Mikey asked ignoring Gerard's tone.

"Why does it matter to you?" Gerard glared at his brother. He knew that he was only looking out from him but it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Because I'm your brother" Mikey stated like it was a perfectly justifiable reason to pry into his brother's life.

"Mikey, it doesn't matter" Gerard was getting tired.

"Yes it does matter Gerard" Mikey's voice was becoming firmer. He was much more desperate to find out who had given it to his brother.

"Just leave me alone" Gerard stormed off leaving Mikey behind watching him.

When Frank returned home his mother brought him through to the kitchen. She tried to get him to have a conversation about his behaviour but he didn't comply. He went up to his room; his mother had cleaned it up the best she could it and looked almost normal. Frank lay down putting his hands behind his head, thinking of what Gerard might be doing and whether his plan had worked. His thought then followed onto the grey and black scarf that was sitting on the side of his bed coiled up. He was going to return it one day but until then Gerard would have to make do with the hundreds of sugary items that he had brought. Many people may ask why Frank was buying so much for one person who he was hoping to use as a sex doll; well during the time Frank had spent thinking about Gerard in sexual ways and in less perverted ways he had slowly discovered that in fact he didn't want Gerard to just be there for a fuck but instead as a boyfriend. He'd been thinking over how nice it would be to have someone like Gerard as his boyfriend. Gerard was nice, shy, creative, cute, intelligent, and as an added bonus sexy as hell. Frank smiled to himself; there was no way Gerard was going to turn him down after what he had planned.

When Gerard returned home he tried his best to get to his room without being spotted by his parents. The box of chocolates didn't fit in his school bag and he didn't really have to explain that he was now getting romantic gifts from the boy he "kissed". His mother would get excited and probably cry and his dad… Gerard had no idea how his dad was going to act. He might do nothing, he might get pissed off or he might… he might hit him again. He couldn't go through that again; he'd found himself hurrying past rooms his dad was in as quietly as possible just because he was too scared to face his own father. When he said his name Gerard would flinch and if he was ever called through he would find himself feeling scared. All in all his trust for his father had completely gone. In one moment it had smashed into a hundred little pieces.

Shaking his head he put the pale pink box on his bed smiling to himself as he did so; he'd checked to make sure that they weren't a prank and now he felt as if he was going to burst with happiness. Finally Frank Iero had started to return Gerard's feelings. He moved the box onto his desk before going over to his bed and lying down. He looked up at the ceiling smiling slightly as he dreamt of innocent romantic situations.

Mikey sat in his room pondering what he was to do about Gerard. He knew that as the younger brother he was the one who was supposed to be the one who needed protecting but in this case it was different. Mikey felt as if he should be looking after his brother; Gerard didn't need people like Frank to mess with Gerard's head. Mikey didn't think that it was fair how it was Gerard who had to deal with this shit. Mikey looked out of his window; he felt bad for annoying his brother earlier but Gerard needed to understand that he was only trying to help him. So sure maybe Frank actually had feelings from his brother other than those of a sexual nature but he couldn't take the risk of his brother getting hurt; he refused to let anyone hurt him. He was at a loss; let Gerard be and risk him getting hurt or protect Gerard and have him hating him for it. He wished he knew the answer to that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

Gerard walked down the road to school, Mikey following closely behind texting someone on his phone. Gerard had almost reached the school gate when he was stopped by Frank who held out a bunch of red and pink roses with a giant lollipop stuck in the middle.

"Um… err" Gerard mentally banged his head on the wall for sounding like a compete retard.

"Here you go honey just for you" Gerard had to admit that even he couldn't resist Frank at that moment.

"I-I-I err.. thanks?" Gerard really had no idea how he was supposed to act when being given flowers the only flowers he'd ever been given where from his two year old cousin. Gerard really had no idea what he was supposed to do. Did he go on a date with him, did he ignore him; what the fuck was he supposed to do? Luckily Frank understood that Gerard wasn't very knowledgeable when it came down to social interactions. He handed him the flowers kissed his hand when Gerard reached for the flowers, winked and walked off. Gerard watched Frank go. He didn't notice the firm scowling look Mikey was giving Frank; he was feeling too dazed and loved up to concentrate on his little brother. Gerard spent his day pretty much in this state; he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was also glad that this time his gift could fit in his bag. He had enough people staring at him because of yesterday and he didn't need any more.  
When he got home he went to his bed room and placed the flowers on the bed before running upstairs to the kitchen to find something to put them in. After searching through the cupboards for about ten minutes he finally found what he was looking for. A tall glass vase that hadn't been used in god knows how long. He ran it under the tap trying to wash off the dust as best as he could before filling it half way with water and carefully carrying it down the stairs to his bedroom. He placed the vase on his desk before unwrapping the flowers from their paper and putting them in the vase. He picked up the vase and placed it by the window in the patch of sunlight. He picked the lollipop up, removed its plastic cover and started to suck at the top of it. He could hear bounding footsteps moving down the stairs before the door was flung open by an overly exited Mikey who bounded into his bed room before jumping on his bed, a big grin on his face.  
"Why are you smiling?" Gerard really wanted to know; last time he'd seen him he was waiting in front of the school, scowling like crazy.  
"I can't tell you" Mikey said teasingly acting like he was drunk.  
"Okay then" Gerard really didn't want to try and get whatever it was out of his little brother.  
"Fine I'll tell you" Mikey pretended to sound exasperated. "Well you remember how I waited behind after school for a little bit" that wasn't really a question "well I started to talk to Ray Toro and he asked me if I was free this Friday and I said yes" by the end of it Mikey was smiling his head off something that no one ever thought possible. Gerard on the other hand wasn't so happy. It nice that his brother was so happy but he didn't like that fact that Mikey was being so hypocritical when it came to Frank. Gerard knew that Mikey didn't like Frank but Ray had reputation just as bad so how can Mikey be allowed to date or even be friends with Ray when Gerard wasn't even supposed to be near Frank. Gerard just smiled and pretended to congratulate his brother. Mikey turned to look at the flowers that were sitting in the sun. He glared before walking back upstairs to his room. Gerard felt awful he liked Frank a lot but Frank made Mikey unhappy and Mikey was his brother and he really didn't want o think about what would happen if his mom found out about all the gifts he'd been getting he would probably die of embarrassment. It would be even worse if his dad found out; he still didn't trust him to even be in a room with him for longer than ten minutes. He looked over at the roses smiling slightly. He had never been that fond of roses but because they were from Frank they seemed to make the whole room glow with happiness. He closed his eyes in bliss; he couldn't remember a time when he'd been this happy and all that had changed. That empty black feeling was gone.  
Mikey didn't like what Frank was doing. So maybe he was going a little over board with the whole I will make you melt glare towards Frank and anything that reminded him of Frank, unfortunately that didn't leave Mikey much. He closed his eyes; he needed to find a way to convince his brother to go out with that bi kid; what was his name…Ryan wasn't it? He would be so good for Gerard but no his brother was such a fucktard that he had to have a crush on his own bully and not the school pretty boy who was bi. No one mined that he was bi because he was popular before he came out. Mikey knew he would be great for his brother; a perfectly friendly guy, bound to be successful and he was popular. He could make his brother much more… normal. He knew that there was no chance that Gerard would ever go with Ryan. Damn it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Gerard looked out the window he hated Mikey right now. He was angry at first but after he'd given it time to sink in he couldn't believe the nerve of his brother telling him who he should date and who he shouldn't. It's his mother fucking choice, not Mikey's. It was up to him whether he dated Frank or not. Then Mikey thinks its okay to go and date Ray who is a bad influence just like Frank; he couldn't believe that he could be such a dick. Gerard smiled to himself; he knew exactly how to get back at Mikey.

When Frank arrived at school the first thing he did was go in search of Gerard to give him his next set of gifts. He was stopped in his tracks. Gerard looked amazing, positively glowing with perfection. Frank never thought it was possible for Gerard to look even sexier than he did before; until now that is. He was wearing a plain black shirt that was tight but not too tight and black skinny jeans that hung low so that they showed just a little of his perfect hips. Frank licked his lips finding that he now had a sudden almost unstoppable urge to jump him there and then. He walked over to Gerard trying not to drool at the sight. He could feel his heart racing hard; he had never felt this with anyone else it was a complete shock.

"Heya cutie" Frank said his voice full of it usual confidence although inside he felt as if he could melt. Gerard turned around; he looked at Frank he could see the gift frank had in his hands. It was a VERY large jar of lollipops.

"Hi" Gerard felt slightly proud; this was one of those rare occasions where he didn't completely fuck up what he was saying.

"I've got you another present" Frank felt a little more relaxed but he was still on edge and his heart sped up again when their fingers touched as he handed over the jar. He then got an idea

"Gerard how would you like to go on a date with me?" Frank couldn't resist letting his eyes travel down Gerard's body before they rested on his hips. Gerard blushed slightly before replying in a very nervous tone

"This isn't a joke is it?" Years of bullying had made Gerard very paranoid. Frank was taken aback; he couldn't believe that Gerard would assume something like that. What kind of sick twisted mother fucker would do something like that to anyone? Gerard saw the look in Frank's eyes when he had said that; he knew Frank wasn't tricking him.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to anyone wanting me around." Gerard looked down at his feet feeling ashamed. Frank smiled a sad smile at Gerard before lifting his chin so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"So Gerard how about that date?" Frank whispered. All Gerard could do was nod enthusiastically. After snapping out of the trance they had gotten caught up in they swapped numbers and ran off to their classes.

Gerard's mom had decided to do an all over clean up of the house starting from Gerard's room. She walked down the stairs and opened the door but went no further; she was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her son's room was filled with romantic candy as well as a vase of flowers. She wondered over to one of the boxes on his bed it had a note it simply read 'to Gerard lots of love Frank.' She frowned a little not only because her son hadn't told her anything about this but also because she believed that her son deserved a much better love note than that. She thought back about the admirer's name. He was that boy who'd had stolen Gerard's first kiss. She had no idea of how she was supposed to act.

She had been thinking about how she was supposed to act around her son now that he had this admirer. It turned out that she didn't have to worry as Gerard came to her.

"Mom?"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked while she was cooking dinner making Mikey and his dad look up at him.

"Oh… yer sure" she ushered him out of the kitchen just to hear Mikey asking what was going on and his father being rather cruel by saying something about maybe Gerard had started his period and needed advice. She was making sure that she had a strong word with him later as well as getting him a secure spot sleeping on the couch. He hadn't really been trying to make it up to Gerard; he'd been nice the first few days but soon reverted back to his old hateful ways. They had both arrived in the living room sitting across from each other in silence.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" her voice broke the awkward silence that hung over their heads.

"Well there's this boy at school and I really like him and he was buying me all these gifts and then he asked me out and I said yes and I want to know whether I should call him or wait for him to call me" he rushed clearly embarrassed by having to share his love life with his own mother.

"Wait for him to call you. If he's a proper gentleman then he will contact you first." Gerard nodded glade that his mother knew what she was talking about before he hugged her tightly.

"Tomorrow I want to hear all about him" Gerard just nodded blushing like crazy.

She walked back into the kitchen smiling; it was so nice to see Gerard genuinely happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Gerard felt content that he had his mother on his side but he needed to get Mikey and his dad on his side. Mikey probably would have a rant about how irresponsible it was before getting distracted; so Mikey wasn't a concern at this point in time. His dad on the other hand was a completely different matter. He was terrified of how his dad would react. He'd feel like a fraud if he didn't tell him so he had to. The worry would eat him up inside till there was nothing left; it would make him feel like he was falling apart. He was fucking terrified that he might get hit again. He couldn't do it he just couldn't; it would hurt too much to see the look of anger and disappointment on his dads face. He lay down under the covers snuggling into the pillows. It was times like this that made Gerard want someone to hold and to have that person hold back. He wished that one day that person would be Frank.

Frank on the other hand was content; he had a date and life was good. He thought about it and decided sex could wait, although he was eager to find out who topped; maybe it was a switching thing where they took turns. Oh well, it didn't matter to Frank; he got sex either way. Part of Frank felt guilty for thinking about Gerard like that but Frank soon found it didn't matter because at this point in time there was a very high chance that he was in love. The fucking was just a bonus. He lay on his bed thinking about when would be the best time to text Gerard. He would probably be asleep by now. Frank smirked to himself; he remembered something he'd once read about how every woman wished she could wake up to a romantic text from a lover. Now Frank was perfectly aware that Gerard had a dick so there was no chance he was a woman but still he'd probably like one anyway and it was only polite to text him first. He was the one who started the whole lets date thing so he should probably start the lets text possibly sext thing. After that it was probably kiss or sex which was Gerard's decision but Frank would probably push towards it a little. He liked sex and it wasn't his fault Gerard had such a nice… everything. He set the alarm for 6:30am so he could get the text sent nice and early so that Gerard had it as soon as he woke up.

The alarm whet and at first Frank just ignored it until he remembered why he'd set it in the first place; at that he bolted out of bed running round looking for his phone. When he found it he switched it on and began to type his love note into the screen.

Gerard woke up at 7; he got dressed and slumped down stairs making a bee-line for the coffee machine. While he was waiting for it to work he decided to check to see if Frank had bothered to get in touch. He saw that indeed he had although Gerard was a little confused as to why it was sent at around 6:30am. It read,

Good morning beautiful  
Hope u slept well I want 2 c those  
Big hazle eyes wide awake whe in sch.  
Love frank.

Gerard read it over again he couldn't belive that someone like Frank could be so sweet; he tried very hard to suppress a girly giggle but he failed and ended up squealing and jumping a little not caring if anyone saw. His dad decided to go to work early; he couldn't be bothered to talk about what ever his son was doing. Mikey sat and glared making Gerard take a mental note to see if it was something he did on purpose of whether it was just his face. His mother smiled; she was glade her son was happy.

"Let's see the text" Mikey said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Gerard was so pleased that he didn't really care when Mikey snatched the phone out of his hand although he did put up a small fight. His mother read it over Mikey's shoulder and 'awwwed' at it for what seemed like forever. Mikey got pissed, chucked the phone back at Gerard and ran off to school. His brother soon followed.

When he arrived he did his usual routine of going to his locker. Mikey on the other hand whet to look for Ryan. He saw him standing outside his locker with about 5 girls huddled around him.

"Oy! Ross; get over here a second!" Mikey yelled at Ryan who looked up, excused himself from his adoring fans and walked over to Mikey.

"How can I help you?" Ryan really couldn't be bothered with long conversations today he just wanted this day over with.

"You have to date my brother" Mikey stated feeling the same as Ryan who was just staring at him thinking it over.

"Err… isn't he dating Frank Iero? Gerard's hot and he's a nice guy but I really don't want to get on Franks bad side" Ryan was a little nervous of Frank; he knew his reputation and he didn't want his face smashed into a wall. He liked his face the way it was; he was always being told how hot he looked and he didn't want to lose that little confidence boost he got. He needed it for when he felt sad.

"He won't hurt you" Mikey lied hoping Ryan was stupid enough to go for it; he wasn't.

"He will and you know it. I've heard what he can do I will not get in his way" Ryan knew that there was no way he was ever going to even try anything with Gerard with Frank around however much Mikey begged.

"Fuck you" Mikey was pissed to say the least; Ryan was the only other Guy in school who would be good for Gerard. He stormed off to his first class. He didn't notice Ray glaring at Ryan feeling a little defensive of his boyfriend.

Gerard hadn't gotten a chance to thank Frank yet for the text but he didn't have to worry about that as he ran into him in the corridor. After thanking him and getting a kiss on the cheek he found that he couldn't stop thinking about Frank; he kept daydreaming in class and he just couldn't concentrate. He knew it was just puppy love at this point but it was bliss.

When he got home he felt like he was on some sort of drugs high without feeling like shit after it was over. Frank was very into physical contact; never sexual just sweet and innocent like gentle kisses on the cheek or hugs. He didn't push him into anything, although Gerard had to admit he did have a small worry he might although he never did which pleased Gerard a lot. He noticed that Mikey was glaring at everything in sight but he was so wrapped up in his own loved up thought's he didn't care about why Mikey was mad; he didn't even care when Mikey pushed him away when he hugged him; what could he say he needed some sort of teddy bear to replace Frank until tomorrow. He got a little upset when his dad told him to stop texting during dinner but it was only because he was texting Frank. He just felt good in general. He had this weird blurry memory of giving his scarf to a little mini version of Frank but he wasn't sure if it was real.

Nancy was pissed; really pissed. She couldn't believe that Frank was a) dating another boy b) treating that boy like a lover not a prostitute and c) it was Gerard Way, the weird Goth/Emo kid who he was dating. She loved Frank; couldn't he see they were meant to be together. Or so she thought. They were perfect for each other. Maybe she could lie and say she's pregnant but no one would believe her; she knew that so for now she was stuck. It didn't help that rumours of her being violent went round school faster that a bullet. It was fine for guy but for a girl. It just wasn't done even if it was a fag she attacked. She sighed and fell back on her bed thinking about how much of a stupid fag he was.

Frank was almost overjoyed at the fact that he was gaining Gerard's trust but a little annoyed that Nancy wouldn't stop calling him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone; she even tried to send him a pornographic picture he never received the image but he received the text which went with it saying how he would jerk off to it. He replied that he didn't need to jerk off because he had Gerard. He found that she didn't reply. 'Probably in shock' he thought 'no chance she's gonna try anything now.' He couldn't help the smile that his lips formed as he drifted off to sleep that night. Life was good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15  
Gerard's dad was growing suspicious of his son. Gerard had been overly happy and he was spending more time texting then he normally did. It wasn't the Gerard he was used to and his wife seemed in on the act but she wouldn't tell him what was going on with that fag he had for a son. It was bad enough his other son was bi and dating that poodle slash man thing let alone having a boy who the only way he would have kids is if he adopted or either he or his partner were a freak of nature. Plus after he'd "outed" Gerard at that very eventful dinner and then hit him; he was getting annoying teasing from several different people because of Gerard's sexuality or people were staying clear because of the whole hitting his own kid thing. In Gerard's fathers mind it was his entire fault. So okay he may have wanted to try and regain his trust at one point for the family but now he was a laughing stock, a freak show on legs and why? Because his stupid son liked it when men stuck their cocks up into other men's arses. Why the fuck did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been that jerk down the road. Gerard's dad had always hated that man; he always tried to understand what his family was going through saying how much he supported Gerard's decisions and how nice it was that he was so okay with being himself. It sickened him to think that man was always pretending how much he cared; probably trying to get into his wife's pants. He glared out the window wishing that he could be some fat rich man on a beach in Spain.  
Gerard wasn't sure what they were going to do on their date; he was a little nervous. What if's…? Where running through his mind. He couldn't believe that tomorrow he was going on a date with FRANK IERO. A few weeks ago he could only dream about ever having a chance and now he was actually going on a date with him. He felt so excited; he honestly thought he might faint.  
Frank was feeling pretty much the same and he had no idea where he was going to take Gerard. He would ask his mom but he would probably be shunned away with her false approval. He hated that he didn't know where they stood. Did she still love him or was it that she was too disgusted by him to even care. Frank picked up his phone and texted Gerard.  
Hey, I no we havnt been together long but I rlly need to tlk with u.  
He waited a moment before he felt his phone buzz.  
U ok?  
He sighed before replying  
Plz can we just meet at the park or something?  
He waited for what seemed like forever for Gerard's text.  
Sure I'll meet u by the fountain in a few mins  
Frank smiled and put on his black hoodie, making sure to put his phone in his pocket. He stepped out his front door telling his mom that he was just going to meet a friend before he walked off in the direction of the park. He knew there wasn't any danger as it was summer and any criminal with half a brain wouldn't try and attack on a very sunny day where there were loads of people out and about. If they did they had probably taken something they really shouldn't have.  
Gerard was about to leave with his thin dark blue hoodie on but was stopped by his father grabbing his shoulder and almost growled out  
"We're having a family dinner. Sit." He said the last word with such harshness and the way he was gripping his shoulder made Gerard's blood run cold and his body freeze with fear. His dad only smiled a sadistic smirk when he saw the look in his son's eyes and part of him hated himself for enjoying it. But Gerard was soon allowed to go after his mother had asked him who it was and he had replied that it was Frank. Straight away he was allowed to go leaving his father feeling very pissed not only at Gerard but at himself; he had let Gerard meet up with that boy Frank. Oh yes he remembered Frank well; the whole youtube kiss incident had probably engraved that name into his skull.  
Gerard saw Frank waiting by the old broken fountain for him.  
"Sorry I wasn't sooner I got held up" Gerard apologised. Frank just nodded before walking over to him; holding his hand out for Gerard to take which he did. They walked over to a bench and sat down next to each other looking into each other eyes however cliché it sounded.  
"What's wrong?" Gerard broke the silence between them.  
"Doesn't matter, I just needed you here" Frank sighed "I know I've been a jerk to you in the past and I wanted to make it up to you."  
"You don't have to" Gerard then pulled Frank into a hug. Although it was sunny, a strong breeze had picked up making it cooler. They snuggled into each other for warmth; Frank noted that Gerard smelt like coffee and cigarettes. He pulled away slightly so he could look into his eyes.  
"Do you smoke?" Frank asked; he thought it wasn't only him and his friends who did it. Gerard blushed slightly.  
"It's kind of my secret little habit" he replied truthfully.  
"And here I was thinking you were so innocent" Frank joked making Gerard blush even more.  
"Well don't worry about that; I'll make sure you're not innocent no matter how long it takes" he continued to whisper huskily making Gerard blush even more; feeling slightly turned on by what he was saying and Frank noticed the slight look of lush in his eyes. He smirked before he reached over to Gerard's hand and started to rub circles into his hand; calming Gerard down a lot.  
After that they ended up talking for an hour more before they both had to go home. They both arrived at the houses feeling content.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Gerard lay on his bed thinking about earlier; he felt amazing although it was weird that things had happened so fast. He still loved every touch they had shared, every word spoken, he even loved every time he felt Frank breath because he felt as if every moment was special just being held by another person was precious but to be held by someone he'd held feelings for; it was just heaven. Even through all this bliss he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his dads head when he was grabbing him and smiled the smile of a monster as he caused his own child pain and fear. It hurt to know that his dad hated him. It hurt even more to know it was because he liked the "wrong" gender as his dad had put it. Mikey suddenly came into his room; probably to rant about how Frank was a dick head and no good for someone like him. Gerard was right but he soon shut him up by bringing his brother into a hug squeezing him so tightly he had gasped for air. Once the hug was done Mikey just looked at him before blurting out

"You didn't lose your virginity did you?" Gerard couldn't help but laugh at his little brother.

"No. Why would you think that?" Gerard asked.

"Because your positively glowing with happiness like a person who got laided or a pregnant lady and I know you're not pregnant so I thought you might have gone all the way…" he trailed off feeling like an idiot.

"Aww does Mikey baby need a hug?" Gerard joked when he saw Mikey was looking like he might go into a sulk.

"Fuck off. I don't want to smell like I had a bath in coffee" Mikey replied.

"Yes you do" and with that Mikey was pushed to the floor in a tackling hug which made Mikey make a mental note to remember that he didn't like Gerard glomping him. He struggled but try as he did he just couldn't get up with Gerard lying on him like that.

"Move fag" he demanded.

"No. I like it here its cosy" Gerard replied tightening his grip on his brother. Mikey sighed.

"What do I have to do to make you move your mother fucking ass off of me?!" Mikey yelled.

"Michael Way, watch your language!" his mother called from upstairs making Gerard laugh.

"Shut it bitch" he hissed to Gerard "sorry Mother!" he called up toward the ceiling. After a few minutes of being sat on Mikey had learned four things 1) Gerard didn't give up easily, 2) Gerard was heavy, 3) he was losing the feeling in his left leg and 4) he had to pee. So all he had to do now was get Gerard off him. That wasn't going to be easy; his brother was happily snuggled into him looking like he would fall asleep at any moment.

"Gerard, get off me or I'll…I'll…" that was a point; what was he going to do. Then it came to him; it was stupid and childish but he had to pee "I'll tell mom."

Gerard made a sarcastic gasp before shaking his head to try and wake himself up "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh Gerard you know I would" Mikey's tone at this point reminded Gerard of a evil villain although he knew Mikey would call for their mom; he also knew that it was great fun messing with him. Mikey scowled when Gerard didn't get up and continued to lie on top of him; he was about to call for his mother when Gerard said

"I wish you were Frank" Mikey just rolled his eyes before yelling

"MOM! GERARD'S LYING ON TOP OF ME" Mikey smirked to himself "AND I THINK HE LOST HIS VIRGINATY!" Gerard looked up at Mikey. His mom was going to kill him for something he hadn't even done yet. He heard hurried footsteps running down the stairs, his door flew open revealing his very pissed mother standing at the door way.

"Gerard get off Mikey" her voice was deathly calm. Gerard scrambled off his little brother in an instant so that they were both sitting on the floor.

"Gerard, is it true?" Gerard could tell she was trying to stay relaxed.

"No mother, it's not true" he replied trying to hide his fear.

"Then why did Mikey say that you did?" she had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Because he wanted me to get off him" Gerard's mother searched his face to make sure he wasn't lying; she knew Gerard was a terrible liar but she couldn't find anything to suggest he was giving false information.

"Okay. But Gerard would you mind telling me where you went with Frank" she just wanted to make sure he was telling the truth.

"I went to the park. We sat on a bench and cuddled nothing more. Do you really think I would do something like THAT in a public place? Do you think that low of me?" this was more directed at Mikey then his mother.

"No baby, I don't think that low of you. I just want to know why your brother thought that" she didn't want Gerard distrusting her, she'd heard of the situation between Frank and his mother and she didn't want to be in that situation.

"I thought it was because he was so happy" Mikey said truthfully. His mother just gave him a funny look before turning round to go upstairs muttering about how weird her children where. Mikey ran upstairs to the bathroom and Gerard was just left their on his floor. He sighed laying his body down on the dark red carpet; closing his eyes and feeling content.

The next day Frank met Gerard at the entrance of the school. He was feeling rather bold today. He pulled Gerard into a gentle kiss; it was short only lasting a few seconds but it was full of care. They didn't even care when Nancy's gang of sluts and sleazy jerks started to yell abuse at them. Although many other people started to say their rude comments but when they saw that Frank was involved they decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to piss Gerard off.

Ray walked up to Mikey who was putting his books in his locker.

"Okay Mikey. Can you tell me why you were talking with Ryan yesterday?" Ray demanded.

"Well not that it's any of your business but I was talking to him about dating Gerard." Ray just stood there staring at Mikey. He knew that Mikey hated Frank dating Gerard; in some ways Ray got that. Frank wasn't the best guy in the world to be in a relationship with, but he was trying really hard with Gerard to make it work.

"Sorry Mikey. I just get a little…protective sometimes." Ray shook his head; he often felt bad about this particular personality trait. Mikey sighed and smiled slightly before walking closer to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. Ray knew he had been forgiven.

"Thank you".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Gerard was freaking out. He had no idea what he was supposed to do on a date? What should he wear? What should he say? Should he kiss him? The only thing Gerard knew about dating was keep your clothes on, unless you were dating a prostitute or just wanted a hook up. He went over to his wardrobe and pulled out all his clothes. He picked up his favourite jacket, a black leather one which always made Gerard feel sexy. He then went over to the pile of shirts picking them up and checking them for stains. That left him with four. He looked at them; there was a dark gray one that was slightly feminine looking, that might belong to Mikey. It was one of those ones which looked like a normal shirt except it made people look at your hips and maybe boobs if you had boobs and seeing as Gerard was a boy it would probably make people look at his crotch and ass seeing as he didn't really have hips and he did not have boobs. There was also a light gray sleeveless one that was longer than normal shirts but not so long it could pass as a cocktail dress. The other two were just plain black shirts.

'So' Gerard thought 'look plain and boring with a plain black shirt, look like a slut with something that would make people look at my ass and crotch or look like a wannabe transvestite.' Right now the slut option was looking good. Gerard could think of a few reasons it would work; firstly, Frank would want him more, secondly, other people would look at him making Frank jealous and there for want him more and there was the added bonus of being able to show Frank that he was so much sexier than Nancy who, let's face it, had no hips at all; even Mikey had better hips and Mikey was just a stick with arms. So Gerard who had a little more shape to him would probably be much sexier then someone who had less shape then Mikey. He pulled on his shirt before grabbing the cleanest pair of black skinny jeans he owned before going upstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee. Mikey walked in his first comment was

"Slut"

"I love you too" Gerard replied. At that point his dad walked and sat down at the table. Gerard had no clue as to how you were supposed to act on a date he really needed his mother right now.

"Mikey, where's mom?" Gerard's nerves were getting the better of him.

"I dunno; why do you need her?" Mikey hadn't realised how scared Gerard was.

"Just want her advice on something." Gerard felt rather embarrassed just by saying that he needed his mother advice.

"Okay" Mikey decided it was best to just leave it alone and not embarrass his brother any further. His dad on the other hand had other ideas.

"Look Gerard if you want to start using tampons I'm sure they have instructions online or maybe if you lucky there on the box and if not I'm sure you can wait till your mother gets home" that remark hit home hurting more than the others. Hell, it even hurt more than being punched. Gerard tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall but with little success he ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He had half an hour before Frank came to pick him up for their proper date. He tried as hard as he could to stop crying but he couldn't; the tears just kept falling and they wouldn't stop. He lent against the bathtub trying desperately to stop the tears from falling. He finally managed to get the tears to stop. He washed his face and put a fresh line of black eyeliner around his eyes. He was hoping this would draw attention away from his blood shot eyes.

The door bell soon rang and Gerard ran to the door as quickly as he could so Mikey or his dad didn't answer it for him. He opened the door to see Frank standing there; hands in pockets with a very sexy smirk on his face.

"Hi" Gerard said shyly, still in shock at how good Frank looked.

"Hi Gerard" Frank replied in the same sort of tone shocked at how good Gerard looked. He suddenly realised how sexy Gerard was compared to all those girls. He then noticed how red Gerard's eyes were and a sudden urge to hold Gerard and never let go however weird that may be.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Frank was very concerned.

"Yer I'm fine." Gerard replied with a smile although Frank could see something was bothering him.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it" Frank gently pulled Gerard out the door way and let the taller man close the door before they began walking away from the house. Although they both wanted to hold hand's they really didn't want any abuse thrown at them. Frank knew that Gerard probably wasn't in the best state to have some forty something year old narrow minded dick who looked like a child molester yelling about how disgusting they were and how they will get aids and die but it didn't matter because they were fags as well as other shit like that while secretly wishing he could watch them make out.

"You look gorgeous today" Frank commented.

"No I don't. I look awful like always" Gerard sighed Frank shook his head in disagreement.

"Gerard Way you are fucking beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Gerard was in shock; he'd never thought of himself as beautiful before. He'd felt sexy in an ugly way but never sexy in a pretty way.

"Thank you" was all Gerard could say. He really had no idea of what else he could say; they were looking into each other's eyes watching the other as their faces moved slightly closer together. They were soon interrupted by Matthew Jenkins or that jerk down the road as Gerard's dad put it. Gerard had found him nice in small doses but other times he could just be plain annoying. He always seemed to respect everyone's choices; it was weird in some ways.

"Ah Gerard it's so nice to see you!" his tone was overly happy as he walked towards the boys "Oh and what's this I see; is it a boyfriend?" he was like the stereotypical overly happy guy, he greeted everyone in the morning and he had a voice you would only find in a really bad sitcom. All in all annoying. "My, my Gerard I didn't know that you had a dark side to you; going for the bad boys" he winked. Gerard wished a sink hole would appear and take him to Japan. "Well what can I say my daughters like the bad boys too; you should see how many posters they have of werewolf and vampire people. It's shocking; there just must be a thing to the adrenaline rush people like you get from them sometimes. I worry one of my little girls is going to become pregnant and the boy will leave. Sometimes I wish I had someone like you as a son just the same but no babies." And the conversation continued for quite some time before finally it stopped.

"Oh well I mustn't keep you." Gerard and Frank turned to leave before he said

"Oh! And don't forget to use a condom! Nothing worse than some nasty disease; now I know that whichever one of you is on the bottom will probably want to feel the other"  
He coughed awkwardly "finish but I promise you that in the long run using protection is for the best." Gerard almost fainted for humiliation. He couldn't believe he'd just had that conversation. They hurried away from that as quickly as possible to avoid further embarrassment.

"God that was awkward" Gerard said once they were out of hearing range.

"It was but I have to admit it was funny as hell" Gerard just stared at Frank.

"Seriously? For me that was just awkward" Gerard told truthfully.

"How?" Frank didn't quite get what Gerard was talking about.

"He pretty much compared me and any other gay or bi male to women without baby making parts and them he told us to use protection because he said he knows how ever much the one on the bottom would want to feel the other and I quote "finish" one of us may get a disease" Gerard felt as if his point had been proven.

"Okay I get where you where coming from."

Both boys started to walk; they had arranged that seeing as they had met at the park yesterday they might as well just wonder around getting to know each other. Frank learned that Gerard liked art and pretty much the same music as he did. He also learned that he hated needles. Gerard learned that Frank liked dogs, he played guitar, and he wanted tattoos and was a vegetarian. Frank didn't like spiders.

Gerard was finding that he liked the real Frank more than the one he'd known before. It was the same with Frank; the more he learnt about Gerard the more he liked about him. The more he hated himself for being such a jerk. They made their way to a small patch of trees; they'd walked further then they thought. They lent against a stone wall that was separating the path from the trees.

"Hey Gerard" Gerard looked at him  
"I'm sorry" he then pulled Gerard into a hug. Gerard was a little shocked at this; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He'd never had another guy hug him, he'd hugged Mikey but Mikey didn't hug back. Guys kissing him was one thing but hugging him was a completely different matter. He wrapped his arms round Frank awkwardly. After a while they pulled apart.

"Sorry I'm not used to being hugged by guys" Gerard felt rather awkward telling Frank this.

"Why?" Frank was a little curious; he'd acted homophobic in the past but he'd hugged Ray; although it was probably what you'd call a "man hug" it was still a hug.

"My dad never hugged me, neither did my Granddad, Mikey doesn't really do human contact and I've never had any friends." Gerard looked down at the pavement. He suddenly realised how lonely his life was. Frank was a little shocked by this; he thought Gerard must have had one friend even before he came out as gay.

"You must have had one friend" Gerard just shook his head; Frank suddenly felt sick. He couldn't believe someone could just be left alone with no one. But what was really making him sick was that he had made fun of such a nice guy for over two years and he never realised how much it must hurt to be alone with no one to even bother helping you when you needed it. He had always assumed that Gerard had at least one friend to rely on. That's probably why he'd never had any guilt; because he'd always assumed Gerard had someone to tell him that it was all lies nothing more.

"I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am right now" Frank was close to tears he couldn't believe he'd been such a jerk.

"How could I have become such a monster in such a short space of time?" he whispered to himself just loud enough for Gerard to hear.

"You're not a monster" Gerard said; he knew Frank wasn't. He knew that he was just a normal person nothing evil.

"How can you say that? I was such a dick towards you" Frank sniffed wiping his tears of regret.

"Because I believe that no matter what someone's done they can always be forgiven" and with that Gerard lifted Franks head up and put his lips to the shorter mans. The kiss was gentle and short but to Frank it showed he had been forgiven; although he still wanted to make it up to him but he didn't really know how to.

"Thank you" was all he could say. They sat on the wall just watching the world go; by occasionally saying something but otherwise it was in a comfortable silence. Frank couldn't help but wonder why Gerard's eyes were red when he arrived, had he been crying? Maybe it was just allergies? Somehow Frank doubted that was the case. He made sure to ask about it when they next met; he didn't want to break the perfect atmosphere. He looked at the sky, his eyes went wide. He looked down at his; watch it was ten.

"SHIT!" Gerard looked up at him curiously.

"What?" he didn't understand why Frank was panicking.

"It's ten!" Gerard's eyes went so wide Frank couldn't help being reminded of 'Bambi'.

"SHIT MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Gerard and Frank ended up running back to Gerard's house giving each other a quick kiss before saying goodbye. Frank then ran off home leaving Gerard to face his mother.

He slowly unlocked the door hoping he could just run into his bedroom and pretend he'd never left it. He wasn't so lucky.

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY! WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed at him.

"I-I was with Frank" he wasn't scared of his mother just a little shocked. He watched her face soften a little bit; feeling more forgiving as she understood how Gerard was feeling.

"Just try and be back a little earlier next time or at least call me. You know how I worry" She shook her head; however much she loved her son he tended to be a handful. Looking after Mikey was easy; it was food, say I love you, buy him video games and let him get on with it. Gerard was always so unsure of himself; he always needed someone to tell him it was going to be okay. He probably needed that extra confidence boost because of the bullying. She guessed that was why he had never been good at making friends. Mikey didn't tend to want to make lots of friends; it just happened that everyone liked Mikey. Maybe it was the unicorn thing? She shook her; head that couldn't be it could it? She looked sadly at her son who was pouring coffee into a mug. She wished he'd had one friend when he was younger to take home and play with like a normal child but he was always the poor little boy who was left out to sit by himself and pretend he didn't care when all he wanted to do was cry. It hurt to see him so lonely and after he came out things were just awful for him. He didn't want to do anything; just sit in the dark by himself. She used to check on him at night sometimes and she was sure she'd heard the sound of muffled crying but when she went over to him he looked like he was asleep so she didn't disturb him. Soon he became less talkative; he didn't act like he was sad but she could tell he was broken. Every nasty word had hit so hard that he was in pieces. Teachers had always told him that they only did it to get a reaction from him so if he cried or yelled back at them it would only make it worse. But for Gerard it didn't make a difference; if he cried they made fun of him if he didn't they made fun of him but he still had all the pain stored up inside of him and now he was slowly realising Gerard had been crying more in the last few months than he had in the last five years. That was very worrying for her; she didn't want him to break down.

Gerard went down the stairs to his bedroom; switched on the light and put his cup of coffee down next to his bed. He went over to his school bag and pulled out his maths book; he knew he didn't have to do it till Monday but maths homework took forever for him.

He put his book down; it took over an hour to do two questions and he had still ten more to go but he needed a rest before his brain died of boredom. He heard his phone vibrate; he picked it up and saw it was a message from Frank.

Wuu2? Frank had texted. Gerard really didn't want to say that he was doing Monday's math  
homework.

Nothing u? Gerard wished he knew how to abbreviate the word nothing.

Nthng. ur mom kill u?

She ws mad but nt 2 mad whn I tld her I ws wth u

Rlly? My mom ws mega pissed yell 4 a hour. Gerard frowned he didn't want Franks mother yelling at him.

Sorry xxx. Frank thought it was it was adorable that Gerard was apologising for that.

Nt ur fault. Gg nightX

Night Frank

Gerard smiled before turning off his phone and putting it on the bedside table before going upstairs to get another cup of coffee.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18.

Frank gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe Nancy kept texting him. She had only just started again but it was pissing him off. The only person he wanted to text was Gerard but he had to go to into the centre of town for more pencils and he didn't want to bring his phone in case it got stolen. It was ruining his mood; he'd had such an amazing time last night and now Nancy was ruining his Saturday. She'd said that she was always waiting if he ever got bored of Gerard. He decided to just ignore her. He felt his phone buzz and decided to check who it was. It was Gerard.

Wanna cme over? He asked needing a distraction from Nancy's harassment.

Sure bt I dont knw where u live. Frank had forgotten about that.

Once he'd given Gerard his address he quickly ran round putting his room back in order. The door bell rang and he ran down stairs trying to avoid Gerard talking to his mom. He only just made it. He opened the door to see Gerard standing; there his hair wet from the rain giving him an almost sexy look. He grabbed his hand and took him upstairs where he sat him on his bed before getting him a towel. He handed it to Gerard before looking around for clothes that would fit him. He found some jeans that his aunt brought him for Christmas without knowing his size and a large white shirt that would fit Ray, Ray's afro, a large pregnant dog and a bush in easily. He didn't have any underwear that would fit him.

"Hey Gerard."

"Yer."

"Would you mind going commando?" Gerard just looked at him eyes wide.

"I'll take that as a no" Frank smiled brightly at him before throwing the clothes at him and pushing him toward the bathroom.

"See you in a minute then" he said before he closed the door feeling satisfied that everything was okay.

Gerard felt a little awkward wearing Frank's jean's without anything underneath. He just felt awkward wearing Frank's clothes; the shirt was a dress and the jeans were too big for him. Why did Frank have these clothes? Just as he thought this Frank burst in

"It looks like your wearing a dress" Frank pointed out.

"Do you make a habit of bursting in when people are changing" Gerard said as he put a hand on his hip.

"Not normally but I wanted to see if I could catch you naked" Frank said happily before grabbing Gerard's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Gerard had to keep pulling his pants up the few steps to Franks bedroom.

"WHOW! I didn't think those clothes would be so baggie on you." Frank couldn't believe that they were that big on Gerard; well, Gerard had a very similar body structure to Frank but he was a little taller.

"Sit" Frank said pointing to the bed. They sat down next to each other. Frank took Gerard's hand and he sighed. Gerard was slightly worried about what Frank was going to say next.

"Okay before I start I want you to know that you don't have to tell me anything; also I'm sorry I sound like a teacher." Frank held his hand tighter in a comforting sense.

"I was wondering" he took a deep breath "I was slightly worried when I came to your house and I saw your eyes were red… I was just worried." Frank tried to explain.

"Okay" Gerard breathed out "I'll admit that I was crying." He didn't want to look into Franks eyes at this point in time; he didn't want to admit that he had been crying. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to break down.

"Do you want to…talk about?" Frank felt a little awkward; he wasn't sure why he just did. Gerard just nodded.

"When I came out…my family didn't take it so well. My grandmother was fine with it, so was my mom and Mikey didn't care. But my Dad especially didn't take it so well; he started to try and get me to do what would probably be thought as masculine activities so shit like watching football matches. He even tried to talk to be about some girls in swimsuits in a fashion magazine but he gave up when I said that they weren't very decent and that they should wear something like a summer dress instead." Gerard laughed slightly at this. "He just kind of ignored me after that. He didn't talk to me and then after a while he started to go a little…odd." Frank frowned he didn't like where this was going. "He started to make comments to my face or to other people who were near me. When Ray shoved you into me I ended up going home early and after I told my mom what was wrong I ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up it was quite late and my dad was in the room watching TV. He asked me to get him a beer so I did. He kept on asking me to get him more and I didn't want to upset him and he got really drunk. He started to say that everyone at work made fun of him because I was gay and he called me a disappointment. He also said that it didn't make sense that even with him saying all that bad shit about gays that I would end up as one. It hurt; I didn't cry but it hurt a lot. Too much for me to really handle but I just pretended I didn't care; that's probably why things have been getting to me much more lately." Frank found it hard to take in. How could someone be so cruel?

"There must be more to it than that" Frank said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you remember the day you went to my house to drop something off?"

"Yer, what about it?" Frank really hated where this was going.

"It's a long story but to sum it up… he hit me and we had dinner guests over. He hit me in front of them" Frank just stared at Gerard. He found it hard to take in the vocal abuse Gerard had suffered but it seemed like it was impossible to take in the physical abuse.

"They didn't even know I was gay he just told everyone to embarrass me." Gerard shook his head laughing; a bitter smile on his face "after he hit me he pretended to care. I bet it's just so he didn't get arrested" Frank hated how lonely Gerard must have been. It sounded like the only ones who gave a shit were his mom and his little brother.

"He tried for a few days being nice but he soon gave up and most recently he's been referring to me as female. I needed to talk to my mom before we went on the date I asked Mikey were she was but he said he didn't know. He then asked why; I just said I needed advice and he didn't pry but my dad started saying shit about there being instructions on the box to feminine hygiene products so I didn't need her and that just broke me." Gerard looked down; he thought it was a silly reason to cry but for some reason he could stop himself. After a few minutes of hugging Frank said

"How does he know so much about tampons?" they both laughed at this. After they had stopped Frank's tone turned serious.

"But on a serious note how does he know so much about them?"

"Probably best not to ask" Gerard replied. Franks phone then vibrated; it was Nancy.

"Ugh crazy stalker lady" Gerard just tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Nancy hasn't deleted my number and she keeps sending me texts. It's creepy" Frank was frustrated. Gerard saw how tense he was. Gerard wished he could help but he didn't know how. He just wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Frank relax in his arms; it felt nice to have something to hold. God he missed his teddy bear.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Gerard lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling; he'd just come back home from Franks and found he was greeted by a small family reunion which consisted of some aunt and two cousins who he hated. They'd always been jerks towards him and ever since he'd come out they seemed to be about ten times worse. So he had decided to seek safety in his bedroom. They probably wouldn't go into his bedroom; they might catch fag germs as one of them had put it.

"Gerard honey, come upstairs" his mother called from the living room. Gerard wished he'd never heard those words. It meant that he didn't have a choice on whether he went go upstairs or not. He slowly slumped his way up the stairs wishing he was somewhere else.

He walked into the living room; all eyes were suddenly on him. He sat down in the corner hoping that he would just be forgotten. He got his phone out after a few minutes of being ignored and began to text Frank; he'd only just seen him but he really didn't have anyone else to talk to. After a while Gerard's dad noticed his son was texting. He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket saying it was "family time". Gerard tried very hard not to snort at that; they hadn't been a proper family in years. Once Gerard had his phone taken away he found everyone suddenly had their attention turned to him and his sexuality. He got questions like do you have a boyfriend? And the others mostly went along those lines until they started to be more offensive or personal. Until he got the one he'd been dreading; it came from his cousin.

"Why the fuck are you a fag? Is it like a mental condition or something, it's just wrong." She laughed a little; everyone except for Mikey and his mother laughed along with her and Gerard lost it.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? ANY OF YOU? DOES IT HURT YOU IN SOME WAY? DOES IT AFFECT YOUR LIFE IN SOME AWFUL WAY? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT IT? IF I'M NOT GETTING THIS SHIT FROM PEOPLE AT SCHOOL I'M GETTING IT FROM MY OWN FAMILY; THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT YOU BUT IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU DO ANY OF THAT! IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH YOU CAN JUST DISOWN ME! LIKE I WOULD EVEN GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU DID!" and with that Gerard ran out the front door slamming it hard behind him leaving everyone speechless.

Gerard ran until he ended up in a small, rarely used, what you could only describe as a large patch of grass with a bench and some trees. Gerard sat on the bench; he was exhausted. He couldn't believe he'd said those things but he had to admit he felt so much better after. Now his only regret was that he was a little scared to go home. He put his head in his hands; he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He yawned; he couldn't help it. He was just so damn tired but he knew he should stay awake. He sat there for awhile until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around to see Ray just standing there.

"Hello boyfriend's brother" his tone was completely relaxed.

"Hello Frank's friend" Gerard said a little confused.

"How's life?"

"It's okay I suppose?"

"Not what I heard from Mikey. What I hear you yelled at your family about how you wouldn't care if they disowned you and a lot of other things with lots of swearing. You brother says he thinks it's cool that you stood up to them but it might be best you go home. Your mothers crying she thinks that you hate her." Gerard felt like he had swallowed a stone; he hated disappointing his mom. She had always supported him. She'd never hurt him; even Mikey used to make fun of him because of his lack of friends. She had always been there for him and now he felt like he was leaving her. But he couldn't go back home; he couldn't face his family. Ray seemed to understand what Gerard was thinking.

"It's probably best you go home on your own instead of being dragged home by whoever decided to find you."Ray walked off in the other direction; Gerard knew he was right. He didn't want to be put in the newspaper as another runaway brought home.

Gerard walked up to his house; he had noticed that his other relatives had left. He breathed in deep breath before he opened the door. Straight away his mother ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. She was sobbing; Gerard suddenly felt awful.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she said between sobs.

"I'm sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gerard said snuggling into his mother.  
After that he was lead into the kitchen by his mother; he suddenly wished that he'd slept on the bench. His dad was sitting at the table with about four empty cans of beer sitting around him; he was just finishing off the fifth.

"Look; Gerard came back" Gerard's mother smiled through her tears.

"He shouldn 'ave come bac'; he should ave just dieed" he laughed at something. Gerard's mother just brushed it off before saying something about telling Mikey the good news and that he wasn't to move a muscle.

"How coul-d youuu? I carnt believe you diddd tha' infront of yooouur own famil'. Litt' SHIT!" he growled the ending out before moving quickly forward and punching Gerard hard in the stomach causing his son to bend over in pain; falling on his knees. His dad then proceeded to kick his son hard in the stomach making him cough up blood mixed with saliva; making it drip in lumps of thick clear red goo splattering all over the floor. He then was kicked over so that he was lying on his back. His father raised his foot about to stomp down on his ribs; but he was stopped by a scream.

"What are you doing?!" his mother screeched out; horrified at the scene before her. She wasn't sure what to do her; husband could hurt her but her son was lying in a small pool of his own blood.

"Stay away from my son!" she yelled; she had suddenly turned fierce. Gerard's dad just held his hands out in an 'I surrender' sort of way before slowly stumbling through the hall and falling out of the front door. She ran over to Gerard who was lying on the floor; almost unconscious.

Gerard could hear yelling but he couldn't make it out; he was in incredible amounts of pain that was shooting through him. He looked up at the ceiling; everything was starting to blur before he felt himself being pulled into blackness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20.

Beep…beep…beep…

Gerard blinked; opening his eyes as best as he could in the bright light that was bouncing off of the pure white walls. The smell of disinfectant in the air was burning his nostrils. There was a burning feeling throughout his body making him feel like he was being electrocuted. He could feel that someone was holding his hand, he hoped that it was Frank's hand that he was holding although he knew it wasn't. He looked up to see his mother sleeping gently in a red chair next to his bed. He shook his hand free in turn waking her up.

"Mom? Where am I?" he asked his voice scratchy and dry.

"OH HONEY THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" she grabbed her son and hugged him tightly sending a shooting pain through his body.

"Mom. MOM! Mommy!" Gerard repeated this several more times until she lifted her head; still hugging him; realizing he wasn't dead.

"What's wrong?"

"You're hurting me and I don't know where I am." His throat was killing him by this point; he couldn't breathe without being in pain; it was like it had been rubbed with sand paper.

"You're at the hospital. You broke two ribs and bit the inside of your cheek so hard it had to be stitched up." She smiled; her face full of care.

"Oh" Gerard didn't get to say anymore not that he had anything to say as he grabbed the large cup of water Mikey was holding out in front of him. He gulped it down as his mother told Mikey to get the doctor.

"Hello Gerard; how are you today?" a smiley middle aged male asked as he walked in the room holding a clip board.

"Sore" he replied not sure if there was anything else to add.

"That understandable after a fall like that, I'm surprised you didn't get hurt even more than you already did" Gerard frowned; he didn't have a fall, he knew that.

"NO! I-he-dad" Gerard stuttered out in confusion; he didn't know what was going on.

"What did I do Gerard?" there was his dad standing by the door way looking 100% sober. Gerard put his head in his hands and began to whimper from stress. He knew this was an overreaction but he wanted them to go away and he didn't know any other way to get them away. He could feel his mother reach out and try to rub his back in a soothing motion but he moved away as best he could with his eyes shut. He curled up; he felt alone, more alone than ever before. Before he had his mother now he didn't have her; he had no one except for Frank. He had nothing and it was a very lonely existence if you had no one.

"Darling I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" his mother had a sad undertone to her voice. He looked up to see that everyone had left.

"Just get Frank for me please" his eyes pleaded just as much as his voice and she couldn't say no to him; not now.

"Okay honey, whatever you want" she got up and walked towards the door; she couldn't believe how much danger she could be putting her little angel in. She couldn't just send her husband to jail; maybe if she just got her husband off of the alcohol then they could be happy again. She didn't want Gerard to hate her; she hoped that he would understand that she couldn't just hand her husband over. She knew it would be a case of no forgiveness what so ever towards him and his actions and then she'd be lonely.

She saw her husband and youngest child sitting on the row of chairs that were placed up against the wall. They both stood up looking at her expectantly, wanting to hear about what the situation was.

"He wants his boyfriend" she tried to keep as calm as possible but was feeling the stress as her husband stared at her and Mikey just took his phone out of his pocket and started to text someone.

"Frank will be here in half an hour" Mikey said in a rather sleepy tone; he'd gotten the number from Ray after trying to convince him to give him Franks number; in the end he resorted to black mail where he told Ray that he would tell everyone at school that he liked to be called Raymondo.

"WHAT! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Gerard's dad yelled out in anger.

"No you don't; you got us into this mess and now I think this is the only way we can stop Gerard telling anyone. It didn't help that the excuse was he fell down the stairs. How many times has that been used? LOTS. every child abuser used that!" she hissed out violently trying not to yell.

"I will not let his fag of a boyfriend anywhere near him" his tone was firm but that didn't stop his wife.

"You will or I promise I'll go tell the police myself" he just stood there shocked; he was not expecting that and the look in her eyes told him he wasn't joking. The rest of the time was spent in silence until Mikey said that Frank was going to be there in five minutes making his mother stand up and walk to the entrance with Mikey. After a minute Frank and his mother entered the hospital. They signed the forms and were lead up to Gerard's room. Frank smirked at Gerard's dad who had an almost homicidal look in his eyes. Frank felt nervous; he couldn't believe that Gerard was in hospital. It was nothing fatal but still it was a shock.

They opened the door to see Gerard lying in the white hospital bed hair spread out over the pillow and his eyes shut although he wasn't sleeping. He opened his eyes and sat up as best he could when he saw Frank.

After a quick introduction the two mothers left. Leaving the boys in the room by themselves Frank walked over to Gerard's bedside and sat down on the red chair; he held Gerard's hand and looked into his eyes.

"What really happened to you Gerard?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Gerard's eyes went wide he didn't know what to say, he needed to learn to trust Frank but he wasn't sure what he should say to him. He wanted to but it felt like he couldn't do it. It was like telling his family he was gay all over again.

"Frank I fell down the stairs that's all" he lied biting his; lip slightly worried about how Frank would react to this answer.

"Gerard do you really expect me to believe that?" Frank sighed. He wasn't mad at Gerard he just wished that he could tell him. Okay so it had only been a short space of time since he had started to date Gerard; even being friendly to him was relatively new, but he wanted to fix that.

"No" the taller boys voice was timid feeling ashamed that he'd been caught lying.

"Please just tell me what happened" Frank pleaded; his eyes were like the ones of a puppy to cute to resist. Gerard breathed in then began.

"I got really mad at something one of my family members said and I yelled at them before I ran off. When I came back my dad was drunk out of his mind and really pissed off because of what I said." The raven haired boy gulped "so he kicked me a few times I don't remember much it's just a blur" Frank was in an awkward position; he wanted to hug Gerard and punch his dad at the same time. He decided that he would do both; he wrapped his arms around the other boy quickly kissing his cheek before he said

"Don't leave this room till someone comes to get you."

"Why?" Gerard was really puzzled by this and a little worried about what Frank was going to do.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Frank wanted to keep Gerard as safe as possible especially after the injuries he sustained.

"What are you going to do?" Gerard asked although he already had an idea of what was about to arise.

"I just want to keep you safe Gerard." And with that he left his room making sure the door was completely closed behind him. Gerard was terrified about what was going to happen; he didn't really want Frank to do anything that could hurt someone else, even if it was his dad.

Frank felt the anger boil up as he walked further down the corridor. His pace speeded up when he saw Gerard's dad who was pacing the same few meters of floor over and over again. The shorter man walked up to him and before he could say anything Frank punched him square in the jaw before punching him in the stomach making him hunch over from pain.

"YOU MOTHER FUCK BASTARED" Frank yelled before gripping the older man's throat and smashing his head against a wall. He punched him again only harder breaking the other mans nose in the progress. He kicked and punched him to the floor before he began to kick his stomach. Frank didn't get to make any more damage as he was pulled off the other man by five members of staff.

He struggled against the doctors and nurses before he began to calm down. They pulled him into the security office and sat him down on a chair before giving him a lecture and saying if he was lucky he might not get this on record if the "victim" didn't press charges. So Frank sat there in silence waiting to hear what was going to happen for over two hours. Gerard's dad had his nose fixed up almost immediately as it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Meanwhile Gerard's mother and Mikey where with his father in Gerard's room. His father was sitting next to Gerard's bed making him rather uncomfortable while he ranted on about how much he hated Frank and how Gerard should date someone better, like a female. When asked whether he would press charges he was about to say yes but was stopped by his wife who said it was undecided.

"MY AWNSER IS YES!" he yelled once the security staff had left the room.

"He attacked you so he knows what you did. He could tell them and they would believe him because it's so obvious what you did so you're going to say you won't press charges or he'll probably tell" she was exhausted; she'd spent half the night awake and now she had to deal with Gerard's boyfriend becoming violent.

While this was going on Gerard was thinking about how he was supposed to react towards Frank now that he had beaten up his dad. Should he be mad? Or should he feel as if it was heroic and that he should praise Frank for it? Maybe he should just try and talk it over with Frank about right and wrong. He had to praise him slightly for defending him but still it was a little bit too far. He watched his mother and father leave the room he turned his head to see Mikey waving his phone about like a little girl would with a plastic toy pony humming to himself. After a while of the phone being waved about and the humming becoming unbearable Gerard finally had enough.

"Mikey your retarded-ness is making my injuries worse" Gerard watched Mikey look up and glare at him before he went back to treating his phone as a plastic pony. He sighed really worried about what was going on with Frank and his parents; he didn't want to be judged for dating someone who attacked his dad. He was hoping that Frank might be forgiven by his family and they would just forget about it. He doubted this theory greatly. He sat in the white bed thinking things over for what seemed like forever.

His mother walked in. She looked really tired and Gerard felt like it should be him walking around all day instead of spending it in hospital.

"Gerard your dad's not going to press charges" Gerard was filled with relief "but-"

'Oh shit' Gerard though.

"I can't stop you from dating Frank but I want you to learn how to keep him under control" she said sternly.

"You make him sound like a wild animal" Gerard felt a little offended by this.

"Gerard; I'm sure there are times you've thought he was a wild animal" Mikey smirked as Gerard just stared at him eyes wide while his mother stood there blushing.

"Mikey for you information we haven't don't IT yet" Gerard had finally gathered enough courage to speak; he looked over at his mother who had a look of relief on her face.

"Anyways don't we have more important matters then my non-existent sex life" Gerard crossed his arms feeling like he needed to focus on his boyfriend and the future of their relationship.

"Gerard, Mikey how would you feel if I divorced you father" the subject had come out of the blue neither of the boys were expecting that.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22.

"Mom I thought you loved dad" Gerard spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I do love him and I love him enough to know that it isn't safe for him or you if we stay together. You'll just get hurt and he'll go to prison" she sighed. "I can't lose you both and Mikey would probably get hurt too; it isn't fair on any of you". Gerard felt guilty; he didn't want his mother to be unhappy but he didn't want to be anywhere near his dad either. He didn't want his mother to be unhappy about leaving his dad.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mikey said concerned; no longer playing with his phone/plastic pony.

"Yes I only want you; my little boy's safe" she walked over to Mikey and kissed his cheek before going over to Gerard and repeating the same action.

"Okay Gerard; now we know that Franks safe from persecution would you like to see him" she watched her sons eyes light up as he nodded enthusiastically. She sighed; maybe it would be good for her to meet Frank. She called one of the nurses and explained the situation although they were a little hesitant at first. She explained the Frank was Gerard's boyfriend and that he and her husband didn't get on and that this was a regular thing; the nurse just pretended to understand before she brought Frank in who didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. Gerard saw this and decided to do something about it. He did his best to get out of bed although it hurt like hell. He wobbled a bit before shakily walking over to Frank. Gerard found that he was glad that they'd given him a hospital gown and white shorts because he needed to have plenty of space to be able walk comfortably. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank putting his head on his shoulder before pulling away and pulling him over to the bed.

"Frank maybe tone down the violence; especially in a hospital" Gerard spoke firmly.

"Sorry" Frank said not looking Gerard in the eyes.

"Hey don't apologise to me. You did what you thought was right, but don't fight in hospitals in fact try and avoid any violence as much as possible." Gerard smiled; he didn't like the idea of having anyone getting hurt but he had to admit it felt nice to have someone fight for him. They lent in before catching the others lips gently. They soon broke apart to find that they were both blushing as well as Mikey and Donna who probably felt rather awkward watching.

"Well…um… hi I'm Donna; Gerard's mother" Donna felt rather awkward seeing this was the first time she'd met Frank in a long time and the first of Gerard's boyfriends she'd ever met seeing as he was Gerard's first boyfriend.

"Hi I'm Frank; I guess I'm your sons boyfriend" Frank was a bit freaked out; he'd never been with anyone long enough to meet their parents and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. He looked at Gerard who just squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly. Gerard's mother decided that seeing as her husband was too childish to do the job as protective parent she would have to take over. She didn't really know how to do this so she decided to try and recreate what she'd see on all those over dramatic movies and TV shows.

"So Frank what do you intend to get out of a relationship with my son" she knew it sounded stupid but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"Err…" Frank really wasn't sure what to do.

"MOM! What do you think you're doing" he placed a hand on one of his hips while raising one of his eye brows.

"Gerard, you have to understand that I only want what's best for you" she replied a little annoyed that she'd been told off by her little boy.

"Yes I know that but right now you're just embarrassing me, yourself and more importantly Frank."

"Gerard what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" she said back not able to think of any sort of come back to Gerard's last comment.

"I'm your son and when it come to anything that includes me, you or my boyfriend I think I can have some say in how it's done" Gerard spoke it like it was a well known fact. His mother just turned to Frank.

"Do you ever find that Gerard tends to be rather demanding when it come to his own needs?" Frank wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say. "Err…"

"Well you will. The other day he lay on top of Mikey for ages hugging him, he's very persistent" Frank laughed a little at this.

"I wanted a hug" Gerard crossed his arms pouting slightly although it was supposed to show that he was mad at them; Frank just found it cute. He wrapped his arms around, Gerard kissing him lightly before pulling him into a hug. Gerard was a little shocked at that; he wasn't expecting to be hugged. He soon got over the initial shock and hugged back.

"Anyways me and Mikey are going to leave you two alone but no sex; that's a hospital rule" she then grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him out the room.

"Thank you" Gerard said quietly.

"For what?" Frank asked curiously not quite sure what he was getting praise for.

"Beating up my dad" Frank laughed a little.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of me hitting people."

"Normally I don't but I guess it felt nice to have someone just defend me instead of cheer on whoever's trying to kill me." the raven haired boy just looked down at his lap not wanting to make eye contact.

"Gerard I-I-I…" Frank wasn't sure what to say so he lifted Gerard's chin and kissed him. After a few minutes of this they both pulled apart. Gerard yawned and Frank noticed that his eyes were drooping. Frank kicked off his shoes before he helped Gerard to the bed and got them both under the white covers and they snuggled up to each other before falling into a perfect sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Gerard was allowed to leave later that day. He sat in the back of the car snuggled up to Mikey feeling rather tired. Frank Had left before Gerard's dad could kill him. Donna had told her two sons to go to Gerard's room and lock the door in case their dad decided to take out his anger on his son's and Gerard really didn't need another trip to A & E. the car turned onto the drive and they all proceeded to walk up to the door before being stopped by the happy-go-lucky-sitcom neighbour Matthew Jenkins.

"Hello Gerard I'm glad to see you're better. I was so worried when the ambulance came; it must have been some fall. Oh now tell me did that dark stallion come to see you?" his voice was giving Gerard a head ache.

"What?" Gerard didn't know what he meant; he hadn't been visited by any horse had he?

"I meant that bad boy boyfriend of yours" he winked.

"Um yes?" Gerard wasn't sure what was going on.

"I see he's a softy really isn't he? I knew you wouldn't go for a scum bag; anyway I suppose you must want to have a rest now your home, bye Gerard." He smiled at him before walking down the road back to his home. Gerard ran inside closing the door and dashed down into his bedroom before locking the door. He just wanted his mom to tell his dad the news as quickly as possible. He saw Mikey was already in his room sitting on the floor staring at the posters and drawings that were stuck up all over the walls.

"Hey Mikes" Gerard said awkwardly not really sure what to say. He walked over to his bed sitting on the edge.

"Sooo….how's things with Ray?" Gerard asked after a long silence Mikey opened his mouth about to speak but suddenly they heard yelling; they couldn't make it out as it was muffled. It went on for a long time before they heard and door slam there where the sound of footsteps before their mother called them to open the door. Gerard opened it like his mother asked and he saw her standing there with no expression on her face.

"I did it" her voice was very quiet. Suddenly she burst into tears making Gerard dash forwards and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom" he sounded rather muffled snuggled up to her. He felt another pair of arms wrap around them; it was Mikey. Gerard pulled one of his arms away and wrapped it around his little brother pulling him in closer.

When Gerard went to school the next day he found that everything was the same except that Frank followed him around like a lost puppy because he wanted to make sure he was okay. Frank had to leave Gerard for a while as he had to go to his next class. So as Gerard walked down the corridor; he was stopped by a bunch of men and Nancy who was standing at the side smirking. They threw a few punches but soon stopped as after a rather hard punch to the stomach had made Gerard bite down on the injury in his mouth making the wound re-open. The attackers weren't aware of this and ran off thinking they had caused some serious damage. Gerard soon found his way to the nurse and was quickly fixed up.

Frank had heard what had happened when Nancy came blabbing about how pathetic Gerard was and she soon told him about the attack. As soon as he heard he ran in the direction of the nurse's office ignoring the calls of an irritated Nancy. When he arrived he explained the situation to the nurse who was too lazy to be bothered telling him to go as there was no point in doing so.

"You're always the victim aren't you" he said brushing the hair out of Gerard's eyes. They kissed gently before stopping. Gerard sat up slightly in the chair he was sitting in. He moved over before pulling Frank down and sitting him next to him on the small space left.

"Gerard; if Nancy comes near you again I swear I will kill her" Gerard frowned.

"If you feel it's so important can you try and not kill her only seriously injure…or maybe even send her into a coma, but no killing?" Frank rolled his eyes jokingly at Gerard receiving a gentle hit on the arm and a cute puppy pout.

"Sorry Gee" Frank kissed the other boys nose making Gerard scrunch his face up slightly making him look adorable as he blushed at the nick name. After a while of comfortable silence they decided to go back to class and meet each other outside the school.

Frank and Gerard walked next to each other although not bold enough to hold hands in public with Mikey glaring at them and anyone in general a few meters away. Gerard knew the rules of no boyfriend/girlfriend/ whatever-the -fuck-was-hump-able being brought into either of the boys bedrooms and defiantly no locked doors.

"Frank if you don't mind too much my mom really seems to want to meet you" Gerard was a little unsure of how he would take this news; they hadn't been dating very long and Frank did have a reputation for leaving people very quickly. Frank had never met any parents formally; he'd met Gerard's mom in the hospital but that's different seeing as it's a hospital and he'd just beat her husband up.

"Of course I wouldn't mind Gerard" he smiled reassuringly as he could tell Gerard was tense. He watched the older boy unlock the door and step inside the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter24.

Gerard took Frank's hand and led him into the house before telling him to sit on the couch while he talked to his mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom" she looked up from her magazine and put her drink down on the table. "You know how yesterday you said that you'd like to meet my boyfriend and just forget the whole beating up dad thing."

"Gerard firstly yes I remember secondly I don't think he "beat him up" I think you father was just shocked at being attacked by your boyfriend who happens to be rather on the short side, actually I thinks he's a little pissed off at that; his pride was hurt a lot." She said this last bit more to herself then to Gerard "anyways I can't right now I'm busy." She picked up her magazine again.

"Fine I'll just take Frank down to my bedroom."

"Okay honey you do that."

"My bedroom with the locking door with my bed in it" he said emphasising his point. She jumped up out of her seat.

"Okay let's meet this boyfriend of yours." Gerard smirked he knew that would work. He lead her into the living room where Frank was sitting awkwardly next to a glaring Mikey who had found it great fun to sit and poke Frank every so often.

"Hello Frank, I'm Donna, Gerard's mother I think it's about time we met each other formally." After an introduction Gerard found that his mother and Frank got on extremely well, they didn't talk about any particular topic but instead they just talked things that were happening around the neighbourhood. Gerard was glad that Frank knew how to get on with adults as his mother was a little dubious when it came to any lovers her son's brought home. He remembered when Mikey was ten; how he'd brought home a girl called Jane who did gymnastics and how when she'd gone home his mom started to rant about how slutty she was for wearing those sparkly leotard things. Gerard had pointed out that she was ten and that Mikey probably thought sex was just making out naked and that he probably didn't have sexuality and if he did it was probably some weird one like being attracted to lemons or tooth paste, something along those lines although he was soon proven wrong as Mikey did have feelings for his fellow humans after all. But she didn't listen; she just sat down with Mikey and said he was too young. Mikey didn't care though he was a little unhappy at first but soon was happy again when Gerard said he could borrow the expensive pencils he got for his birthday as long as he didn't break them.

Gerard smiled slightly at the memory of Mikey drawing little doodles of space men and superheroes and unicorns with his tongue sticking out to one side in a comical fashioned. He wasn't that bothered about whatever his mom was talking about; rambling on about the crime rates and whatever. Gerard lent against Frank curling up against him feeling rather bored; he just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Aww… he's so cute when he's asleep" Gerard started to open his eyes as he felt someone stroking his hair. He looked up to see it was Frank; he then turned his head to see his mother holding a camera in her hands smiling brightly at him. Gerard noted that some time during his nap he'd somehow moved from leaning on his shoulder to lying on his lap.

"How'd I end up here?" he said groggily.

"I moved you; it didn't seem very comfortable so I was going to leave you on the couch and move to a different chair but you grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go." Frank smiled at him.

"This is the second or is it third time I've fallen asleep against you?" was all Gerard could say.

"Something like that, why am I that boring?" Frank tiled his head in curiosity making him look absolutely adorable.

"No your just very cosy and cuddly like a teddy bear; it's weird because you're not very soft because you have muscles but your nice to hold" Frank giggled slightly at Gerard's tired rambling.

"Gerard we all have muscles."

"You know what I mean" his voice was muffled and he buried his face into Frank a little more. They stayed like that for a while longer before Gerard's mother made him sit up so she could show him all the pictures she'd taken. The one that she liked the most was of Gerard looking completely at peace while Frank looked at him smiling slightly while stoking his hair. Frank thought it was cute Gerard thought it was embarrassing. Mikey came in asking for a cup of coffee before he started a long essay but ended up having to make coffee for everyone else. He came in grumbling about slave labour or some other sort of shit about forced work and how he shouldn't have to do it. He was soon cheered up by the picture because although he did have to admit it was cute he knew Gerard didn't like it so it meant that he loved it.

It was around six and Gerard decided to walk back with Frank as it was a nice evening. When they got to his house Frank asked Gerard.

"How would you feel about meeting my friends; just Bob and Ray. I would want you to meet my family but things aren't going so well at the moment so will you think about it?" Gerard was a little scared of Ray; his afro knocked a clamp stand over and clamp stands are mother fucking heavy. Bob was just… Gerard couldn't describe it; he didn't know if he should be afraid or just terrified Bob looked like he could kill him.

"I'll think about it but you have to understand that they scare me" he felt a little ashamed of that.

"They won't do anything; you already met Ray; he told me about that." Frank rubbed circles on his hand.

"Yer but people change and it was only a few words and he was only doing because Mikey-" Frank cut him off with a kiss.

"You're really good at rambling you know?" Gerard just pouted at him.

"Think about it. I won't make you do anything you don't want to" and with that he kissed him one more time and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Gerard lay on his bed trying to work out what he should do. He didn't really want to meet Frank's friends but he knew he was supposed to; it was part of being in a relationship. He was going to have to get used meeting whowever Frank happened to be friends with. He walked upstairs to get a cup of coffee and a lollipop from the stash he had in his coat pocket. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother washing dishes.

"Hey mom" she turned to face him and gave him a quick greeting before going back to her dishes.

"Mom? Out of curiosity what do you think of Frank?" Gerard had been dying to find this out since he got home.

"I think he's a nice boy who's probably a little over excitable and possibly a bit psychopathic" she continued to wash each plate and cup until they were spotless.

"Is that a good thing?" Gerard really wasn't sure what that meant.

"For you yes; for anyone else probably not" Gerard really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that.  
"So I'm a weirdo?" he didn't want his mom saying that; he didn't really want anyone saying that.

"No; your just a little different and don't exactly act normally towards some things."

"What sort of things?" Gerard thought he was very normal.

"Remember when we saw that movie with all those dolls and ghosts and Mikey hid behind the sofa the whole time?" Gerard nodded "and when that woman hung herself from the ceiling and all you could say was 'it's never nice when that happens'."

"I see your point" he then turned back to the coffee machine. He noticed a letter written in a scrawl on the side. He took a look at who had written it. It was from his dad.

"Mom why did dad write a letter to you?" his heart was sped up feeling that there was chance she was going to say that he was coming back.

"He's trying to convince me that he's changed and that he feels bad for hurting you." Gerard's eyes went wide.

"You aren't going to believe that are you?"

"No Gerard; empathises on he's 'trying'" Gerard breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Gerard; he won't come back into our lives after the divorce is finalised we will never see him again." She turned around to face her son.

"I know what happened wasn't fair and I know it must be very hard to get over but you have to look towards the future" Gerard just nodded.

The next few days went by as they did. Frank didn't want to push Gerard into meeting his friends; he wasn't even sure how they would act towards him. They wouldn't hurt him and Ray knew it was a good idea to stay on his good side seeing as he didn't want an angry Mikey after him. Bob would be okay as Bob didn't give a shit about what other people do in their spare time. Okay so maybe letting them meet Gerard was a good idea but he would have to ease them into the idea of being near each other on a regular basis.

"Gerard?" Gerard turned from his locker to face Frank.

"Yer?" Frank watched as he blinked at him expectantly.

"Have you thought anymore about meeting my friends?" several different emotions flashed in Gerard's eyes.

"Yes I have but I don't know if it's a good idea." Gerard was very concerned about his well being as he didn't like going home feeling like shit because some people found joy in that kind of thing.

"It will be fine; it's just Ray and Bob."

"I still don't know" Gerard really didn't know about it; he'd never had a conversation with Bob other than stop being a fag and Ray didn't even use his name last time.

"Bob probably won't notice you're there and Ray will be extra nice or I will hurt him" Frank smiled at him.

"As long as I don't have to stay long; I would probably feel a bit out of place and I wouldn't know what to say-" Frank held his hand out in a stop motion.

"Rambling, Gerard, rambling."

"Sorry." They both went off to the next class. They met after school outside the front doors; Mikey soon arrived with Ray in tow. Frank noticed that Gerard had tensed up considerably. He took Gerard's hand and squeezed it lightly showing him that he was there and there was no need to worry. They ignored the weird and sometimes dirty looks they got from other pupils and parents coming to pick their kids up.

Nancy began to walk to her dad's car when she spotted the pair holding hands while talking to Ray and Mikey. She glared at them until her dad noticed she had a funny look on her duck like face. He looked over to where she was looking and saw two boys holding hands. Now Nancy's dad didn't particularly hate gays; he didn't like the idea but he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt them.

"Nancy, dear, what are you doing?" He was a little concerned about her behaviour.

"He stole my boyfriend" was all she could say.

"Who did?" he didn't want to see his little girl upset.

"Gerard Gay; that's who."

"Err… that doesn't tell me much" he wanted to be able to have a talk with the boys before they left.

"The one with the black long hair and the dorky brother."

"Come on honey let's have a little chat with them" he placed his hand on her back as he guided her towards them. Gerard spotted them and they tried to leave before they were close enough but couldn't as they had called after them.

"Okay boys which one of you was dating my daughter" Frank slowly raised his hand awkwardly.

"Now I think it would be best if you held her hand not that other boys hand" Frank glared at him.

"I don't think it would be the best idea" Nancy's dad scowled.

"You don't want people to think your fags do you?"

"We are fags" Frank watched as his eyes widened before he glared at them pulling his daughter away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Gerard lay on his bed trying to work out what he should do. He didn't really want to meet Frank's friends but he knew he was supposed to; it was part of being in a relationship. He was going to have to get used meeting whowever Frank happened to be friends with. He walked upstairs to get a cup of coffee and a lollipop from the stash he had in his coat pocket. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother washing dishes.

"Hey mom" she turned to face him and gave him a quick greeting before going back to her dishes.

"Mom? Out of curiosity what do you think of Frank?" Gerard had been dying to find this out since he got home.

"I think he's a nice boy who's probably a little over excitable and possibly a bit psychopathic" she continued to wash each plate and cup until they were spotless.

"Is that a good thing?" Gerard really wasn't sure what that meant.

"For you yes; for anyone else probably not" Gerard really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that.  
"So I'm a weirdo?" he didn't want his mom saying that; he didn't really want anyone saying that.

"No; your just a little different and don't exactly act normally towards some things."

"What sort of things?" Gerard thought he was very normal.

"Remember when we saw that movie with all those dolls and ghosts and Mikey hid behind the sofa the whole time?" Gerard nodded "and when that woman hung herself from the ceiling and all you could say was 'it's never nice when that happens'."

"I see your point" he then turned back to the coffee machine. He noticed a letter written in a scrawl on the side. He took a look at who had written it. It was from his dad.

"Mom why did dad write a letter to you?" his heart was sped up feeling that there was chance she was going to say that he was coming back.

"He's trying to convince me that he's changed and that he feels bad for hurting you." Gerard's eyes went wide.

"You aren't going to believe that are you?"

"No Gerard; empathises on he's 'trying'" Gerard breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Gerard; he won't come back into our lives after the divorce is finalised we will never see him again." She turned around to face her son.

"I know what happened wasn't fair and I know it must be very hard to get over but you have to look towards the future" Gerard just nodded.

The next few days went by as they did. Frank didn't want to push Gerard into meeting his friends; he wasn't even sure how they would act towards him. They wouldn't hurt him and Ray knew it was a good idea to stay on his good side seeing as he didn't want an angry Mikey after him. Bob would be okay as Bob didn't give a shit about what other people do in their spare time. Okay so maybe letting them meet Gerard was a good idea but he would have to ease them into the idea of being near each other on a regular basis.

"Gerard?" Gerard turned from his locker to face Frank.

"Yer?" Frank watched as he blinked at him expectantly.

"Have you thought anymore about meeting my friends?" several different emotions flashed in Gerard's eyes.

"Yes I have but I don't know if it's a good idea." Gerard was very concerned about his well being as he didn't like going home feeling like shit because some people found joy in that kind of thing.

"It will be fine; it's just Ray and Bob."

"I still don't know" Gerard really didn't know about it; he'd never had a conversation with Bob other than stop being a fag and Ray didn't even use his name last time.

"Bob probably won't notice you're there and Ray will be extra nice or I will hurt him" Frank smiled at him.

"As long as I don't have to stay long; I would probably feel a bit out of place and I wouldn't know what to say-" Frank held his hand out in a stop motion.

"Rambling, Gerard, rambling."

"Sorry." They both went off to the next class. They met after school outside the front doors; Mikey soon arrived with Ray in tow. Frank noticed that Gerard had tensed up considerably. He took Gerard's hand and squeezed it lightly showing him that he was there and there was no need to worry. They ignored the weird and sometimes dirty looks they got from other pupils and parents coming to pick their kids up.

Nancy began to walk to her dad's car when she spotted the pair holding hands while talking to Ray and Mikey. She glared at them until her dad noticed she had a funny look on her duck like face. He looked over to where she was looking and saw two boys holding hands. Now Nancy's dad didn't particularly hate gays; he didn't like the idea but he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt them.

"Nancy, dear, what are you doing?" He was a little concerned about her behaviour.

"He stole my boyfriend" was all she could say.

"Who did?" he didn't want to see his little girl upset.

"Gerard Gay; that's who."

"Err… that doesn't tell me much" he wanted to be able to have a talk with the boys before they left.

"The one with the black long hair and the dorky brother."

"Come on honey let's have a little chat with them" he placed his hand on her back as he guided her towards them. Gerard spotted them and they tried to leave before they were close enough but couldn't as they had called after them.

"Okay boys which one of you was dating my daughter" Frank slowly raised his hand awkwardly.

"Now I think it would be best if you held her hand not that other boys hand" Frank glared at him.

"I don't think it would be the best idea" Nancy's dad scowled.

"You don't want people to think your fags do you?"

"We are fags" Frank watched as his eyes widened before he glared at them pulling his daughter away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Gerard finally decided that it was best if he did something. He decided to call Frank. Although Gerard knew that the birth giver, who he previously called father, hated Frank with passion, he also knew that Frank wasn't scared to beat the living shit out of his mother's procreation partner. Gerard wasn't one to run away from a fight but it was a) his "dad" and b) a very scary looking man who was much stronger then Gerard; he was stronger than Frank was as well but he'd probably been sent into shock by being jumped on but someone so…so fun sized. And crazy, mustn't forget crazy. He paced up and down while the phone rang in his ear until Frank finally answered.

"Gerard? What the fuck? I'll do anything for you, but have you seen the time? It's like eight in the morning-" Gerard cut him off.

"My dad's back."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Frank screamed down the phone now suddenly awake. Gerard jumped in shock but soon regained full composer.

"I don't know; my mom came in saying she was sorry then I went upstairs to see why she was sorry and then I saw my dad passed out on the couch." Frank sighed.

"Don't leave your room; I'm coming to get you."

"Promise?" Gerard trusted Frank with his life but he couldn't take any risks.

"I promise. I'll be a few minutes and I'll see if we can stay at Bobs." Gerard suddenly tensed up more than he was already.

"A-are you s-sure th-that's a good idea?" Frank sighed.

"Gerard; Bob isn't going to do much. He might poke at you, and he might ask about the make-up that's all."

"Why would he ask about my make up?" Gerard suddenly felt nauseous think that Bob could use it as an excuse to hurt him.

"I don't really know I just know he seems to be interested." Frank thought back to when Bob started to ask about what make up he wore.

"Okay" Frank could here that Gerard was still a little dubious about the whole idea.

"You didn't mind Ray after a while."

"I didn't talk to him I just cuddled up to you and pretended he wasn't there."

"You'll get along great with Bob." Frank knew Bob wouldn't be to bothered by Gerard's appearance; Bob had just excepted that Frank and Ray where both dating boys and Bob, being Bob decided to act as if it wasn't happening so he didn't get nasty mental images of his Friends doing…things.

"Look; honey I'll be there in a bit. Don't go anywhere and see if you can sneak out. Bye."

"Bye" Gerard heard Frank hang up and listened to the ringing noise for a few moments before hanging up himself. He sat in his room for what seemed like forever when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and looked at the message he just received.

_"try & get out the house" _

Gerard quickly wrote a note to his mother, before he slowly exited the basement trying not to make a sound; he put the note on the side hoping his mother would notice it. He slowly snuck towards the door, picked up his shoes and slowly began to walk again; planning to put his shoes on once he was out the door. He saw his father stir on the couch, still asleep, but it gave Gerard a heart attack. He opened the door as quickly as he could and slammed it shut before he ran towards Frank who was waiting outside his home on the pavement.

"You okay?" Frank asked hugging Gerard.

"Yer I'm fine but he will have woken up now so we have to go." The raven hair man said in a rush.

"Okay. I got Ray to give us a ride in his moms car it that okay?" Gerard nodded just wanting to get the hell out of there. Frank grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street as quickly as he could; pulling him towards the car. They both dashed into the back seats and strapped themselves in. Ray sped the car up as quickly as he could just until they got out of the road not wanting to get in trouble with the police.

"You sure you're okay with going to Bobs?" Frank asked taking Gerard's hand in comfort.

"If you promise you won't leave me alone I'll be fine" Gerard smiled reassuringly to Frank; showing him he completely trusted him.

"If you're sure?" Frank didn't want Gerard to feel uncomfortable he only wanted what was best for him.

"I'm sure; if you trust Bob then I know I'm not in any danger." Frank placed his arm around Gerard until Ray pulled up to Bobs home. They walked up to the door which was opened by Bob's mother.

"Hello Frank did bob Invite you over?" Frank nodded but she wasn't looking at him; Gerard had caught her attention. "Who's this Frank?"

"Err…this is my…Friend Gerard" Frank didn't want to get thrown out of Bobs house so told her Gerard was just a friend. Frank knew Gerard would understand it was to be expected.

"Hello Gerard" she smiled at him holding her hand out to him. Gerard took her hand warily but stuttered his words out.

"H-h-hello." She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Gerard are you okay?" she was worried as most of Bobs friends where loud not shy.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine."

"He gets nervous easily; don't worry about him" Frank reassured her. She just nodded and let them in.

"You okay?" Frank whispered in his ear worried; normally Gerard was a little more confident than this.

"Yer, I think it's just being in a new place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yer" Gerard smiled at him as they went further into the house.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Bob walked over to Frank, greeted him quickly before moving onto to stare at Gerard.

"You're wearing make-up" Bob stated.

"Err…yer I am" Gerard wasn't used to being stared at.

"Why?"

"-Bob you can't say that!" Frank interrupted.

"Sorry. Could you tell me why please?" Bob really wasn't sure why Frank was glaring at him.

"…I want to" Gerard wasn't sure what was going on. He looked to Frank for help who just looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh." Bob continued to ask Gerard very personal questions. Everything from why are you gay to what's you favourite colour of monkey. In all honesty Gerard was surprised he didn't ask how long his dick was with all the questions he'd been asked that day, although he was glad he didn't ask.

Bob had finished with his questions and was now bored. He watched the way Frank and Gerard acted towards each other; it was weird seeing Frank acting so affectionate to someone he was dating. It was normally flirt, fuck, break up not flirt, have a relationship, stay together. Bob liked seeing Frank like this and he had to admit that he never really hated Gerard or gay people it was probably just because everyone else hated Gerard. They had hated Gerard since day one; everyone had thought he was weird because he didn't say much and he didn't know about the latest cartoon series with added action figures. He liked to draw and when he did get the confidence to try and make friends everyone had already labelled him "the weird kid". Bob still remembered how everyone laughed at him when he was tripped over by one of the girls in the class; although funny at time it now just seemed mean. In middle school the bullying got worse. Bob remembered how Gerard had sat and stared ahead as people made nasty comments to him before the teacher had arrived. His lips had turned into a permanent frown and the skin under his eyes had become unnaturally dark. He had soon earned the title of "emo fag" and about fifty rumours about how he self harmed had been made and spread around the school. Bob hated that he had called Gerard names and beat him up, but he was glad he'd never made fun of him for hurting himself. Bob knew the difference between making fun of someone because their weird and making fun of someone for a serious mental health condition he may or may not have, even though both were bad. He had to admit it was funny when everyone freaked out after watching a video on suicide and self harm; he remembered how no one even dared to look Gerard in the eye let alone say anything to him, but soon the video had been forgotten and he had gone back to being the "emo fag".

Bob didn't know everything about Frank's childhood as they had gone to different schools but Ray knew about it and from what he'd heard Frank was considered to be one of the more popular kids. He'd been really confident the first day and everyone wanted to be his friend. Being Frank's friend was what many kids thought a privilege; everyone wanted to talk to him and life had been perfect for him.

Comparing the two made Bob really start to think. Firstly he realised that children were mostly heartless little bastard's who only wanted to be popular for the sake of it and didn't give a shit if they hurt someone in the process. It made him think about how people seemed to think it was okay to make fun of someone because they self harm or were suicidal and that really got him thinking. He started to wonder if they even cared if they killed someone or not. Then he started to think about it more through the eyes of the bullies and suddenly it hit him. They didn't want to face what was happening. They didn't want to accept the fact that there are people who were so upset that they felt they needed to take their pain away in such awful ways so they joked about it trying to hide the fact that it was really happening. So they made the situation worse for their own selfish reasons because they wanted to clear their heads of any guilt they had built up. So they pretended they didn't do any damage. Knowing that pissed him off a lot, but he still had some stuff to think over. It made him wonder if they cared about what they did or if they had forgotten about it; acting like they were all nice and got along fine. Did it even affect them? Knowing that they had probably destroyed every hope he had of making friends from the start. But people did that to anyone they thought was weird. They didn't like the same music? Must be a weirdo, not what the latest issue of some fashioned magazine said was pretty? Must be a freak, anything or anyone that wasn't in that season was bad. It made Bob wish everyone was born deaf, blind and stupid.

He looked over towards Gerard and Frank who were happily talking to each other about what ever. Suddenly he had an idea.

"I HAVE TO SHOW YOU MY CAT COLLECTION!" Bob yelled.

"What?" Frank said confused.

"I HAVE A PHOTO BOOK FULL OF CAT PICTURES!" Bob was suddenly very excited about showing people his book.

"Okay then" Frank looked at Gerard who just shrugged. They watched Bob rush upstairs to find his book.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"…and this one here" Bob pointed to a picture of a ginger kitten "is called Button and this one over here is called sparkles." Frank was getting really bored of this; he'd seen about a thousand kittens, cats and fluffy things Bob called cats. He could tell Gerard was just as bored as he was but was trying to show some interest so he didn't offend Bob in anyway.

"This is my personal favourite" he pointed to a basket of kittens "I named them all after me" he said proudly "this is Bob, this one is Bobby, this one here is Bobina next to her is Bobet, the cutest one is called Bobinski…" and so it went on. Gerard rested his head against the back of the chair he was sitting on feeling exhausted; he needed to walk around a little, his back was killing him.

"Bob, Gerard doesn't want to hear about your cat collection" he smiled at the older boy kissing his lips gently until they were interrupted.

"Bob can you come into the kitchen for a moment" his mother said, concern in her voice. Gerard felt his stomach drop, he didn't want to be told he had to leave Bob's house as well and in a way he hated himself for upsetting someone just because he was himself.

Bob came in a few minutes later; he looked at their expectant faces.

"Don't worry it's about my grades not you; I did ask about you and she said it was fine as long as you didn't have sex on the couch." Bob smirked as they both blushed.

"Well anyways; now I have made everything awkward I would suggest that you call your mom Gerard, she probably wants to talk" Gerard knew he was right.

"I'll call her but if I have to go back you're coming with me." he looked at Frank who nodded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and after pressing some bits and bobs on the screen he soon held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello mom."

"Gerard honey, where have you been? I saw the note but still, where have you been?"

"I've been with Frank" his voice was extremely calm although he was secretly freaking out.

"DON'T LIE; I CALLED HIS MOTHER YOUR NOT AT HIS HOUSE!" she screamed down the phone.

"No mom I'm at his friends house" Gerard was a little shaken after being yelled at.

"What's his friend's name? Does he do drugs? What is he like?" Gerard rolled his eyes at her worrying.

"His name is Bob, he might do drugs but I didn't think it was appropriate to ask and he is harmless as he just spent around two hours showing us his scrap book of cat and kitten pictures and telling us their names and what they like to do."

"Oh" she had expected Bob to be a violent drug addict not a teenage boy who was very close to becoming a crazy cat lady. All he needed was a sex change and to become a little older.

"Gerard can you come home so we can talk about it?" she sounded exhausted, probably from worry.

"Is HE still there?" he could hear her sigh.

"Yes honey he is, but please come back home" she pleaded.

"Only if Frank can come too" she didn't like the idea but she needed her baby safe at home.

"Okay Gerard, Frank can come" after saying their goodbyes they both hung up. After some persuading they managed to get Bob to give them a lift to Gerard's house.

Gerard wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but he knew he had to. He looked at Frank and grabbed his hand needing to feel some sort of comfort, he was seeking the kind of comfort you get when you suddenly feel threatened and all you want is your mom to be there hugging you. He felt like such a baby but he didn't care. He grabbed onto Frank's arm and suddenly he unclipped his seatbelt and pulled himself right into Frank burning his head in his neck; he didn't know what he was doing, he just needed someone there. He didn't know why but he just needed someone to hold him and Frank would have to do.

"Gerard? Are you okay?" Frank sounded really worried.

"I'm fine" he looked up at Frank who wiped his left cheek; he lifted his hand to his cheek to find that he was crying; it was weird, he didn't even feel sad.

"Gerard what's wrong?" Frank was suddenly extremely concerned.

"I don't know, I have no idea why I'm crying" he couldn't work it out; he was just crying.

"Please tell me why Gerard" Frank only wanted to help him but he couldn't because Gerard wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"It's the truth. I'm crying for no reason and I can't stop it." Frank wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"Okay" he nodded as he said this before pulling Gerard into a hug; trying to comfort him. He was just as confused as Gerard was. Bob just pretended not to listen; he didn't want to get caught up in some sort of mental break down. Soon the car stopped in front of Gerard's home. Halfway through the journey Gerard had started to hyperventilate. Frank and Bob both knew that he was having a panic attack, so Bob got out of the car to get Gerard's mom while Frank tried to calm him down enough to get him out of the car.

"It's okay Gerard; everything's going to be okay" and with that everything faded to black.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Gerard opened his eyes and groaned; the first thing he noticed was that he was on the couch and the couch smelt like cheep perfume, alcohol and some other sort of disgusting smell which could only be associated with sleazy bars and prostitutes. He sat up looking around; despite the awful head ache he had he saw that Frank and his mother where talking quietly in the corner of the room; he couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

"Mom?" his voice was quite.

"Gerard, you're awake! How are you feeling?" She moved over to him; Frank following behind.

"Fine, just get me off this couch it smells horrible; it makes me want to vomit" he covered his mouth with his hand. Frank and his mother quickly helped him to his feet getting him over to a different chair.

"Better?" Frank asked rubbing his back soothingly.

"Better" Gerard nodded.

"I'm so glad I disgust you so much Gerard" they all looked up to see his dad standing in the door way.

"No you don't I-I-I-" Gerard wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Don't be so pathetic and be a man, oh wait I forgot you're not a real man. Real men like women not going out sucking cocks," he moved closer to them; Gerard moved closer to Frank. His mother got up.

"Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you."

"Fine" he said bitterly before walking away. Gerard relaxed against Franks' shoulder feeling pathetic. His head hurt, he fainted and he then needed his mom to stand up for him. He groaned moving closer to Frank.

"My heads killing me," he heard his mother calling for Mikey to get something. Soon enough a glass of water and a white pill were shoved in front of his face. He heard something about how effective they were and something about feeling sleepy but he ignored that and took the pills. After a few minutes of feeling pathetic he started to feel drowsy. He felt Frank move away leaving him by himself on the chair until he heard Mikey move over to him. He made a noise in discomfort and he still felt rather sick. Mikey laughed a little.

"You sound like you're having a baby" Mikey laughed; the meaning of the sentence didn't really get through to Gerard.

"I am" he groaned again.

"WHAT?!" Mikey yelled shocked.

"What?" Gerard closed his eyes Mikey was making his head ache worse.

"Mikey why are you yelling?" he could hear his mother saying but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"He said he's having a baby" Mikey sounded distressed but Gerard didn't care.

"No I didn't don't lie" he whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes you did!" Mikey didn't like being called a liar.

"No; men don't get pregnant… or maybe they do. My mind feels fuzzy; ask me tomorrow." While this was happening Frank and Mrs. Way were finding it very hard not to laugh at what was going on. Mikey was still yelling about how he wasn't a liar while Gerard was sleeping happily on the chair. In the end Mikey had to be taken into the kitchen to calm down. Frank took his phone out texting Bob about how Gerard was. Bob was actually rather worried about Gerard; Gerard was nice and listened to him talk about his book of cats; even his mom got bored and walked off half way through so it made a nice change to have someone listen to him. Frank wondered over to his boyfriend who was now completely unconscious; he had no idea what pill he'd been given he just knew it must have been one strong pill. He moved Gerard's arm knowing that it wouldn't be comfortable when he woke up if he didn't move it now.

"It's nice to see how much you care about that little fag," Frank turned around to see Gerard's dad looking at them; no emotion on his face. Frank glared, not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Let me guess; you date him because he's good at giving head? Is he a good fuck perhaps? Or maybe he's a nice accessory for you to have." He spat the words like venom.

"No; firstly we have done anything like that yet. Secondly, what makes you think I don't care about him?" Frank clenched his fists ready to defend himself if need be.

"Because no one will ever want him" Frank had, had enough he jumped forward and smashed his jaw into the older man's cheek. He kicked him hard before he felt a fist hit his jaw. That didn't stop him though he just regained his balance and punched as hard as he could. This went on for some time until he felt someone grabbing him from behind. It was a police officer. He looked over to Gerard who was awake but only just talking to his mother quietly. He looked around to see that there were two other officers, one holding onto Gerard's dad and the other talking to Gerard and his mom. They pulled him over to the couch when they started to say something about taking him to the station but as soon as they brought the hand cuffs out Gerard jumped onto Frank and wouldn't let go. The officers finally gave up on Frank as they couldn't convince Gerard that Frank wasn't in any trouble and that they only wanted to find out why the two men had been fighting. It turned out that a neighbour had called them a minute or two into the fight and the police couldn't make any arrests until they found out what was going on. But they couldn't find out what was going on as Gerard, whose mind was still fuzzy, wouldn't let go of Frank. He was determined to keep Frank safe. After about two hours the police had gotten enough information to say that it was just a "small" fight and nothing to worry about although both men were given a warning. The police men left feeling too tired to care about how much time they had wasted on a sassy diva that refused to let go of someone they were trying to arrest.

"Gerard…" his dad began not really sure what he was going to say.

"Go away" Gerard snapped; he'd had enough today.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Gerard had been in a bad mood the rest of the evening; he'd still felt like shit and his dad was still there with them. On the plus side when his dad said something rude about his behaviour he started to yell about how at least he didn't act like his dad. When Frank went home Gerard was left in an even fowler mood then before; he no longer had someone holding his hand and whispering nice things about how good he looked into his ear when he got angry or just plain bitchy. He'd snapped at Mikey when he'd started to talk about Ray because he felt jealous that Mikey's boyfriend was texting him when his boyfriend was not. He got mad at his mother when she started to talk to him about why she'd let his dad back home for a few days, and with every word that rolled off his tongue a feeling or pure hatred was stabbed into him making him begin to feel sadder with every passing moment. He grabbed his head trying to work out what was going on; he didn't like how he was acting and he wanted it to stop but he couldn't stop it.

"Gerard, honey what's wrong?" his mothers concerned voice broke through the fuzzy haze that was his mind.

"I just feel confused" he watched as his mother made a face that said 'ah I know what's going on'.

"Gerard it's just hormones. They're normal at this age and-" Gerard held his finger up to his lips and 'shhh'd her.

"Mom I don't need a talk on the birds and the bees and all that shit" he watched his mother raised her hand to tell him off for swearing but he continued anyway "especially seeing as that's reproduction and I won't be doing much of that and if I do it will be done in a lab or something." She glared at his smug expression.

"I'm going to bed, I feel kinda sick." He got up and moved at his normal pace until he got near his dad, at this point he sped up considerably. When he got to his bedroom he took most of his clothes off straight away; except for his boxers. He then made his way over to the light switch turned off the lights and got under the covers.

At about two Gerard woke up. He turned the lights on and walked over to his phone. He checked it quickly to make sure that his alarm clock was working. He also noticed at good night text from Frank which made him smile like crazy. He then went over to the mirror, he'd never liked looking in the mirror but he really needed to check if he'd taken off his eye liner or not; he hadn't. While he was looking at his make-up he noticed the shape of his eyes. 'God I hate my eyes their so weird' he thought to himself. He then he looked at his nose 'why do I have such an ugly nose?' His eyes then travelled to his cheeks 'I'm so fat it's disgusting'. The more he looked the more he felt like curling up in a ball and crying like crazy 'no wonder no one likes me, I'm awful to look at. Why does Frank even want to be anywhere near me let alone be my boyfriend? Maybe he just feels guilty for being a jerk and decided to be nice and date me for a bit before breaking up with me?' Deep down Gerard knew none of this was true but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He hated everything about himself; he wished he could just be someone different for a day. Every time he thought about his life he began to hate it more. He knew that he shouldn't; there where people who didn't have homes, and were in awful positions compared to him but he wished he didn't have to be him. It was selfish and stupid but he didn't want to have to keep hating himself so much. But that was never going to change; he was always going to feel like that, wasn't he? He sighed and slumped back to his bed not even bothering with the lights. He fell into a dreamless sleep but the feeling of pure self loathing was still in the air around him.

The next morning he got out of bed, pulled on some clothes and went upstairs to the kitchen. He sat down on the nearest empty chair and waited as him mom brought him some coffee over.

"Gerard, you okay?" his mother had noticed the change in mood.

"Yer I'm fine, I promise." He smiled at her trying to reassure her, but it was obviously fake.

"Gerard what's wrong?" She pulled a chair up to him and placed a hand on his arm in a reassuring fashion.

"Do you think Frank likes me?" She was expecting him to be more closed about the issue and she was expecting him to say something like 'mom why does dad hate me?' Not do you think my boyfriend likes me.

"Yes. Of course he does." Gerard didn't look convinced. "I've seen the way he looks at you; he looks like he'd happily punch a cop just so he could give you a piece of note book paper. You have to stop being silly and realise that he really cares about you." Gerard smiled slightly feeling better than he did before.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

The next day Gerard slid out of bed, got a cup of coffee, put on some relatively clean clothes and headed out the door; Mikey following closely behind. He was still thinking about what his mom said yesterday; trying to work out if it were the truth or not.

"Gee?" Gerard turned his head to see Mikey looking at him, his normal poker face showing signs of worry.

"yer?" Gerard was a little worried.

"Do you think" Mikey breathed in "do you think that maybe…" he trailed off looking rather awkward. "Maybe me and Ray…"

"Ray and I" Gerard corrected.

"Yer whatever. Do you think that I should still see him? With dad still here and all…" Gerard sighed.

"If you still like him then; yes just don't go out with Ray too much or dad will kill me for "infecting" you with my "fag germs"."

"I haven't really told Ray very much about how dad is… I didn't want him to think I was a freak and break up with me." Gerard shook his head to himself.

"Mikey I love you and I know you're feeling sensitive at the moment, which is weird because I didn't know you had emotions" Mikey glared but Gerard continued "but you're an idiot."

"What?" Mikey really had no clue what was going on.

"You think he won't like you but he will; he might treat you different for a while but that would soon go away." Mikey just smiled and nodded feeling like all his problems had been fixed. It made Gerard wish that he could have all his problems fixed just like that. Rumours were still going round about how he'd gotten that big bruise on his cheek, especially seeing as it was after the whole becoming a youtube video thing.

Gerard met Frank at his locker; before he could say anything Frank popped a lollipop into his mouth. Gerard moved his hand up and held the stick of the lollipop before pulling it out of his mouth.

"I still have your scarf" Gerard didn't really know what Frank was talking about but at the same time he did.

"I found it a while ago and it got me thinking and suddenly I realised that you were that boy at the park who gave it to me." Gerard suddenly remembered it, how cold it had been, how he couldn't walk properly because of the giant puffy coat he had been wearing. He smiled slightly to himself thinking how weird it was to think that all those years ago he'd given Frank his scarf. The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. The two boys soon parted ways going to their different lessons.

As Gerard walked up the corridor he heard people muttering, and whispering to each other. He swore he heard his name being said. Along with ugly, evil, poisonous words that broke so many into a thousand pieces. It was the words that had always made Gerard think 'do you know how much it hurts to be labelled the weird kid?' He was never going to get an answer, but he wished he could. It probably didn't even cross their minds that he had feelings; he listened to rock and wore black. To them he was just a walking, talking manikin nothing else. It was like Frankenstein's monster. A creature that only wanted to be like everyone else is turned into a social reject because of the way he looked and then as time went to he became what society made him.

A monster.

Maybe that was all Gerard was to them, but this was another thing he would never know. One thing he did know was that he'd never let anyone make him a monster.

Nancy and her friends were the first to notice Gerard's sombre mood, but Instead of leaving him alone they had a sudden urge to hurt him emotionally. It started off with

"Fag" then onto

"Freak" then

"Cock sucker" after that came

"Fatty." That one really hit home. He'd always had a body image issue and having someone point it out really hurt him. He wasn't fat at all but he felt it and that's all that mattered. He felt like dying the pain was so great. He held back his tears and hurried to class.

Throughout the lesson he couldn't stop thinking about what they had said. He started to think about how pathetic he was not standing up for himself when he should of. He felt sick, just wanting to go home and cuddle up to Mikey and his mom; wanting as much comfort as possible.

Class finished and he left with his head down.

Gerard walked down the corridor carrying his books. He heard footsteps speeding up behind him but he took no notice of them.

"Gerard!" Frank called after him. Gerard turned around recognizing his voice straight away.

"Gerard; are you okay?" Frank had noticed that Gerard had been more distant than usual.

"Yer, why?" Gerard hadn't realized how different he was acting.

"You seem really distant today. Is anything worrying you?" Frank knew he sounded like the school guidance counsellor but he didn't care; he needed to find out what was wrong.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Frank wasn't expecting that, he'd always told him he was beautiful.

"Yes Gerard you know I do. Do you think you're beautiful?" Frank really wanted to know what Gerard thought of himself.

"No. I think I'm hideous, fat, useless, ugly, disgusting and unlovable." Gerard looked down at his feet feeling ashamed that he had to say those words out loud.

"You're wrong. You're the exact opposite of all those things. Your beautiful, you body is perfect; you're not fat and even if you were you'd still be beautiful. You make me, Mikey, your mom and so many others so very happy" Frank started to move towards Gerard. "Your sexy, your personality is wonderful so nice and caring" Frank places his hand on Gerard's cheek stroking it slightly "and" he whispered in his ear "you're not unlovable, want to know why?" Gerard nodded slightly "because I think I might love you."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Gerard was in shock before his lips formed a slight smiled and he grabbed Frank and pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Frank was shocked at first as he wasn't expecting Gerard to react like that but soon he melted into the kiss and he began to kiss back with double the original force. The mood was almost perfect except for the fact that they were in a hall way, in a very homophobic school with almost everyone watching. Soon the boys needed to breathe and they broke apart only to feel rather awkward as around 200 eyes were watching them have a small make out session in the hall, but the feeling was soon demolished as a sudden voice broke the silence.

"Boys get to my office now!" the voice was firm and was full of irritation; probably due to the large crowd that had gathered around the two boys. They looked up to see their head master, Dr Snyder, standing at the top of the stairs his face red with anger.

"AND YOU LOT GET TO CLASS!" his voice was louder as he had to address a very large population of students. Gerard took Franks hand in his feeling a little nervous. He could tell that Frank was also scared but he didn't show it as much, but there was something else in his eyes. It matched the look in Dr Snyder's. It was anger.

Gerard wasn't sure what to do. He'd never experienced Frank's anger and he'd never really experienced being told off by a teacher. He'd had things like 'are you paying attention?' or 'why aren't you writing this down?' and the first time they had "kissed" when Mr Peterson had given them a very awkward lecture about the school rules on public affection in school. He had only been in the headmaster's office once and that was because he had been asked to collect some paper work for a maths teacher; who didn't even teach him and never had.

They followed Dr Snyder down the corridors until they had made their way to a much cleaner area of the school. It was much smarter and very formal, probably the head masters way of showing off to any visitors. They soon stopped outside a door and were told to go in and sit down. They entered the room in silence and sat down on the black leather seats. The middle aged man left the room. Frank took Gerard's hand; he could tell that he was nervous. Frank personally had been in this office quite a few times but he never stopped feeling scared of it. It was the fact that he would have to get his mother called in and then she'd be so disappointed in him. He could never erase the guilt he felt when he disappointed his mother; the feeling made him want to die. He didn't know what it was but something about making her disappointed hurt him greatly. It reminded him of a news story about some girl who'd tried to kill herself but hadn't managed to, and how her mother was telling everyone how sad she was and how she wished her little girl wasn't suicidal. It made Frank think about how much guilt the little girl would be feeling; watching her mother speak about how much her decision had hurt the family. It probably made the girl feel selfish, but she wasn't selfish everyone else was. They should have noticed something was wrong. It made Frank realise how much guilt could hurt someone; tearing them up inside.

"Frank? Are you okay?" Gerard whispered not wanting to have the head master tell him off for talking.

"Yer Gerard just thinking" Frank replied. Gerard didn't really believe him so he squeezed his hand and smiled slightly in a supporting way, and although this action had been repeated over the last few days several times it made Frank feel better; not perfect but better.

"Right boys let's have a little chat about school policy. Shall we?" the question was obviously rhetorical. Dr Snyder sat down at his desk and clasped his hands together leaning forward.

"I know that hormones are hard to control and sometimes it's hard to resist doing things like this but you have to understand that it isn't a very good impression you are giving to yourselves or the school, and that this faze your going through-" Frank suddenly interrupted him

"Are you saying that us dating is a faze?" Frank was on edge waiting for a chance to get into a fight.

"No, I'm not saying that your attraction for each other is a faze I'm just saying that your over active hormones are a faze" Frank relaxed at bit but he didn't believe him.

"Anyways you both know the rules and I have reasons to believe that you two have been talked to about this before. Haven't you?" they both nodded.

"Now Frank, I'm a little disappointed; I thought that you were trying to avoid getting into trouble you were doing so well, I hadn't see you here in over a month" he then turned to Gerard "Gerard I know that you've been under a lot of pressure recently seeing as your parents are getting a divorce and you have spent some time in hospital recently, but I'm disappointed to see you here and I'm also disappointed to hear that you were very rude to Nancy Parker-" Frank interrupted him again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? IT'S NANCY WHO'S BEING RUDE TO GERARD. SHE PRACTALLY ACTTACKS HIM EVERYDAY WITH THAT BITCHY GROUP OF FRIENDS OF HER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE CALLS HIM?! DO YOU? SHE CALLS HIM FAG, COCK SUCKER; SHE CALLED HIM FAT AND UGLY. GERARD DOESN'T EXACTLY HAVE VERY MUCH SELF CONFIDENCE AND I DON'T THINK THAT BEING CALLED ALL THOSE SHITTY NAMES IS GOING TO HELP HIM IN ANY WAY ARE THEY? HOW IS HE THE BULLY?! Frank finished his rant and pulled Gerard up out of the chair and started to pull him towards the door. Dr Snyder didn't say a word he just lent back in his chair his face blank, probably in shock.

"Frank, thank you" Gerard couldn't believe that Frank had done that.

"You're welcome" Frank was still feeling irritated but not at Gerard. He was angry at everyone apart from Gerard.

"This is probably not the right time and it's a little late but" Gerard breathed in "I think I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

After both boys had stopped to share a kiss they quickly exited the school. Neither of them knew where they were going to go as almost everyone else their age would still be at school and it would be very suspicious if they wondered around. They would probably be stopped by members of the police force asking what they were doing and where they were going. They couldn't show public affection to each other anyways as they would probably be shunned straight away and they couldn't go home as their parents would already know about Franks "little" outburst. Gerard was terrified to go back. No doubt it would be his dad who picked up the phone; after all, his mother had a job now. Frank didn't want to face the guilt that he would face when his mother found out.

"Where do you want to go?" Frank asked he had no idea where they were supposed to go and he was hoping that Gerard, being one of the more intelligent people he knew, would be able to come up with some sort of idea.

"I don't know" he watched as the other man sighed. They ended up walking for what seemed like forever in no particular direction.

"My feet hurt" Frank whined.

"Mine do to" Gerard replied pain evident in his voice.

"Carry me" Frank whined again.

"No. My feet hurt too; why don't you carry me?" Gerard didn't have the energy to carry his whining boyfriend; he didn't even have enough energy to carry his own weight.

"I can't carry you; I can hardly stand up. So seeing as you love me why don't you carry me?" Frank pleaded.

"I can't stand up either and although I do love you I can't carry you. So please carry me?" Suddenly an idea came to Frank.

"If I carry you can I get sex?" Franks tone was cunning.

"No."

"Please" Franks puppies eyes where hard to resist but Gerard wasn't going to be defiled by his boyfriend's cute looks.

"No Frank." Frank pouted making Gerard feel like a jerk.

"You can wait, can't you?" Gerard was prepared to compromise.

"I suppose" Frank was smiling and Gerard suddenly realised that Frank may have just tricked him into having sex. Gerard's phone buzzed, he picked it up and looked at the screen.

_Gerard where the fuck r u?_

It was from his mother and he knew she was pissed, if he went home now he'd have to face his mother, who would be stressed from work and in no mood for sympathy, and his dad, well his dad was just a complete dick head. His phone buzzed again.

_U better have a good excuse when you come home._

Gerard convinced Frank to continue walking with him; he didn't want to go home. Time went on and it was getting late. They were nearing Ray's house and they both needed somewhere to go. Frank had called his mom and she had told him a loud of bullshit about his future and how much trouble he was in so he simply told her that he was staying at a friend's and hung up. Gerard really wanted to call his mom but he didn't want to be in any trouble. Frank didn't want to leave Gerard so he decided that it would be good to try and see if they could stay at Ray's. He knew his boyfriend was feeling a little stressed about the whole situation and he didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want to do. They walked up to Ray's door and rang the bell. His mom opened the door.

"Oh Frank, what a pleasant surprise and whose this?" she looked at Gerard who was starting to feel like some sort of freak show due to the amount of attention he'd been getting throughout the last few weeks.

"This is Gerard." Gerard made a small waving motion and whispered a small 'hi'.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite" she said in a loud cheerful tone that made Gerard jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shock you" her voice was much gentler and Frank had to admit that it was a little weird she was talking to him like he was a scared little bunny not a teenage boy.

"It's okay" he whispered back; Frank was really confused. Gerard was only continuing to talk like that as if he started to talk in his normal tone he would probably make Ray's mother feel silly for talking like that, and if he had to be honest it was mainly because he was to tired and lazy to talk normally. Ray's mother on the other hand thought Gerard was adorable and had officially decided to mother the boy as soon as he walked in the door.

"Come in; Ray will be down in a moment" she ushered the two in taking extra care round Gerard; Frank still finding it very weird and Gerard just wanting to lie down.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" both boys sat on the couch; Gerard falling asleep against Frank making the shorter man laugh at the way he snuggled into the heat. Gerard heard Frank's laughter and Ray's mother leaving the room but he really didn't care; today had been long and his feet hurt like crazy. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a thump before footsteps came running in.

"Hey Frank, hey Gerard" Ray said although he was really talking to himself as both boys had fallen asleep against each other. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise that made both boys jump. Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hi mom" he said sleepily. Gerard then pulled the phone away from his ear just in time for the yelling to start.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GERARD? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gerard slowly pulled the phone up to his ear.

"I'm with Frank at one of his friend's houses" Gerard was clearly nervous. Ray watched as his mother came into the room and stood at the door. They heard his mother say something but they couldn't make out what.

"I'm not going home" his voice shook again; there was another brief moment of hearing talking but not being able to work out what it was saying.

"Not while dads at home, you know what he'll do to me" Gerard sounded like he was starting to panic. Ray watched his mother frown.

"Gerard, dear give the phone to me" she said before Gerard handed her the phone not saying anything to her or his mother. She walked into the kitchen and there was an awkward silence. She finally came back after around 20 minutes.

"Okay Gerard your mother and I have decided to let you stay for a while longer and then I'm going to take you home. I know that you and your dad have some sort of issue and in all honesty I think that he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near you, after I talked to him I realised that he's the sort of person who shouldn't be allowed near children but it's not up to me. Hopefully he'll be asleep by the time you get back." She then turned to Frank "I'll take you home when I take Gerard home." She turned to both of them "is that okay?" they both nodded; for Gerard that was more than okay; it was perfect.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

Gerard had been taken home with Frank next to him; he'd been given a very long lecture about his behaviour and then gone to his room at some point before he decided to go to bed. Mikey had come in and asked to borrow his phone as his was out of credit. Gerard was too lazy to argue and let him take it; he had then gone to bed. He'd woken up at around 7 and gone upstairs to get coffee, but found that he didn't want to go anywhere near the kitchen; his dad was there with a cup of water in one hand a newspaper in the other. He turned round hoping that he could sneak away, but he was not so lucky.

"Gerard" his dad called out; his father's voice rough probably from sleeping with his mouth open. The boy turned round not looking forward to the next few minutes. It was weird his father had a look on his face that Gerard hadn't seen in years.

"We need to talk." Gerard wasn't sure what his dad was talking about; to be honest his dad was making it sound like he was breaking up with him.

"I'm sorry" Gerard really wasn't expecting that "I know I've said it before and I'll probably go and mess it up again and you have no reason to accept my apology but I'm sorry. I really mean it and you probably think I don't but I do and I just want you to know how sorry I am." Gerard just stood there staring at him like he was completely mad with his mouth open slightly.

"Are you okay?" his dad asked.

"Err… maybe?" Gerard wasn't sure what was going on.

"Great just great, I've completely lost your trust. You think I'm trying to hurt you again don't you?" he said it more to himself then to his son who was trying to get out of shock.

"I don't know?" Gerard felt stupid just standing there but he'd feel worse if he left while his dad was saying sorry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Gerard jumped back ready to run to the front door; his instincts telling him to run.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated. The closer Gerard looked the more he began to realise that his dad had no control over anything. He couldn't control his emotions, he couldn't control his drinking, and he couldn't control anything in his life. He didn't know what to do as his dad stood there waiting for him to do something; a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Gerard went with his instincts and ran out the door to his bedroom. After locking the door he went over to sit on his bed unaware of the man upstairs who was drinking as many alcoholic drinks as possible trying to get rid of any guilt that had infected his brain. He sat at his desk and began thinking over what he'd just been told trying to work out what he was supposed to do. He wanted to forgive him he really did but he just couldn't bring himself to do so, he didn't want to be disappointed again. Last time he'd had an apology; he'd accepted it and then ended up in hospital. He didn't think he could go through with it again.

He lay down on his bed fully aware of the fact that he should be going to school. He knew that he wasn't welcome after Frank's outburst. It didn't matter anyways he was always told how intelligent he was; one day off wouldn't hurt, it's not like anyone would miss him. He knew Frank was smart enough not to go so he left it at that. He pulled the sheets over his head snuggling his head into the pillow trying to block out as much light as possible. His head hurt like hell and he really couldn't be bothered to turn out the lights.

"G-Gerarrrred; where arre yooou?" his dad slurred happily as he banged on the door. Gerard sat up quickly but had to lower himself back down as he felt a sudden dizzy spell. He slowly lifted his head up again pushing his body up but much slower than before. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed although he had no plans on opening the door.

"Ooopen uuup" his dad was really drunk as banged on the door again. 'Maybe if I just ignore him he'll just go away' Gerard thought although part of him knew this was not the case. 'Where's mom when you need her' Gerard was starting to get panicky; he didn't want neighbours coming round or even worse calling the police because of all the noise his dad was making. Hopefully they couldn't hear the banging. He put his head in his hands as his dad began to hit the door harder; his pleads to be let in turning into angry shouts.

"Yooou got that boyfrien' in there with yooooou don't you? Dirty faggots" he laughed like a maniac making Gerard glad that he didn't except his apology; he was right he was disappointed in the end. But that didn't help at the moment; he had to distract his dad somehow, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, should he yell back? That might just have a negative affect and he really didn't need that right now, he could call his mom; she would know what to do, she always knew what to do. That was a good idea except for one thing; he'd lent his phone to Mikey the night before. He then had an idea.

"Dad" he yelled suddenly the banging stopped "if you don't stop I'll call the police and tell them everything, I'll tell them about how it was your fault I ended up in hospital and how you'd punched me before and I'll tell them about the verbal abuse and you and I both know that you would be arrested because a I have a fuck load of evidence."

"Yoou wouldn't darre" his dad hissed as best he could.

"I would; you know I would" Gerard had now put his dad in a very difficult position.

"Fine" he snapped as he turned round and stumbled back up the stairs. Gerard waited for about half an hour before all of the noise upstairs had finally ceased to a halt. He put on a jacket and a pair of shoes before he quietly made his way upstairs and out the door. He decided to just walk to the school; he could get his phone back and he could call his mom and hopefully by the time they got back home his mom would be there to protect him. He knew he sounded like a baby but it was true; he did need protecting.

He passed an old lady who was walking her dog until she stopped to talk to him thinking his name was George and that he used to live down the road from her when she was eight. After a while of being polite and pretending that he remembered all "those good old times" he finally said goodbye while she called after him saying that she couldn't believe that he hadn't aged a bit after over 60 years. Gerard felt a little sorry for her but made his way to the school as he had intended. He met up with Mikey sooner than expected but that was probably because of the old lady.

"Why are you here?" Mikey said like Gerard had committed some great crime.

"Because dad's scary and I want my phone back" Gerard said simply as if it was obvious.

"Oh that reminds me, I was texting frank today" Gerard suddenly stopped.

"What did you say?" Gerard was suddenly very worried.

"Don't worry, he sent you a nice good morning text a while back and then I decided to text him telling him that it was me and that I was borrowing your phone" Gerard felt very relieved.

"Oh and I asked him how you liked your sex" Gerard gave Mikey a look that said 'is there something wrong with you'.

"He said you hadn't done it yet, I was rather disappointed to hear that" Mikey said it like it was the most normal thing to say to a sibling.

"Mikey? Are you ill?" Gerard knew for a fact that he wouldn't want to know about Mikey's sex life so why would Mikey want to know about his.

"I don't think so" Mikey said confused by the question.

"Fine let's just go home. I'll call mom and hopefully she can get dad under control" Mikey sniggered making Gerard hit the back of his head.

"Normal people wouldn't even think about their family members doing anything like that. Please; go see a doctor" he pulled out his phone and made the call to his mother.

When they got home they waited outside the house until their mother arrived back home. They let her go inside first so she could push him into the living room and let him pass out there. Gerard and Mikey went in; Mikey to his room Gerard to the kitchen. He stayed there sketching until around eight. He went over to the door and opened it. He walked over to the entrance of his bed room but found himself pushed against the wall and a tongue pushed down his throat. His eyes were now wide open. He pushed his attacker away only to be shocked to find that it was his own dad. He really had no idea what to do and before he could start to think about what to do his dad shoved him back up against the wall and the smell of alcohol breaking through all of his senses and making him want to throw up. He felt his dad's hard on pushing against his leg as his dad began to whisper in his ear.

"You're just a faggot whore and that's all you'll ever be good for. Might as well make the most of it" he hissed.

"Stop it please" Gerard begged close to tears. Too shocked to work out what was going on.

"Why should I? You like men and I'm a man. I don't see what the problem is."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Gerard yelled out in distress. Automatically his mother ran down stairs only to freeze at the sight that lay before her.

"Get off of him now" she said; voice deathly quiet.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

The rest of the conversation was a blur for Gerard; he couldn't get his head to stop spinning. He knew his dad had done some bad stuff but THIS was just unthinkable. He never would have thought that this would happen. He could hear shouting but it didn't register; he couldn't care less about that right now. He just slowly slid down the wall and stared blankly at the old wallpaper noting that it was slightly ripped. He could feel himself go numb. It made him wish his dad had just hit him instead. That would have been a much kinder thing to do. The whole situation made him want to vomit but he didn't want to cry or get angry; he couldn't feel anything right now. Everything felt like a haze. He lent his head back looking up at the ceiling as best he could but he felt dizzy. He was letting the situation run through his head repeatedly, he was also trying to work out if he should tell Frank or not. Would it scare him off? He knew that he would be very surprised to say the least. He didn't know what to do; his heart was pounding in his ears and he was shaking slightly. He felt a hand on his arm but he didn't think about it, he couldn't. All he could do was think about the disgusting feel of his dad's tongue being forced down his throat. He heard his mom's voice but he didn't know what she was saying. He felt someone stroking his hair and saying that everything was fine. All he knew was that he needed to calm down, he couldn't let himself lose control. He felt someone help him to his feet and slowly pull him towards the kitchen before helping him sit down. He felt himself snapped back to reality when Mikey came into the kitchen and started to ask questions. His mother, assuming that he was still dazed, told Mikey what had happened.

Mikey's face twisted into a look of discomfort probably trying to come to grips with what had happened. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to their own child. He knew his dad would have been drunk but it didn't make sense; his dad hated gays, didn't he? His brother had a very far off look in his eyes but he could tell that he was still connected to reality. He went over to him and pulled him into a hug but Gerard didn't respond. He just let Mikey hug him before he went back into the same position as before.

"Right, I'm calling the police" their mother suddenly declared. She walked over to the phone and dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. After a few moments she was through to the police department.

"Hello, I'm calling to report-" suddenly she stopped. They could hear someone saying hello one the other end.

"Sorry I was going to report a missing person but they came back just this second I'm really sorry for wasting police time" Mikey just stared. He couldn't believe that she had changed her mind at the last minute. She hung up the phone and put it back where it came from.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it" she sighed but Mikey wasn't going to give her any pity.

"How could you? Your own son was molested by your ex husband. You have to tell the police; not only is dad violent but now we know that he's capable of rape too!" Mikey couldn't believe that his mom was acting like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do it!" she yelled putting her head in her hands.

"You have to. Otherwise I'm afraid in a few days he'll come back and who knows what will happen? Do you want him to get raped, or what about me? Because I'm in danger too; now we know dad has a thing for his own children! Think about it" their mother just stood there staring at him before Gerard interrupted their conversation.

"I'm going to bed now" he didn't have any of his normal emotion in his voice; it was just flat.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, he just nodded. They watched him leave the room before Mikey got up and left; going upstairs to have a shower.

After he'd dried himself he put on some pyjama bottoms before going down stairs to visit his brother. He knocked and opened the door to see his brother sitting on the bed ready to go to sleep but he didn't look like he was going to get into bed any time soon. After a while Mikey managed to get Gerard under the covers and lying down; but his brothers hazel eyes were still wide open. Mikey turned the light off hoping that Gerard was going to fall asleep. He knew he probably wasn't going to fall asleep soon. He went over to his older brother who was now on his side, facing Mikey, watching him.

"Move over" Mikey said. Gerard did as he was told not asking questions as Mikey got under the covers with him and snuggled close to him.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"When we were little and shared a room I remember that when I had a nightmare you would get into bed with me and cuddle me until I fell asleep so now I think it's my turn to cuddle you to sleep." Gerard really couldn't be bothered to ask any more questions and closed his eyes; relaxed by the extra warmth. Mikey watched his brother fall asleep, shocked at how quickly it happened and soon he followed his brother as he drifted off.

"Gerard, have you seen Mikey- oh there you are Mikey" She smiled at her boys. She knew that they still occasionally did this and she had to admit it was rather sweet; the last time was when Mikey had flu.

"You two look so cute, let me get the camera. I think Mrs Bhaskar would love to see this" Mikey wished that his mother had never made friends with that old lady. They spend their time swapping the most embarrassing family photos they had.

"Mom, Gerard needs you looking after him" Gerard nodded quickly not really wanting any pictures taken. They watched their mother roll her eyes before she turned to Gerard.

"How do you feel?"

"Violated" was probably the best word to describe it. "I think I might have a shower, Mikey move" he shoved his little brother out of the bed before stepping over him and going up stairs.

Gerard came down for breakfast and went straight back up stairs for another shower. By lunch time he'd had five showers. He then decided to call Frank over. He felt that it was important to share this with him.

Gerard felt nervous as he waited for the younger man to arrive; he didn't want to be called disgusting or a whore. He heard the doorbell ring and he slowly made his way to the door.

"Hi" Gerard said.

"Hi" frank replied. Gerard led him into the living room and sat him down next to him on the couch.

"Okay before I begin you have to promise not to yell at me" Gerard said.

"I promise."

"Okay" he took in a breath "last night I was in the kitchen sketching and at some point I decided to go to bed, just before I reached my room I was shoved against the wall and a tongue was stuck down my throat." Gerard was close to crying; he didn't know why but reliving what happened out loud made it worse "and it turned out it was my dad. He told me it was because it was a "faggot whore" and that he might as well make the most of it and then told me that he didn't see the problem because I'm gay and he's a man." Gerard's eyes were slightly blurry but he could still see Franks face full of disgust.

"I knew you would hate me" Franks eyes went wide.

"No, I promise that I don't hate you it's just a lot to get my head round. It's like those shows where people talk about their problems and then they get fixed with a DNA test or something. It just seems really unreal" Gerard nodded understanding.

"What happened next?" Frank was curious; he felt as if he should have been told sooner.

"I don't know it was really blurry. I guess I was just in shock, next thing I know I'm in the kitchen with Mikey and mom as she attempted to call the police, but she couldn't because she felt too guilty I guess. Then I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking things through and then Mikey finally got me to sleep by getting into the bed with me" Gerard finished his story and looked at Frank expectantly.

"When you say get into bed…?" Frank knew it was very inappropriate but he had to ask.

"I meant cuddling" Gerard looked at Frank with an icy glare.

"I had to ask, anyways" Frank started to change the subject not wanting to get into any trouble "maybe you should go to the police?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

Frank had left earlier that evening and now he was left alone in his room to think as best he could with his mother popping her head in to check that he wasn't crying his eyes out. However hurt Gerard was feeling he was going to refuse to cry; he didn't want to give his father the pleasure of knowing that he'd hurt him as much as he had.

Gerard knew that Frank was right he couldn't do that to his own dad could he? What was worse was that every time he tried to accept his father's apologies he found that he couldn't as daddy dearest always found something to ruin it for him. He didn't want to believe that his dad was a monster, no one wants to believe that their parents are bad and Gerard knew for a fact that his dad wasn't bad at all, fucked up yes, in need of help also yes. But he still loved him. He knew it was weird but it was true he would never stop loving him because although it hurt him when he got beaten up and it probably scarred him deeply for life; he truly believed that some part of his dad was good. He also knew that he was never going to except another apology again. He knew that Frank still loved him and although it was probably a bit off putting knowing what had happened to him; that would wear off. He knew Frank, but then again he didn't. Frank had a whole other side to him, he knew about how Frank and his mother weren't getting on as well as they should and it made Gerard feel as if he was doing something wrong making Frank get into some sort of ongoing argument as well as the fact that he was feeling as if Frank was focusing too much time on him. It was as if Frank was doing all the work and Gerard was just tagging along, he wanted to know more about Frank instead of dating a wonderful personality without a history.

Gerard wanted Frank to be open to him because it made it harder for Gerard to be open, it might have been Frank's previous dating history that made it harder for him to get emotionally attached or it could just be how he was normally towards everyone. But he didn't want to be everyone he wanted to be one of the most important people in his life. However stupid it sounded it was what he wanted, the only worry he had was Franks way o changing his attitude towards things. How he suddenly stopped hating all that was homosexual and started to suddenly try and get him on a date. Thinking of how he had done that made the raven haired boy wish that he had the confidence to do things like that but on the other hand he was never really in the position to start giving strings of gifts in an attempt to get a date. He still felt disgusting and the horrific feeling of his father forcing himself upon him still stayed and the over whelming stench of alcohol hadn't washed out of his skin, he tried to think about a more happy experience instead of what he had faced. When this did work he decided to try and do something else, but when nothing came to mind he decided to ask Mikey. Mikey told him to go away at first until he told him the reason why he had come to him. Mikey couldn't come up with anything and Gerard was left back to the start. He couldn't decide what to think about; Frank or the recent events to do with his dad. In fact he didn't even want to call him dad; it felt like he was betraying himself every time he did so but at the same time he wanted to call him that because he wanted to show that he cared for him. Gerard put his head in his hands and tried to clear his head before lying down and trying to sleep.

The next time Gerard saw Frank was at school, well outside of the school, neither of them knew if they should go in or not. Fortunately or unfortunately for them a teacher spotted them and immediately marched up to them and started a miniature rant about respecting your elders; making Gerard tune out immediately. He started thinking about how stupid that rule was as adults didn't have to respect children; they could yell about all the shit they wanted and get away with it because they were supposed to know better, and admittedly they sometimes did but they also tended to get it wrong. Gerard was soon pulled back into reality when Frank took hold of his hand. He looked at him and soon felt himself lead back to the headmaster's office. They were told to sit down by the teacher who had taken them inside telling them to wait in the seats, much like before except this time neither of them felt tense. Frank because he really could give a flying fuck about what some old man had to say about him speaking up for himself, and Gerard just thought it was a waste of time trying to tell him how awful it was that he had let himself be led astray. He was lucky that neither of them were able to reproduce or one of them would be on constant pregnancy watch. Well at least there was a small plus side to being gay but that was only up to a certain point; the only problem was that if you wanted to have a child. But Gerard didn't want to think about children right now and he certainly didn't want to wait around for some jerk to come in and give a shitty lecture about whatever the hell he felt liked before being told to go back to class like nothing had happened. He knew that they weren't in any sort of trouble seeing as their parents hadn't been told they weren't to come back for a few days; probably meaning that they were being given a another chance. Gerard suddenly didn't want a second chance; he wanted to be told that he wasn't going to get a fresh start. He got up off his seat making Frank jump up with him thinking that something was wrong and Gerard didn't like the fact that Frank only thought he was doing this because there might be some sort of emergency.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank asked when he realised that there was no danger.

"Leaving."

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Frank really wasn't sure what his boyfriend was doing.

"I'll explain later" he said grabbing Frank's hand much like all the times Frank had when he had done something daring. He then lead him out the door quickly and ran into the main school area thinking that if they did that then the teachers would go to the entrance and give them a proper chance to escape. The only problem was that getting through the crowd of people was more difficult than expected probably because they were in a hurry.

"Where are you two going?!" a voice boomed. Suddenly every single pupil had moved away from them but for once Gerard wasn't scared.

"Not going to answer? I though not now get back in my office" neither boy moved.

"Frank it's bad enough that you've lead Gerard astray but now you're just hurting him the more you stand here so get in my office now" his voice became desperate as neither boy had moved an inch. But although Gerard wasn't showing it he was pissed. He couldn't believe that someone else had to get the blame for something he had done because they had done a few things before. Suddenly Gerard had an idea, now years of being beating up had come in handy; it had given him the ability to run very fast for short periods of time, although not a very sporty person when it came to running his body had learnt to adapt to these short sprints however bad he felt afterwards. He grabbed Franks hand and sprinted as fast as he could; letting go of his boyfriend after he knew that they were both running. They ran down a flight of stairs and towards a fire exit; opening it, setting off the alarm in the process before running out into the playing fields. Unfortunately they both forgot about the short cut that two teachers had taken to get to them although it wasn't like they could grab them but they knew if they got caught it wouldn't be good. Both boys got as much of their energy as possible to run right across the pitches knocking over cheerleaders and runners as well as two coaches. Gerard feeling extra daring that day stuck his middle finger up at them before running even faster. When Frank noticed this he ran to catch up and soon they had made it behind a sports shed but they weren't clear yet. There was a small gap behind the large row of seats which is where they had to go. There was a wall at the other side and although this wall went all around that side of the field it would make it easier for them to get over without being detected although there was a small gap, around nine meters or so, in which they would be out in the open they just had to get past that as quickly as possible. All they had to do was work on their timing and hop over the wall. They never did go through with this plan and ended up making a mad dash across the area and scrambling over the wall before leaning down against it knowing that they were out of view. The teachers had either given up a long time ago or had to help the injured who had been ploughed down in the process of what could only be described as a mental breakdown on Gerard's behalf. After catching their breath Frank suddenly had to ask.

"Why did we do that?" he panted.

"I wanted to be the one who did something stupid for once" it made it seem like it was obvious.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Both boys sat by the wall huddled up next to each other for over an hour; too exhausted to do anything else. It was probably the hundredth time this week that they had done something stupid and ended up with nowhere to go. But this time Gerard had an idea; all he had to do was tell his mom it was due to stress and that he instantly regretted it; and maybe he'd lie a bit more and say that they hadn't gone back to tell her straight away because he'd started to cry, or maybe even say he had a panic attack. He knew it was dishonest but he need to get himself out of the mess he had made, hopefully anyone who asked could say that Frank was following him in case something was wrong.

It was times like this in which Gerard was truly glad of his good reputation. It made it easier to get away with his short bursts of stupidity which he enjoyed so much, they gave him a chance to get rid of all the stress that was piled up on top of him from the high expectations he had been given from such a young age. At first they were from the man he was supposed to call dad and the pressure of being as straight as a ruler made of stone, which is virtually impossible as no one was really like that. Even if it were saying that someone was better looking them you it is still acknowledging that they are good looking. So there for if his dad had really never done that then there must have been something wrong with him. Then came pressure to make friends which came from everyone, parents, teachers, other children; even a few neighbours had tried getting him to make friends with their children with little to no success. So having a small out let by doing something like that was his way of letting out any feelings that were causing his distress. Although it was a sunny day and the weather was lovely the taller boy felt that it was time he went home and faced his punishment and hopefully his plan would come into effect and he would be given a warning and maybe a small punishment. After telling Frank about his plan they slowly made their way towards Gerard's house trying to stay calm.

Gerard slowly unlocked the door and two women immediately ran towards them, one was Gerard's mother the other he recognized as Franks.

"FRANK IERO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled scaring both boys.

"Err…" Frank wasn't sure if she was talking about right now or about an hour ago. He also wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not.

"FIRSTLY YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF OUTBURST AT YOUR HEAD MASTER AND THEN WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE TO APOLAGIZE AND HAVE A FRESH START YOU RUIN IT BY RUNNING OFF AND SOMEHOW YOU END UP DRAGGING GERARD INTO THIS AGAIN!" Gerard couldn't believe that it was Frank getting the blame; it was quite obvious that it was him who ran off first.

"THEN POOR GERARD GETS SCARED AND RUNS OFF AND YOU HAVE TO TURN IT INTO A BIG SCENE!" now Gerard understood; it meant that they still thought he had hope for him and they probably thought that if they lied and pretended that he was some sort of delicate little flower and that he got seduced by some ass hole and it wasn't his fault at all. It was sickening.

"Gerard I'm disappointed that you let yourself be lead astray like that. I thought you knew better not to mention what this could do to your permanent record" she didn't yell but Gerard could tell she was disappointed.  
"I-" Gerard was about to tell them the truth when Frank butted in.

"It was my fault. I was angry and I made Gerard come along with me because I didn't want to do it alone. I take full responsibility and I didn't think about how it would affect Gerard's record. I know mine has already been destroyed but Gerard still has a chance and you were right; Gerard panicked and ran. Originally he was probably just going to hide in the toilets but I made him come with me. I'm really sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen." Frank lied like a professional but it didn't stop Gerard trying to take responsibility for his actions. It wasn't Franks fault and deep down everyone knew that. He had to do something.

"No; it's my fault. It was me who made Frank come with me" Gerard said truthfully.

"Gerard; it's nice that your being heroic but you're a terrible liar and were going from what Dr Snyder has told us and I doubt he would lie"

"But he did lie. I wasn't running because I was scared; that's just stupid. I ran because I wanted to. I wish everyone would stop acting like I'm some glass object who's going to break at any moment" and he was telling the truth; he was fed up of it.

"Gerard honey" she took hold of his hand in an extremely gently way "no one thinks of you like that and I wish you wouldn't lie about what happened." Gerard snapped his hand away.

"There you go again! I'm not made of china, I won't break just like that!" his voice was getting louder and he had more to say but the sound of someone coming down the stairs stopped him. Suddenly the atmosphere changed from anger and disappointment to fear and guilt. He looked at his mother but she wouldn't look him in the eye. He was scared to look up to see who it was but he couldn't help himself. It was his dad, hair wet from a bath he must have just had.

"Hello Gerard" he said calmly and as he did so Gerard couldn't help but notice a slight bit of lust in his eyes as he looked him up and down greedily. Frank tensed up and Gerard felt a little safer when he noticed that his dad had a weary and almost fearful look in his eyes when he looked at Frank. It was understandable; Frank could inflict a lot of damage to a person if he chose too.

"What's he doing here?" Gerard was trying to sound strong but mentally he just wanted to curl up in a ball with a teddy bear and cry.

"Your father came back from the business trip earlier than expected" so that's what she had been telling everyone, well of course she would. She wouldn't mention how he had passed out on the couch and fucked every whore and slut in New Jersey in his spare time.

"Yes and I came back just in time to receive the phone call from your school. I was very disappointed to hear about what you had done" Gerard knew that he was trying to act like he cared and that he wasn't a child molesting dick head.

"Sorry" Gerard knew that he had to keep up the act for his mother's sake and he didn't want to be taken away to some random people and possibly even separated from Mikey.

"And there's something else I wanted to talk to you two about. I haven't said anything to your mothers but I think it's for the best. Let's go sit down shall we" he was acting like he cared. After sitting down they all waited for what he had to say; Gerard fearing whatever it was greatly.

"I've noticed that you both seem to be getting into a lot more trouble than usual and I think that it might be because you're influencing each other negatively." Frank tried his hardest not to role his eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"Now Frank I know that you've only been with girls and I also know being straight myself that when you have a girl friend you try and impress her by doing "daring things." I'm not saying Gerard is playing the role of the female in this relationship; I'm saying that you might be used to acting like this with other people and because Gerard is the first guy you've ever dated it might make you do much more extreme things." Frank now knew that not only was this man a dick but he was also stupid as fuck. "And that may influence Gerard to do things he would never have dreamed of doing before you got together. So maybe it might be best if you stop seeing each other." That last sentence made Gerard's heart stop before he leapt on top of Frank and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"It's okay Gerard; we aren't going to force you into breaking up with him" his mother tried to convince him but he didn't trust her anymore. He thought that after what had happened he might have been safe. He held on tighter and somehow ended up sitting in his lap rather awkwardly head buried into his boyfriends short hair. He wanted to be able to feel Frank next to him as much as possible so that he knew that he hadn't been taken away from him.

It took two hours but they finally managed to pry the two boys off of one another. It was made much more difficult once Gerard had wrapped his long legs around Frank's small waist as it made it easy for him to lock them together. Gerard had stopped caring about being told they should break up. He knew that they wouldn't have to as they still went to the same school and they could sneak out to see each other. He was more scared of the danger that lay a head once Frank and his mother had gone home. After that his dad could do anything to him. He was very strong and the only way Frank had ever beaten him up was because A) Frank was insane enough not to realize that what he was doing was stupid and B) because most people weren't used to being attacked by someone as short as Frank especially when Frank used his own style of fighting which was pretty much just jumping on whoever he didn't happen to like at that point in time. Gerard watched as Frank and his mother walked out the door. He quickly gave Frank a kiss before he left; before he was forced to move away as his father shut the door. Before his dad had a chance to say anything he ran down to his room and locked the door quickly finding his phone to tell Mikey the bad news. After that he stayed there in his room for the whole day until he felt that he needed to get something to drink. He slowly opened the door and quietly went upstairs. He poured some water into a glass and forced it down as quickly as possible, choking slightly as he did so before frantically running to his bedroom and closing the door. But he didn't get the chance to lock it as he was grabbed and flung onto the bed; but before he had a chance to get over the shock he heard the door lock. He got up and ran towards it but had one of his arms grabbed. He reached the door knob but only just. He pulled and pulled at it but it wouldn't open. He was trapped.

"Stop trying to run" his dad said in a tone that was probably supposed to be seductive but all it did was make Gerard feel ill.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed.

"I don't think I will. You know that deep down you want to stay down here with me" he felt the older man pressed against him stroking his thigh.

"I don't!" He cried.

"Of course you do. I bet that you'll enjoy it more than you do with that boyfriend of yours." Gerard struggled but he only found that the man he once called father had wrapped his arms around his body and now he was truly stuck.

"I won't!" Gerard replied, although he had never had sex before knew that he was not going to enjoy it more with his own dad then with Frank.

"Don't lie. I know you want me as much as I want you" he felt his dad's finger trace around his crotch in an attempt to turn him on and when Gerard had no reaction he grabbed him only making Gerard feel like he was going to vomit. When finding that Gerard had no reaction to this action he slowly moved his hands up his torso trying to touch every inch.

"You've grown up so much. I remember when you were just a baby and I used to bath you" Gerard suddenly found himself feeling very sick. What if something had happened when he was younger? "You had the body that every young child has, completely uninteresting, but now you've grown up into such a sexy young man." Gerard wanted to die. He would have rather jumped in front of a train then been in the position he was in at this point in time. "Such nice hips" he whispered in his ear in a tone that left Gerard feeling dirty and violated. "I think I'll enjoy holding onto them when I thrust into you so hard that you bleed." That mental image made Gerard want to faint. He didn't want to think of anyone making him bleed in such a manor let alone his own father. He then felt his body flung towards the bed again much like before except that this time his body was completely limp, he'd gone into shock. He wasn't quite there; he could see what was happening but it didn't register. He felt someone kiss his neck and start to pull his shirt off and then they said something but he didn't know what they said; it was like being under water. The door was moving slightly and there was a lot of yelling and banging; he could hear sirens. He felt water running down his cheeks but again it didn't register. He felt the hands that were roaming his torso stop and there was one last bang before the door was forced off of the hinges. Suddenly everything went black.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

He woke up about a minute later. His mother was talking to two men in police uniforms. Mikey was sitting next to him but he wasn't looking at him; he was watching three people take his dad up off the ground. There were hand cuffs around his wrists; both of his arms were being held onto tightly as he was guided up the stairs. A woman came over and started to ask him questions, but he couldn't concentrate. Everything was fuzzy. She said something but he didn't care. He then heard her shout to someone and a few moments later another person came over and started to talk to him. They knelt down and placed a hand on the bed next to him but that only made him more aware of the situation he was in. None of it felt real. He didn't want to cry, scream or hit something. He just wanted to go to bed, get up in the morning like usual and go to school. He wished that the last few days had never happened. He was getting fed up with being the centre of attention all the time.

While he though this he didn't notice a paramedic coming towards him until they put a hand on his shoulder, instead of jumping, like everyone expected he would, he just looked up wearily towards the new person. It was one of those moments where you just stop caring about everything. He just watched as everyone went around doing whatever they were supposed to and for some reason having about 10 people in his room at one time didn't seem unusual to him he just accepted it.

He couldn't remember being taken down to the police station; he could remember arriving but that was the most. He was told to sit down and wait in a white room, he did what he was told and sat staring at the door waiting for someone to come into the room. When they finally did he was told to answer questions. He soon got bored and ended up looking into the corner making the taller woman start to worry. She wasn't used to having to deal with this kind of situation. She normally dealt with drunken men who stole traffic cones, and even when there was anything important like robbery it was never as hard to get over as this would be. She'd heard about these kinds of things and she helped out with one once or twice with looking over files but that was it really. So suddenly being told to talk to someone in the situation was a total shock. It was weird but she had expected something to be different in some way. But this could have just been his coping mechanism. She got a few more answers before telling him to wait there for a few moments for someone to come and get him.

She left the room going towards her boss handing him what she had found; waiting while he looked it over. She had to admit it was confusing. Firstly, starting off with abuse because child was gay before attempted rape for the same reasons he was abused. What made it worse was that from what he'd said his mother was almost allowing this to happen. She'd filed for a divorce after her son had ended up in hospital because of what her husband had done. A few days later he turned up again and although terrifying for her son she still let him stay. He'd had moments of regret but they were quickly over once he'd found some alcohol to wash away unwanted feelings. Soon a colleague came up to her and immediately a conversation arose about what was going to happen next. They weren't sure were the two boys were going to go. There was a chance that they might be allowed to go home with their mom until the trial but it was up to her boss.

It took 5 long hours before a final decision was made. He would have to talk with both boys first though. The chief officer walked into the most comfortable room they had, with with those cheep dark blue sofas with the multi coloured patterns much like the chairs you get on buses. The younger of the two had decided to lie down although he was not sleeping while the other just sat there looking around. He walked over to them and sat down on the empty chair. He lent forward and clasped his hands together; reminding Gerard of every adult he'd met in the last few weeks.

"Now you both know that you will have to go home soon but unfortunately we can't let you go home with your mother." Mikey quickly sat up suddenly worried.

"We still have a few more questions to ask her and maybe she might be allowed to take you home later but for now we have to get hold of your god parents and if we have to you might have to stay in either in some sort of care facility or even a trusted neighbour. After receiving no comments from either of the children he began to talk again.

"I will be informing everyone who needs to know about the situation including your school in case either of you need any extra help while in class." Hearing this only made Gerard feel ill. If school staff knew about this then other children could know about it and knowing about this would undoubtedly cause more rumours. Probably about how he was so desperate that he would suck his own dad off or something like that. But the man did not notice this.

"It's up to you if you want to tell anyone else so Gerard; that means that you can tell your boyfriend if you want to." Gerard had come to a conclusion, this man was stupid. He could work out that by saying that you can tell anyone it meant his boyfriend as well.

"Can I call him?" that was one of the first things Gerard had said in over two hours.

"Maybe later but right now try and get some rest until we can find somewhere for you to go. It won't take too long I promise."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Gerard waited and waited and waited until he become too tired to stay awake. He moved over to Mikey, who had sprawled out over the sofa, and awkwardly lay down half on top half beside him. Mikey woke up from his light sleep as he felt something heavy and person shaped lie down on top of him. At first because he didn't know where he was he panicked thinking it was some random stranger until he notice the black hair and the smell of coffee mixed with cigarettes.

"Geerrarrd; why do you have to sleep on top of me?" he groaned.

"Because it's cold, I'm terrified, I miss mom and Frank and I want a cuddle." He gripped onto Mikey shirt so that Mikey couldn't just force him off.

"If your cold then I'll give you my jacket, you don't look scared and you can see the birth giver and your fuck buddy later" Gerard scowled at the used of the term "fuck buddy." It made it seem like they didn't care about each other. "And I don't want any cuddles" Mikey finished.

"I'm very scared I don't want to show it because you know what will happen if I do" Mikey watched his older brother as he hid his face in his chest.

"I want to pretend that everything's fine but I'm really scared." Gerard began to trail off as he yawned and closed his eyes. Mikey could feel his brothers elbow dig into his rib cage slightly but it didn't hurt it just reminded him that his brother was still there; safe for now. He sighed; he still didn't approve of Frank and he still didn't like his brother having anything to do with him but the more time that passed the more he realised that maybe, just maybe, Frank was just what Gerard needed to become happy.

Gerard and Mikey were perfectly content lying on top of each other until Mikey rolled over and Gerard moved his leg dislodging the younger from his place in turn making him roll off the couch yelling in shock. Gerard was now awake as he watched his brother on the floor. At first he assumed that he was hurt until he found that his brother was asleep. Lazy mother fucker. He looked up at the white ceiling thinking things over. He wasn't sure how to react to anything that had happened in the last few hours; maybe just acting like it didn't happen would be for the best. He knew that was going to be hard but he had to try. He sat up as he heard the door open. A female officer came in smiling awkwardly; approaching them like children.

"Ah Gerard your wake" she looked at Mikey "that was nice of him; sleeping on the floor for you; he probably understands what you've been through."

"No; originally I was sleeping on top of him but he rolled off and fell asleep on the floor" Gerard felt that it was necessary for her to understand that Mikey didn't do things like that for his brother.

"Oh well. Anyways we have a few ideas of where you can stay. Number one, your neighbour, Matthew Jenkins, kindly said that he would take you. He's a lawyer as you know and we feel that he is a trusted enough member of the community or we could send you to a government funded accommodation for a night or two. Finally we could have you put in the care of a family for a few nights. I'll let you decided." She walked out letting the door close behind her. Gerard sat up and swung his legs over the side so he was sitting upwards; his next move was far less graceful. He bent over and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist pulling Mikey upwards. Gerard was aware that Mikey was awake and he was also aware that Mikey was deliberately letting his body flop into his arms so it was like holing a rag doll. Gerard pulled Mikey into his lap because he knew from past experience that Mikey was embarrassed a great deal from this. He held on tight as his brother wiggled trying to get away.

"No, bad Mikey" Gerard watched as his brother struggled even more; trying not to laugh at his brother's discomfort.

"You should be nice to me. I'm weak and skinny so I can't fight back. You might break me" Mikey said in a desperate attempt to get his brother to let go. But Gerard wasn't going to listen to Mikey's nonsense.

"You're not weak and you should be nicer to me. I'm still trying to get over having OUR dad's attempt to rape me, so instead of struggling why don't you let me hug you?" Gerard squeezed tighter.

"Please let go. Can't breathe" Gerard loosened his grip slightly but didn't let go.

"It's not my job to do this. Its Franks job to do this" Mikey really didn't feel comfortable.

"Frank isn't here so the job goes to you" Gerard smiled and snuggled into his brother

"Ugh; why did you pick me up again?" Mikey struggled a bit more.

"To tell you our options about where we going to live the next few days" Mikey just waited for him to say more " we can stay with Mr Jenkins, stay with some random family or stay with some random people who live in a "government funded accommodation" what do you want to do?" Gerard didn't like any of the options; Mikey didn't like the much either.

"Well either we stay with a bunch of strangers or we stay with the most annoying man in the universe and his daughters who one of which is stalking me."

"I would hardly call it stalking; it was only a few photos." Gerard had to admit it was funny but he wouldn't say that to Mikey's face.

"She followed me home" Mikey glared.

"So?" Gerard didn't think it was that bad.

"It's weird. Now I want to get up so let me go so I can go pee." Gerard let go; he didn't want Mikey to wet himself. He watched Mikey get up and leave the room while he lay back on the couch before getting back up and walking towards the window. It must have been about two in the morning. He sat back down and after a while he heard shouting; probably a drunk man who'd gotten into a fight over his girl friend. Soon Mikey can back in the room and sat down next to his brother, he looked at his brother and noticed that there was this scared look in his eyes.

"I think we should stay with the neighbours" Mikey thought that being closer to home with people they were used to would be better for his brother at this point in time. He knew that Gerard was only acting like he was okay because he didn't want anyone to think he was weak and vulnerable.

"When the woman comes back we'll tell her" Gerard said looking into space.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

After waiting for ten more minutes the officer was informed and she left to fill out some forms which both boys and their mother had to sign. She made a quick phone call and soon they were taken out of the building and pushed towards a police car. Soon they had arrived at their neighbour's home and after having to sit through more questions, they were shown to a room with two beds and once there, they fell onto the beds. They slept for an hour or so before Gerard suddenly sat up in bed; eyes wide open, breathing heavily. This made Mikey wake up and turn to face his older brother.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

"Yer just a nightmare" Gerard breathed out. Mikey rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to be brave. He got out of bed and into Gerard's for hopefully the last time this month at least.

"You've got to stop getting into bed with me or people with think something's going on between us" Gerard said sleepily.

"Yer I know" Mikey shifted closer to him anyways; not really that bothered about what others thought. By the time they woke the sun light was seeping through the cracks in the curtains. They were both still tired and snuggled closer trying to block as much of the light out as they could. But their plan failed as the door was pushed open by the overly happy man they were staying with.

"Morning boys. Oh" he looked towards the glaring boys but that wasn't what put him off; it was the fact that they were sharing a bed.

"Gerard had a nightmare" Mikey suddenly realised that maybe he did care if someone thought that he was a supporter of incest.

"Does this happen often?" he didn't want his girls getting the wrong impression.

"Only sometimes" it was a slight relief to know that he didn't have too much to worry about.

"Oh... okay well breakfast in half an hour. I've set out some old clothes of mine; they should fit" he then left taking the awkward atmosphere with him. Gerard flopped back down onto the bed not wanting to get up. They'd barley slept at all but he knew that he shouldn't sleep anymore if he wanted to sleep tonight.

After Mikey pulled him out of bed he put on the awful clothing that was thankfully plain and hopefully not attention drawing and was then pulled down stairs by a hungry Mikey. Although; he knew that they would just feel awkward once they were there. And he was right; they did feel awkward. Well at least Gerard did as he sat next to his skinny brother who was probably going to accidently drown himself in his cereal while he just sat and played with his food occasionally taking a small bite as his neighbours all watched him.

"Gerard, dear why don't you eat some more; you've hardly touched your food and you must be hungry" the woman who appeared to be the mother figure of the home said. Apparently he was supposed to know her seeing as she seemed to know him.

"I don't feel like eating; sorry" Gerard felt guilty but he really couldn't eat anything. She gave him a concerned look before going back to eating her own food; watching him out of the corner of her eye and making him feel very uncomfortable. After breakfast they went back upstairs so that they were able to avoid any more uncomfortable situations. Mikey's adoring fan came and said a lot of shit about how she would support him through this difficult time but was soon put off by Mikey's comment about using her phone to contact his boyfriend.

Later that morning Gerard got up to get something to drink and ended up overhearing a conversation that left him shaken. Mr and Mrs. Jenkins were talking as he expected until he heard his name being said. He listened more intensely; it started out with them talking about how he must have been sexually abused at a young age and that he could have been raped before and they didn't even know it. They then went on to his behaviour at breakfast as well as Mikey's talking about how Mikey look like he had been starved and that it could be possible that Gerard wasn't used to eating that much and that he might have thought it was some kind of trick. They mentioned the times the police had been called to the house and the giant bruise that had appeared on his cheek. Then finally they went on to the hospital incident saying how it was awful how no one had noticed and that it should have been obvious. Gerard decided that he should go in and set things straight. He slowly opened the door and walked in; they stopped talking immediately and Mrs Jenkins stood up smiling at him.

"How are you feeling now?" Gerard ignored her question.

"It's not true." He watched their faces change.

"What's not dear?" she asked although she knew what he was talking about.

"What you said; they fed us fine and it was only when dad started to drink that he got violent. It only happened twice; he tried to rape twice and I know he's made some nasty comments towards me before but it really wasn't that bad until the end" Gerard watched as the couple gave him sympathetic looks. The middle aged woman walked towards him and gently pulled him towards a chair sitting him down.

"You don't have to defend them; you're safe now" this made Gerard frown.

"But they are good parents" he insisted but all he got was a gentle 'shushing' and was then given a cup of tea which he drank slowly out of politeness however disgusting it tasted. It wasn't even properly made; it was watery and cold. He was given some caring talk about something or other although he didn't really care as all he could think about was what they had said. He couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was going to think like this, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked again

"Weird" was probably the best way to describe it.

"Poor dear" he really wished she would stop calling him dear "you're not used to being in a relaxed environment like this are you?" Gerard was feeling that he was being ignored and so decided to be childish and ignore them back. He looked down at his hands and ignored her but unfortunately this back fired and he ended up making her think that he was ashamed for what he had been through.

"There there dear your safe now" this comment made him want to bash his head against the table. The annoying woman spent about an hour cooing over him telling him everything was going to be okay. Mikey soon came down as he had realised that Gerard was not there with him. He saw his brother being "comforted" as he glared at the floor. Mikey smirked slightly before moving over to them.

"Gerard are you okay?" he watched his brother scowl at the floor; he knew what Mikey was doing. "He looks really upset" he said to Mrs. Jenkins.

"Does he?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Yer; even worst then he did last night" Mikey was trying very hard not to laugh as brother's eyes got wider.

"Last night?" her tone was very worried.

"yer he had a really bad nightmare he couldn't stop crying and he was really scared so I got into bed with him" he gave Gerard a sympathetic look which was obviously fake. Gerard glared at him pouting slightly and Mikey knew that he wasn't going to talk to him for a few hours.

"See he's all upset that I told you" Mikey's acting skills were awful but they seemed to work.

"You poor thing" she hugged him closer making breathing difficult. It was even worst when she began to stroke his hair.

"Please let go" he gasped slightly.

"What? Why?" she really didn't understand why he was gasping or asking to be let go.

"I don't feel safe" he knew that would get her to let go.

"Oh I'm sorry you probably aren't used to be held by adults yet" Gerard though that made it sound like she was a rapist. But he kept that to himself.

"Can I call a friend?" he didn't really want to say boyfriend.

"Okay what's their name?" She asked wanting to know if she would have to deal with a drug taking alcoholic.

"Err Frank" he now felt very uncomfortable as she smiled a knowing smile, before passing him the phone.

"Can I phone him in the hall?" he didn't really want to make a phone call in front of them. She nodded that creepy smile still on her face. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave the house so he just said for him to meet him outside. He waited by window until he saw Frank crossing the street he then dashed outside the house not caring that he slammed the door as he went. He pulled the shorter man into a kiss. Not caring that an old man had started to yell at them about public decency.

"What happened?" Frank asked slightly out of breath. Gerard explained everything while Frank just stood at listened; only commenting when he was done.

"Okay that's a lot to take in" he breathed taking the older boys hands in his own.

"I know it's a bit- well very weird" Gerard really felt as if his life was going down on him.

"Yer but it won't happen again and I think that we can get passed this" Frank really thought it was possible for them to do so. It was still the same Gerard that he'd grown to love. Gerard smiled slightly showing that he had the same hope that Frank had. Franks phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his back pocket and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked.

"Nancy sent me a nude photo" Franks face was full of disgust.

"She did what?" Gerard was starting to get pissed.

"Err sent me a photo of her naked on her bed and to be honest I find it terrifying" Frank felt rather shaken.

"What are you going to do with it?" Gerard was feeling a little over protective.

"I'm either going to delete it or send it to everyone I know" Frank knew that it would ruin her life but it's not like she was completely innocent.

"Delete it" however funny it would be for the photo to go around Gerard didn't think that anyone deserved that to happen to them.

"Fine" Frank was a little disappointed but he knew that he had to do what he was told.

"Let's go inside. I don't think you're supposed to so we'll have to sneak you in" Gerard grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him inside quickly up the stairs and into the room he was sharing with Mikey. They shut the door and went over to the bed; they sat down next each other still holding hands.

"Very cute" Mikey commented; looking up from a book he'd found in the top draw of the bed side table.

"Shut up" Frank said getting defensive.

"No you shut up pip squeak" Mikey wasn't going to let someone as short as Frank get the better of him. Frank got up ready for a fight before Gerard flicked him on the nose with his fingers making Mikey laugh until he stretched over and kicked his little brothers leg.

"What was that for?" Mikey asked feeling a little annoyed.

"You shouldn't be rude to each other. Franks a good height and Mikey didn't mean to offend you." Mikey smirked knowing that he wasn't in trouble. Gerard was starting to feel sleepy; he pulled Frank into him like a teddy bear.

"You smell nice" Gerard whispered pulling Frank towards his chest.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

They both woke up a few hours later both feeling slightly disorientated. Once they realised where they were they soon snuck down stairs and opened the door quickly kissing good bye before Gerard shoved his boyfriend out of the house; both unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

Gerard went back upstairs to the room he was sharing with Mikey. He sat down on Mikey's bed moving closer towards him looking over his shoulder in that way which would cause irritation to someone like Mikey in a matter of seconds before he said rather loudly right in Mikey's ear

"whatcha reading?" He noticed Mikey's shoulders tense. He smirked to himself knowing that his brother was annoyed.

"Nothing to do with you" Mikey knew what Gerard was trying to do.

"I'm bored" his older brother whined.

"Then do something" Mikey gritted his teeth trying to get Gerard to go away.

"Fine" Gerard understood how horrible it was to have someone deliberately piss you off and he only wanted to show Mikey that he didn't like it when he went around telling the most annoying people that had probably ever existed that he'd cried and that he needed support when he didn't.

"Boy's, come down, its time for dinner" Gerard was feeling a little surprised how long had he been asleep.

"Five hours?" Gerard was shocked it had only seemed like two. "Yes really" Mikey answered the question that had been about to have been made official.

They both went down stairs slowly; still feeling awkward around this new environment. It was almost scary and it made Mikey almost wish that Gerard would hold his hand in support. He didn't know that Gerard felt that same feeling of unease.

They arrived at the dinner table still slightly wary around the neighbours. It was silent apart from the noise of the family across from the two brothers eating. Gerard and Mikey, although hungry, did not want to eat. It was weird but for some reason they didn't want to eat here. It was probably home sickness.

"So" Mrs Jenkins said trying to start a conversation, "how about we get some other neighbours over here; let you get to know them better?" Gerard suddenly realised that she was one of those people who seemed to care about the neighbourhood and knew everybody as well as knowing everything that was going on in their lives.

"But we know them just fine; we've lived here a long time, we've gotten used to occasionally saying hi on the way to school. We don't need to get to know them anymore then we do." Mikey really didn't want have to talk to his neighbours in some stupid house party thing.

"Now boys; where's your social spirit?" her husband said in a stupidly happy voice.

"I don't like talking to people but some seem to like talking to me although I'm not the most popular person in my year. Gerard doesn't really like talking to people and he's the most hated person in school because he's gay and dating Frank Iero; someone who is popular."

"Don't let that put you off" he was smiling so much that it made Gerard worry that the man's head might divide in half. "Meeting new people is fun and a great way to learn lots of important life skills." That was bull shit and they all knew it. Soon they were back to the awkward silence until their daughter, who happened to be called Lily, decided to speak.

"Gerard had a boy in his room." Gerard froze; eyes wide.

"What?" her dad asked.

"He snuck him in there when Mikey was with me" now Mikey was in shock. He'd been in the room the whole time Frank was there; only leaving once to go to the bathroom "and they started making weird noises." Gerard knew that she was trying to act as innocent as possible by pretending that she didn't know about sex; even though most eight year olds knew about it and this was a fifteen year old.

"Gerard is this true?"

"No of course not, well I did sneak Frank in but we didn't do anything like that" he knew that they didn't believe him. "Mikey stayed in the room the whole time." However much Mikey wanted revenge after Gerard deliberately annoyed him earlier; he wasn't going to lie about something like this.

"Yer; I stayed the whole time, all they did was cuddle and fall asleep. I promise" Mikey was telling the truth. They could tell but it was hard not to think he was lying as they didn't want to think that their little girl would make any sort of false accusation like that.

"Lily, why would you say something like that if it wasn't true?" Her mother asked confused. She didn't get a reply as her daughter just looked down at her hands. "Well were waiting."

"Gerard turned Mikey gay." Mikey and Gerard just stared at her like she grown two heads.

"What?" Mikey said after a moment of silence.

"You wouldn't be dating a boy if he was dead. He should have just killed himself; then there wouldn't be any problems." That was a horrible remark; they all knew it and she regretted it as soon as it had left her mouth but she was going to stand by it.

"Go to your room right now young lady." The child did as she was told knowing that she would be in more trouble if she didn't.

"I'm so sorry Gerard; she didn't mean it" the older man said; concern written all over his face. But he noticed that Gerard didn't even look a bit fazed by the comment.

"It's fine; I'm used to it." Gerard and Mikey left the table silently and went up to the room they were sharing.

"I never expected that" his wife said.

"You never expected what?" he wasn't sure what part of the conversation she was talking about.

"To hear a young boy say that he was used to people saying things like he should be dead and that he should kill himself. I didn't think it was possible for children to say such cruel things to each other." She couldn't believe that she was just learning how horrible people could be.

Gerard sat on his bed; phone in hand, playing some random game he didn't know he had. But this was soon interrupted by a text.

_'I'm bored'_ the text read; Franks name attached.

_'So?'_ Gerard replied.

_'Do something?'_ Gerard rolled his eyes.

_'Like wht?' _Gerard didn't know what Frank wanted.

_'Take a naked photo?' _That was probably one of the weirdest things Gerard had ever been asked to do.

_'NO' _he loved Frank a lot but he wasn't doing that.

_"plz"_ he really hoped Frank was joking.

_"No"_ he wasn't changing his mind for anything.

_'I'll send u 1' _

_'plz don't'_ it wasn't that Gerard didn't want to see Frank naked; it was the fact of owning a naked photo of him that bothered him. Plus he'd feel as if he'd have to send one back and to be honest he didn't feel comfortable even seeing himself naked let alone having it on a photo or even letting anyone else see. That was one of the problems every time Frank wanted to do anything sexual with him; he didn't feel comfortable letting anyone see anything. He didn't even like showing his arms feeling as if they were just as ugly as the rest of him. It was one of those times when he started to think about how nice it would be to be attractive. How no one would call him names and he wouldn't get beaten up. Although he knew that it wouldn't turn out like that; nothing would, change people would still hate him and they'd still act like he was nothing important and that he didn't have feelings and that it didn't hurt to know that he was so alone. He looked down at his phone; he'd received 5 texts from Frank.

'_Why not?'_

_'Hello'_

_'U ok?'_

_'U could of told me tht u did wnt 2 tlk' _

_'Did u die?' _Gerard suddenly started to text back.

_'Srry gor distracted'_ Gerard knew Frank would frown at that.

_'By wht?_'

_'Jst thinking'_ Gerard knew that Frank would start asking questions so he decided to change the subject before Frank could ask anymore on the subject.

_'Ur voice is sexy'_ it sounded stupid but he knew Frank would love it.

_'Ur bodys sexy'_ although Gerard didn't believe that it was true; the comment still made him feel happy.

_'U don't rlly think tht'_ he knew that he shouldn't really be looking for complements but he didn't really get many of those; the most he'd gotten was 'you look nice.'

_'I do. U turn me on so mch.' _Gerard felt himself blush; he wasn't used to this but he was going to make the most of it.

_'Wht do I do 2 u?'_ he liked that he was taking control.

_'U alredy no tht.' _Gerard smirked to himself although he was still blushing like crazy.

"Why are you blushing?" Mikey asked.

"What's it got to do with you?" he snapped annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

'_No I don't tell me plz?' _

_'Nope u should no this' _Gerard decided that he didn't want to get into an argument on this and was about to change the subject when Mikey grabbed his phone and started flicking through his texts. Unfortunately Mikey didn't read them fully and only went for skimming through. This meant that he only saw what his brain picked up on and that meant only seeing the worst parts; mainly the conversation about pornographic images and the 'I think you're sexy' comments.

"Eeewww" Mikey stuck his tongue out in disgust. "That cannot be unseen and the mental images can't be erased from my mind. Those images make me want to die."

"That's a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

"NO! That's the kind of thing that makes people go blind!" Mikey seemed to be rather deranged.

"But Mikey; don't you love me?"

"No" Mikey snapped.

"Too bad 'cos I love you" Gerard then got up and hugged Mikey tightly.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Gerard lay on his bed trying to think over what had happened the last few days. A social worker had come round earlier that day talked about something no one cared about, refused to tell the two boy's about their parents and then said that they would be starting back at school the next day. The thought of going back to school made Gerard want to vomit.

He'd already experienced how people he barely knew reacted to his situation so he wasn't looking forward to a bunch of jerks who hated him finding out that his dad was a dick and his mother could be classed as neglectful as she had the opportunity to call the police. You could say that no one would find out but these things had a nasty way of getting round. He remembered when a girl called Rebecca got knocked up and how everyone knew yet she had told no one. That's what Gerard feared; someone finding out everything, but he was more scared of what they would do when they found out. The teachers would already know which meant he'd be getting sympathetic looks all day apart from the football team's coach who seemed to hate him with passion. The pupils on the other hand could go either way; they would either be nice, be there normal self's or they might make up rumours surrounding what happened and make him seem like a charity case or a freak.

He was allowed to use a spare key to get his school bag as well as Mikey's as his little brother insisted that he couldn't go back there after what happened. Gerard was very scared to go back but he was going because he would probably have to at some point anyway and he needed to get over any fear of that place he had. He was the victim in this as well; all Mikey did was smash the door down with eight police officers.

Once back in his old house he started to feel strange. Slightly light headed but it was nothing to worry about. He went to his room first looking at the broken door; noticing splinters everywhere. He carefully stepped into the room avoiding all sharp pieces of wood as he didn't want to have one stuck in his foot. He looked at the bed where the sheets were still crumpled up and to one side. His pictures were scattered on the floor, some of his best work had been torn and stepped on so they now had muddy foot prints all over them. He picked some of them up and looked at them trying to put them back together before he gave up and scrunched them into a ball throwing them onto the floor. He felt pissed but sad at the same time like everything was hopeless. He hated everything right now; he just wanted to go back to before all of this happened. Dating Frank was one of the best things that had happened to him but nothing like this would have happened if he hadn't started to go out with him. He sat down on the bed looking around him staring at everything. Thinking things through he lay down on the bed and curled up deciding that didn't want to go anywhere.

It had been an hour since Gerard had left to get his school stuff and Mr and Mrs Jenkins were starting to worry.

"I'll go look for him." She said good bye to her husband and left, walking over to the boy's old home, and opened the door thinking that it was typical teenage behaviour to leave the door open. She walked towards Gerard's room seeing the light glowing.

Gerard had woken up when he heard the door open but he didn't care; he stayed curled up wanting to hide from the world a little longer.

"Gerard, are you okay?" she said walking towards him slowly. He didn't move he just wanted to stay like that forever. She shook his shoulder trying to get him to sit up.

"Gerard dear, are you okay?" That sounded like something his mother used to say making him miss her even more.

"No" and he burst into tears. "I'm sorry." He wanted to stop he really did but he just couldn't.

"Come here." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Poor thing, what's wrong?"

"I wish none of this had ever happened and I want my mom back" he sobbed into her shoulder. He knew that he was going to hate himself later for this but he didn't care.

"Shh, it's okay" she let him cry.

Mr. Jenkins was starting to worry; not only had Gerard been go for ages but his wife had been gone for fifteen minutes. He got up and went the same way his wife did opening the door to the house and went down into Gerard's room. He stopped at the door as he watched Gerard cry into his wife's shoulder. It took a while but they managed to get him and the school stuff back to their house. They brought him up to the room he was sharing with Mikey and let him sleep.

Mrs. Jenkins went into the kitchen.

"Why was he crying?" her husband asked; curiosity getting the better of him.

"I think that he felt scared. He also told me he misses his mom." She went over to the kettle filling it with water before placing it down and switching it on.

"I don't know why after the way she treated him…" Mr. Jenkins shook his head.

"I guess it's just his child like instincts telling him that his mom's the person he can trust the most as well as being the person who will keep him safe. I don't think he can come to grips with the fact that his own mother doesn't care."

"You know the way he acts with his brother is probably because he feels that Mikey will protect him." Mr Jenkins took out two mugs from one of the cupboards.

"They've probably had to do things like that from a young age. Who know what those monsters have done to them." She put the tea bags into the cups and added the hot water; watching it change colour from transparent to a reddish brown.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44  
Mrs Jenkins sat at the kitchen table at around 12.20 thinking things through. She was still trying to understand what was going on but it was hard when the police and her own mind told her that they were victims of horrible abuse but the two boys were claiming that they were good parents and that they loved them. Not only was she battling that argument but also she was trying to get over the guilt of sending Gerard to school. From what she could gather he was bullied all the time and hated by every pupil. She knew that he hated it; she'd been allowed to look at his records and the awful panic attack he'd had a month or so back proved that it was probably a cause of great stress for him and she felt guilty for that. Tomorrow morning he would be back in that hell hole and what was worse is that a lot of the other children will have probably found out all it took was a teacher saying something wrong or another pupil with a mom or dad in the police force and everyone would know. She really hated the idea of sending him back but she didn't have a choice. She went up to his room and opened the door slightly making sure that they were both okay seeing them sleeping was rather nice there was a calmness which wasn't there before and they seemed relaxed, well almost Gerard seemed to a rather active sleeper he made some small noises which sounded like crying. He thrashed around slightly before he stopped and it looked like the dream had finished. She then watched as he slowly slipped out of bed and shook his little brother awake.  
"Go away" Mikey grumbled going deeper under the covers. By now Mrs. Jenkins was surprised neither of them had noticed her although it was very dark.  
"Please Mikey" Gerard begged.  
"Fine" Gerard then slipped into the bed with Mikey. She walked away from the scene and went into her own room.  
The next day was horrible for everyone. There was this tense feeling in the air and both Boys felt like just lying down in a hole somewhere. They both shared the idea of running of somewhere not exactly to the same place but somewhere. Gerard was genuinely considering walking off in the other direction but then Frank promised that he'd stay with him whenever possible so he didn't feel alone.  
As soon as he walked in the doors he as pulled away by a teacher telling him and His brother to go to the headmasters office. Once there they had to wait around for him to arrive much like before except that this time they were already freaked out from just coming to school and this was the third time that Gerard had been in this office in the last week or two. Dr Snyder walked into his office and was faced with two boys who were staring at him with big wide eyes.  
"Gerard, Mikey how are you?" he was given muffled replies of yes. "Now I would like to have a conversation about the last few weeks is that okay?" They nodded although they knew that he wasn't really asking.  
"So firstly you know that what happened was wrong don't you?" They nodded fully aware that rape and molestation was wrong.  
"So why didn't you tell anyone this was happening? Did they threaten you or where you just scared?" They just looked at him not really sure what was going on.  
"You know you can tell me" They just sat watching him blinking occasionally.  
"Why do you need to know this anyway?" Mikey asked getting fed up of the weird atmosphere.  
He sighed and sat down at his desk "It will help the school understand as well as the authorities we only want to help you please understand that." They both decided that the best thing to do was go along and say the truth.  
"We didn't want to say because there wasn't anything to say." Neither of them saw it as a big deal it was just something that happened.  
"What do you mean? It's very important that you understand what happened was bad the situation was and how much danger you were in. I've already been told that you were in hospital because of what your father did and not because you fell down the stairs." He looked at Gerard as he said this making him feel guilty for not saying anything.  
"I just didn't want anything to change" He looked down at his hands.  
"I know that you didn't but you have to understand that it would have been best for your safety." Neither Gerard nor Mikey could be bothered with this man he was acting like everyone else, blowing the whole thing out of proportion.  
"I know that." Gerard was very good at hiding his irritation.  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell me before you go to your next class?" they shook their heads. Dr Snyder sighed "okay then off you go." They uttered their goodbyes before hurrying out of the door.  
Gerard slowly opened the door to the class room. Immediately everyone looked at up him probably hoping he was going to get in trouble for being so late.  
"Sorry I'm late" he said quietly feeling very intimidated by everyone in the class room.  
"It's okay Gerard just sit down" she looked at him sympathetically which was rather weird this particular teacher had a reputation for being strict to a point of almost being crazy.  
"But he was half an hour late how come he doesn't get in any trouble when yesterday I was late by two minutes and I got detention?" someone yelled out in there annoyance.  
"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGMENT!" She screeched making everyone jump. She then put a hand on Gerard's shoulder making him tense in surprise before gently taking it off but kept her hand hovering slightly over guiding him in the direction of his seat. Everyone stared at him for the whole lesson while he just kept his head down. When the class ended she came over to him and while everyone packed their things away she said in a sickly sweet voice that was supposed to be caring.  
"If you ever need to talk you can come to me or another member of staff we all know how hard this is one you and your brother." Everyone kept their eyes on him as he left the class room. He went to his locker where Mikey was waiting.  
"Everyone stared at me and my teacher acted weird. How was it for you?" Mikey asked pushing his glasses back.  
"Same everyone watched me for the whole lesson and they seem to still be doing it." They looked around about 40 pairs of eyes were watching them. Frank walked up to them giving Gerard a quick kiss.  
"How are you?" Frank was trying to ignore the eyes watching their every move.  
"Weirded out" Gerard knew that was kind of obvious but he wanted to make that clear.  
"Apart from that" Frank had already guessed at he was freaked out.  
"Scared."  
"Why?" Frank said not understanding.  
"Everyone is staring at me" suddenly everyone turned away.  
"Let's go somewhere else" Gerard Like this idea and nodded.  
"Nooo don't leave me alone. I don't care if you're going off to have sex in a bush just don't leave me alone with these people." Mikey wined.  
"What makes you think we're going to have sex and why would it be in a bush?" Frank asked although he did like the idea just without Mikey being there.  
"I saw those texts" he said accusingly.  
"What?" Frank was confused.  
"He saw our slightly sexual texts and blew it out of proportion." Gerard wanted to roll his eyes at Mikey stupid behaviour.  
"Well I'm glad he didn't see the texts I sent you about him" Frank had that smirk on his face that said 'I'm messing with you'.  
"What texts? Why were you talking about me?!" Mikey was suddenly worried.  
"We were just thinking that you and Ray might want to join us in bed sometime" Frank watched as Mikey's went into shock.  
"Don't worry Mikey he's joking" Mikey's face went into a look or relief. "We were only considering one of you."  
"Which one of us?" Mikey was being careful as he wasn't sure if this was true or not.  
"Now we wouldn't want any fights between you now would we?" Gerard teased pinching Mikey's cheek.  
"Ouch! Don't do that and don't be mean I know that you don't mean any of that" Mikey was lying. He didn't know if he was joking or not and Gerard knew that this was his way of looking reassurance.  
"Don't worry I'm only joking you know I would never do anything like that" Gerard didn't like upsetting Mikey in anyway unless he had a reason to.  
The bell rang signalling that they no longer had time to chat and had to get to their next class. Gerard and Mikey both experienced the same treatment from every teacher. The worst was when Gerard and Frank were in the middle of a heated make out session when the school guidance counsellor decided to interrupt them by tapping on Franks shoulder making them both jump before they had to listen to a lengthy discussion about support from everyone and then the dissection turned to Frank and how supportive he would have to be. Everyone was staring at them by that point. But to top all of that every single person went up to one of them and asked what was going on and then they were given the awkward answer of "I don't know" that even the stupidest of people could tell was a lie. When they got back to the place they were calling home at the moment they were greeted with a smile until they saw the bitter looks.  
"How was it?" The woman of the house asked.  
"Awful! Everyone stared at Mikey and I for the whole day and the teachers kept coming up to use telling us they had their support. Then everyone asked us what was going on and we lied and they knew that and I thought that I was going to get beaten up for lying-" and it went on. The two Jenkins, although they were sad to hear that they'd had a bad day, they were glade that Gerard was opening up somehow they sensed that he didn't do that very often and now he had to because otherwise he was going to burst.  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Mikey then turned to them and was about to ask something he'd been asking a lot recently. "I'm sorry Mikey, no news about your mom."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45.  
Gerard felt bad when he watched his little brothers face fall in disappointment although it wasn't very obvious but Gerard could see it in his eyes. It always hurt him to see someone disappointed because that was one of the worst feelings of all; wanting something and then for it to be snatched away that's all it was.  
He went upstairs to the bedroom and took his maths stuff out and decided to do his homework and get it over with it, but he soon came to a halt as he hadn't learnt any of this. He put the book back in his bag and hoped that he could just explain it to the teacher and he wouldn't have any troubles. He decided that he should probably have shower he was starting to need one again.  
Once back from his shower he went to bed, he knew it was early but he really needed the sleep he'd been getting nightmares every single night even when he was sharing a bed with his little brother.  
He had a bad night but luckily he didn't even have to get out of bed Mikey had decided to just get into his bed instead of having to bother with Gerard Waking him up. Gerard had found that he like someone being there for him to hold, having the comfort from someone was nice.  
When he woke up in the morning he felt ready to vomit he didn't think he could face another day but he was going to have to. He followed Mikey down stairs and sat down at the table watching everyone go about their business not really in the mood to get up, or eat. In the end Mikey had to get him his coffee because he didn't think that Gerard was capable when he was so tired.  
Going to school was difficult Gerard couldn't keep up his normal pace and he could barely keep his eyes open Mikey ended up having to hold his wrist and drag him which was embarrassing for him as to passersby it looked like they were holding hands. When they arrived at school Mikey pulled him towards Frank and left him there saying that he was now Frank's problem. Frank kissed Gerard but noticed that there was no response.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tired" he mumbled before leaning against Franks shoulder.  
"Aww my poor little Gerard" Frank joked.  
"Don't mock me remember I'm still taller than you"  
"Everyone's taller than me" Frank although still a little sensitive about his height it didn't really bother him anymore.  
"Don't worry you still an wonderful mix of cute and sexy" He mumbled.  
"Come one we can ask the nurse if you can take a lie down in her office" Gerard nodded and let himself get dragged to the correct location. It wasn't very difficult for them to convince the nurse to let him sleep for an hour or so once he explained the nightmares. He didn't really sleep but it was good to just relax he did start to feel more awake he noticed that someone else was soon lead into the room with him and told to sit on the other bed the nurse then turned to him.  
"How are you feeling?" she said quietly.  
"Bad" was his only reply.  
"That's normal just relax and hopefully you can get back to class soon" and with that she left.  
It was about an hour by the time he was ready to get back to class. The other person whoever they were had left about ten minters after they had came in, something about hurting an ankle. He entered his English class and sat down.  
"You feeling better now Gerard?" Mr Peterson asked making everyone look at him.  
"Err yes thank you" he wasn't really sure how to respond.  
"Good" he then started the lesson.  
When the lesson ended Gerard went to find Frank who hugged him asking how he was before saying that he was quickly going to get something out of his locker and that he should just wait there. While Gerard waited two footballers came up to him.  
"Is it true?"  
"Is what true?" Gerard was now slightly scared in case they knew.  
"That you have cancer" Gerard was fairly certain that he didn't have cancer.  
"No I defiantly don't have cancer" Gerard was about to leave when they asked him something else.  
"Then why do all the teachers treat you special and you've been off so much?" Gerard noticed that this particular person has a strange look in his eyes which meant that he would get punched if he didn't say.  
"I-I don't know" he didn't mean to stutter but it happened and now they knew he was lying one of them walked up to him so that he was now very intimidating.  
"Tell me" He then placed his hand over his neck gripping only slightly.  
"I can't" He felt the grip on his neck tighten making breathing difficult. "Okay The police arrested our parents and now we like in temporary care" the footballer didn't let go.  
"And why did that happen?" he was probably looking for a reason to say that Gerard was even more of a freak then they thought he was.  
"My dad beat me and tried to rape me" The footballer suddenly let go making Gerard fall to his knees holding onto his neck panting. Both of the footballers stepped back looked at him and ran off.  
Frank found Gerard on the floor holding his neck. He went over and knelt down next to him.  
"What happened?" he helped Gerard stand up.  
"They know" Frank had a feeling he knew what Gerard was talking about but the wanted to make sure.  
"What?"  
"Those footballers make me tell them now everyone's going to know and Mikey's going to hate me."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46.  
Gerard was still trying to get over what happened, he couldn't believe it but he refused to cry he'd done enough of that and he was fed up of being the victim, Although that didn't stop he feeling scared and slightly shaken. He hadn't expected to let it all out so easy but maybe just maybe it was because a very small part of him wanted to people to know what had happened. It was weird and stupid but he couldn't help but want people to realise how hard it was for him. Unfortunately for Gerard those feelings were over whelmed with a sick self loathing knowing that he'd told them. It was the uncertainty of not knowing how everyone was going to react and the worst part was that the news would spread like wild fire and then it would be twisted and stretched until it became out of control and there was no way to stop it.  
Frank watched his boyfriend sit there in panic; Frank wasn't sure what to do because whatever he did he wouldn't be able to stop the thoughts running through the taller man's head. He decided to try and distract him by helping him up. He stood up and bent over pick Gerard much like a mother would with her child. Gerard complied pushing himself upwards until he was standing up and in those few seconds he had forgotten why he was so panicked that was until he was up right.  
Mikey was going to be mad and he probably wouldn't talk to him for a few days he knew that. He also knew that there was no point dwelling on it as there was nothing he could do but it was hard not to think about it. He decided that he should warn Mikey before he found out from some narcissistic, bitchy teenage girl who hadn't realized that she had no right to know anything that personal. He got his phone out forgetting the fact that Mikey would probably be in class now and tried to phone him when he received that annoying automatic answering machine kind of message he decided to text Mikey instead.  
'I'm so sorry but they know" Gerard knew that there was no point in adding more detail Mikey was clever enough to work out what that meant. Gerard didn't think that it was a good idea to abbreviate the text as he wanted Mikey to take him seriously. Then he took his next course of action, Get the fuck out of there. He grabbed Frank by the hand and led him down the corridor towards a door which leads out to the car park. They had to keep their heads down when they went past the class rooms' windows but they were soon off of school property and where able to walk around as they pleased. While they were doing this Gerard thought about how only a few months ago he would never have dreamed about just walking off school property like he was now. He still didn't really like the idea but he knew that his record was already a mess no point in wasting that and maybe if he was lucky he would have all of those put down to reactions to abuse instead of just him wanting to go for a walk. He felt bad that Frank was bring affected to and he also felt bad because he knew that Franks Mom wasn't really accepting of him.  
"Hey Frank, If you don't mind me asking, well, how does your dad feel about you dating a boy?" Gerard curiosity.  
"He doesn't care he said that as long as I was dating a hot boy he was fine with it" Gerard just looked at Frank really confused. "He has weird principals." Frank added.  
"Okay. So anyways how's things with your mom? I know it must be hard for you" Gerard squeezed Franks hand a little tighter.  
"It's hard but I can deal with it. She still thinks that it's just a faze and that I'll go back to liking just girls in no time. Now I get how it must have felt when I made fun of you." Frank shook his head looking down at his feet.  
"It wasn't that bad you and your friends weren't the worst it only hurt more because I had a huge crush on your for ages." Gerard admitted.  
"Really!? I had no idea to be honest I thought that you'd like a member of the football team they all seem to think that you do."  
"That's fucking stupid they look like clouds gone wrong because of the things they call muscles that cover their body's and the way the veins stick out is fucking disgusting" Frank laughed at the description.  
"You know that they're all going to be very upset if they hear that I think that secretly liked being able to boost their egos by saying that you liked them"  
"There weird and they smell like they wash in body Oder" Frank knew that Gerard was over exaggerating but it was quite funny hearing his thoughts on them. "And if they are upset by learning that I find them repulsive them they can't be as homophobic as they say."  
"I don't even know why they are like that it's not like they say it's for religious reasons or anything" Frank had a point it wasn't as if any of them had said a reason.  
"I don't even know why people use religion as an excuse anyways the bible mentions it like twice and it's not even one of the seven deadly sins is it? and the seven deadly sins are all natural things aren't they stuff you just do? Plus I bet you that everyone has committed one of them anyways." Frank decided to add the conversation.  
"I always get the seven deadly sins confused with the seven dwarfs"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47.  
The pair started to make their way back to Frank's house, while doing so it started to rain meaning that they would both got soaked. Gerard's make up began to run down to his face although it wasn't very visible to anyone unless they were close to him.  
"Why do you wear that stuff?" Frank said wiping just under Gerard's eye making it smudge slightly.  
"Before we started dating I used to get really panicky about school and it made it difficult to sleep. The teachers started to notice the bags under my eyes and the way that they drooped and they started to worry. Then one day I heard some girl telling her friend that eye liner makes your eyes bigger so I tried my mom's on, it took a few goes but I got it just right and then I started to wear it to school and I stopped getting asked questions."  
"But why do you still wear it?" Frank didn't know why he was curious but he was.  
"I still have trouble sleeping but also it's out of habit."  
"Oh" was all Frank could say. When they got to Franks house they had to quickly check that both of his parents were at work before they went inside. Frank grabbed a towel and ran over to his boyfriend placing it over his head and rubbing furiously. The weird sensation made Gerard squirm and squeal slightly making Frank laugh at him which only received a glare. Gerard made them coffee while frank put away their wet hoodies he them came back in the room and realised how cold he was.  
"Gerard"  
"Yes?"  
"My ass is cold"  
"Oh" Frank then walked up behind Gerard and stuck his hands down the back of the taller mans pants and underwear making Gerard jump his back stiffening.  
"Your ass is warmer than mine." He stated as if just sticking your hands down someone's pants just to find out the temperature of their ass was completely normal.  
"Is that so?" Gerard was trying to pretend that he didn't feel uncomfortable.  
"Yes. Do you mind if I leave my hands hear while they warm up?" the weird thing was that Frank was completely serious.  
"If you wish" Gerard couldn't be bothered to say no.  
After that they sat down on the sofa in comfortable silence, that was until Frank decided to say something that he been on his mind for a while now.  
"Gerard?.. can I ask you something?" his uncertainty was clear.  
"Err… sure?" Gerard was feeling a little nervous at this.  
"Ok well you see…um… this might sound weird but I know that lots of people who get bullied really badly try to kill themselves and I was wondering if… well… you know…" he trailed off feeling awkward.  
"You were wondering if I ever tried or thought about it weren't you." It wasn't really a question but Gerard didn't seem mad only calm which was not what Frank had expected.  
"Well yer"  
"Okay" Gerard sighed "When I was about nine or ten I started to notice, like really notice, that I liked guys. It had always been there but it was really starting to show and I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with me especially as my dad hated homosexuality and the kids at school would call me gay in a bad way so I was really starting to worry and soon after that the bullying got worse and worse and something in my brain just clicked and I started to think that maybe if I were dead people would regret all the things they said or that I wouldn't be a problem anymore because at the time I truly believed that I was just a waste of space and I should just hurry up and die. Then one day a teacher decided to talk to use about house hold dangers and two things she said were bleach and different types of medicine. After a few weeks I finally decide to end it so I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bleach from under the kitchen sink then I grabbed a cup and a rolling pin. After that I went to the bathroom and grabbed every pill I could find before going to my room. I heard my mom and dad come home with Mikey but ignored them. I poured the bleach into a cup and then crushed the pills up with the rolling pin and put them into the glass and I was about to drink it when my mom called me up for dinner." Frank took hold of his hand when he noticed Gerard start to shake slightly. "And then when that was over my mom asked me to clean the dishes with her and when we had finished she went over to me and said good night and that she loved me and that did it. I burst into tears and told her everything. About how I was gay and the bullying and then I told her about the cup of ground up pills and bleach and then she just hugged me and told me everything would be alright."  
"Then what happened?" Frank couldn't help it his curiosity got the better of him.  
"She told my dad and that was when Mikey found out them they got rid of all the bleach and pills. They had a talk with me and then they started to treat me really differently."  
"What do mean?"  
"They locked away the medicine cabinet and all the cleaning products and anything I could hurt myself with they also took the lock off of my bedroom door. At first I was angry but then I started to understand that it was for my own good, I didn't see any help but I slowly got out of the idea of killing myself because although I still thought I was a waste of space I refused to give them the satisfaction of letting them know how badly they affected me. My dad was really weird but that was because my mom told him about my attraction to guys and he started to make really hurtful jokes but I pretended they meant nothing." Gerard was shaken, reliving all those memories was hurtful but it was for his own good and Frank had the right to know. "The worst thing is that I didn't even know what the word suicide meant until that day."  
Gerard sighed and put his head in his hands before Frank pulled him into a hug.  
"You know your perfect right?" Frank asked.  
"I'm far from perfect" Gerard groaned.  
"No you're pretty much perfection in human form." That was true in Franks eyes Gerard truly was perfect.  
"You're an idiot" was all Gerard could say although he didn't mean it.  
"I love you" was Franks reply as he kissed Gerard's head.  
"I love you too." Saying that made Gerard feel happy and in turn made him smile.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48.  
After a while they left the house and went in the direction of the school before stopping half way on their journey waiting for Mikey. Gerard was nervous and it showed as he fidgeted not being able to stand still. Frank pulled out a lighter and a box of cigarettes from his back pocket. He opened the box and pulled two out before stopping Gerard's pacing and putting the cigarette between the other boys lips and after trying a few times managed to get the lighter to work he lit it for Gerard hoping it would calm him down. Luckily for Frank it had the desired affect and he soon got to watch his boyfriend relax and clam down although he was still noticeably on edge.  
"Mikey isn't going to hate you" Frank lied, he had no idea is Mikey was going to hate him or not.  
"You don't know that" That was true Frank didn't know that.  
"He might be mad at you but I'm sure he'll get over it" Frank was sure he would.  
"He might not" Gerard seemed to be set in being difficult.  
"But he's more likely to" Frank wasn't giving up that easily. Soon after that Mikey arrived with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked up to Gerard, who was sure that Mikey was going to punch him, but instead hugged him.  
"You hugged me" That was not expected.  
"Yes I know I did." Mikey didn't quite understand his brother's shock.  
"You're not going to punch me?" Gerard was really confused.  
"No"  
"Oh"  
They stood in silence for sometime unaware that their mother was sitting on a bed by herself in a nearby motel. She wanted to go and collect her children but she didn't want to face their disappointment. She'd been given the all clear a few days ago but she couldn't go back just yet until she'd had time to think things through and she'd decided that the sooner she did it the sooner things could get back to normal or so she hoped. She wanted to do it today so that she couldn't just put it off all the time until the day she died. She had hardly left the room probably about 4 times and now she was going to have to go and collect her children from her neighbours. She was going to have to go and collect her children from people who thought she was a monster who liked it when her children were abused, hell they probably thought that she abused them herself and the whole neighbourhood probably knew by now. She stood up and began to pick up the small amount of her stuff that she had left around the room before going home to shower properly and change her clothing before she would collect her children. She had no idea of what was happening to her husband and she was scared that her children would just want to stay with their new family.  
Gerard had finally realised that Mikey had hugged him because he felt that Gerard needed a hug and that it wasn't his fault. Frank had to go home as his mother had just called but it was fine as long as Gerard didn't walk home alone in case of bumping into anyone they knew. When they got back to their temporary home and Gerard could swear that the windows in their real home hadn't been open this morning. They went into their temporary accommodation as if Gerard hadn't just been there telling one of his biggest secrets to the man he loved. They went upstairs to the room they were sharing and started to do whatever it was that they did.  
They got called down for dinner at around half five but didn't eat very much Gerard got himself a cup of coffee and was about to go and sit on his bed wrapped in his own thoughts when the door bell rung. This made Mikey and Gerard a little weary of who it was so they stayed in the kitchen listening to the muffled voices they started off quite but then the tone changed to a more angry or almost determined although they still couldn't make out what was being said they worked out that one person wanted something but the Jenkins wouldn't let them have whatever it was that the person wanted. Then they heard a slight struggle before the door to the kitchen was flung open and their mother walked in. They stared at each other for a moment before Mr. Jenkins came in and was about to tell that he thought she should leave but he was unable to as Gerard had ran over to her pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey Gerard how are you?" she whispered quietly.  
"I missed you" Seeing his mom really had made him realise how much he had missed her. He gripped on tighter not wanting to let go. He heard Mikey get up before he felt her give her a quick hug probably not wanting to get into a group hug.  
"I'm taking my boys home right now" she said to Mr Jenkins before turning to Mikey "go get your things" The next part was more difficult getting Gerard to let go. "Come on we can cuddle at home but you have to go get your things so we can go home" he reluctantly let go moving away before moving up stair to pick up the small amount of belongings he had. They brought their things down and each gave misses Jenkins a hug and Mr Jenkins a hand shake saying thank you while doing so although it was not very appreciated when Mrs Jenkins whispered in Gerard ear that they should come straight back to her if something happened but he thanked her anyway. They walked over to their old home in silence.


End file.
